Multicolor Pregnancy!
by alexpotter
Summary: Lily nunca se imagino quedar embarazada de su mejor amigo, pero tras un par de tragos todo puede pasar, ahora un embarazo de por medio, una boda que toca las puertas del altar y un par de amigos dispuestos ayudar! sera mejor que entres para entenderlo!
1. capitulo 1

**MU****L****T****IC****O****L****O****R ****P****RE****G****NA****N****CY!**

_**BY**__**A**__**L**__**EX**__**P**__**O**__**T**__**T**__**ER**_

_(__R__ev__i__sado__es__t__e cap__í__t__u__l__o__p__o__r __l__a__be__t__a-__r__eader__S__il__en__c__i__osa)_

_D__i__sc__l__a__i__mer: Los pe__r__sona__j__es y __l__a h__i__s__t__or__i__a__es__t__án basad__o__s en __l__a__s__aga de__H__arry __P__o__t__t__er y per__t__en__e__cen a J. K. __R__ow__l__i__ng, __l__a__m__arav__i__l__l__osa au__t__ora que nos a__b__r__i__ó__l__as puer__t__as a __l__a mag__i__a. L__o__s de__r__echos del__m__i__smo no me per__t__en__e__cen._

Esta es mi primera historia en el mágico mundo de Harry Potter. ¡Espero que de verdad les guste mucho y, bueno, ya veremos cómo se irá desarrollando la historia! :)

(_C__o__m__e__n__t__a__r__io__d__e __S__i__l__e__n__c__i__os__a__:__H__a__s__i__d__o __u__n__h__o__n__or __pa__r__a __m__í __e__j__e__r__c__e__r __m__i __p__a__p__e__l__d__e __B__e__t__a__-__R__ea__d__e__r__y__ayu__d__a__r__a__A__l__e__x__P__o__tt__e__r, __u__n__a __c__h__ica __ma__r__av__il__l__os__a__,__c__o__n __e__s__ta __h__i__s__t__ori__a__, __la__c__u__a__l __r__e__co__m__i__e__n__d__o__l__ee__r__e__n__c__a__r__e__c__i__d__a__m__e__n__t__e__.__¡__Y__n__o __os__o__l__v__i__d__e__is __d__e __de__j__a__r__b__o__n__i__t__os__c__o__men__t__a__r__ios__p__a__r__a __e__ll__a__,__q__u__e__se__l__o__s__me__r__e__ce__:D__)._

**C****A****P****I****T****U****L****O****I****.**

жжжжжжжжжж

―¡No, no y no! ―insistió maldiciendo entre gritos cierta pelirroja después de haber arrojado lejos un _p__e__q__ueñ__o __pa__l__i__to _de plástico muggle― ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Entre asustada e impactada, llevó una mano y la posó sobre su vientre, aún plano. Ahí estaba el motivo de su controversia: estaba embarazada. Llevaba en su interior el hijo del hombre que amaba. Su héroe, su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

―¡Por Merlín! ―dijo en inequívoca frustración después de golpear con el puño cerrado contra el piso del baño de su apartamento.

Marchó a su habitación. Quedando acurrucada, hecha un ovillo, sobre la cama, permitió que de sus ojos escaparan gruesas lágrimas entre sollozo y sollozo. De pronto, sintió las suaves caricias de una mano que pronto reconoció.

―¡Oh, Rose! ―se aferró a la chica intentando calmarse como cuando era una cría que se encerraba en su habitación cada vez que se avecinaba una amenazante tormenta― ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

―Lo primero que tienes que hacer es intentar calmarte ―Rose la tomó por sus hombros con la intención de que la mirase a los ojos―. Debes ser fuerte; por algo perteneces a Gryffindor, ¿no? Sécate esas lágrimas y deja de llorar. Esto no es el fin del mundo, lily.

Frente a la falta de predisposición de la pelirroja, fue Rose quien hizo retirar esas gruesas lágrimas que no cesaban de brotar y empañaban unos bonitos ojos.

―hermosa, dame un segundo tu mano―dijo al cabo de unos minutos Rose, susurrando despacio dichas palabras como si estuviera imbuida en un trance producido, evidentemente, por la visión del vientre de la joven. Tratando calmarla, le envió una sonrisa amable, llena de ternura y poso con delicadeza la mano que se encontraba entre las suyas justo debajo de su ombligo - Tal vez esté asustado. Recuerda que los bebés sienten lo que sus madres sienten. Eso he oído decir a la tía Ginny. Así que háblale, quizá sea eso verdad y haga efecto.

―Uhm... ¿Y qué le puedo decir? ―susurró sin estar en un principio muy convencida. Tocó su vientre de nuevo aún sintiéndose insegura― Bebé, tu mamá solo tiene un poco de miedo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. _M__am__i _te protegerá, ya verás.

Lily repitió esta última sentencia en variadas ocasiones, como dándose valor y confianza, dejando de llorar ipso facto aunque todavía los ojos le ardieran como ascuas encendidas. Tocó con suaves caricias el vientre aún sin abultada forma, haciendo leves recorridos circulares sólo con las yemas. Siguió susurrando, hablando íntimamente con _e__sa__c__osa__p__e__q__u__e__ñ__i__t__a__:_

―Desde hoy te amaré con toda mi alma; con todas mis fuerzas ―las palabras siguieron brotando hasta que la realidad chocó contra ella y la hizo despertar de golpe ―. Aún no me lo puedo creer, Rose. Un hijo.

Un hijo de Ted.

― ¡Espera! ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ―soltó Rose con los ojos desorbitados y casi gritando de conmoción― ¿De Ted? ¡Vaya...! ¡De _nu__e__s__t__r__o_Ted!

Rose paró seguidamente al ver la cara acongojada de la futura madre y decidió tranquilizarse:

―Lily, ¿cómo es que ha pasado todo esto?

―Verás...

жжжжжжжжжж

_(__I__n__i__c__io__F__l__a__s__hb__a__c__k__)_

― ¡Ted, dame las malditas llaves del apartamento! ―dijo Lily mientras sacudía al joven que llevaba prácticamente apoyado contra ella y así intentar despertarlo del sopor de la borrachera― ¡Pero serás idiota...! ¡Te tomas sólo un par de copas y acabas siendo un verdadero desastre!

Lily buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del chico según se acercaba más a él. Cuando por fin las halló, abrió en primer lugar la puerta y lo arrastró a duras penas al interior de la pequeña alcoba del apartamento perteneciente al joven. El ambiente del interior se describía en la práctica totalidad de la penumbra: objetos y contornos diluidos entre luces plateadas del claro de luna y la oscuridad reflectada por las sombras. Lily cargaba con el paso muerto de Ted y sus rodillas ya habían comenzado a flaquear.

Una cosa era ver a Ted todos los días a una distancia prudencial y otra a tenerlo encima, con el rostro de él encaramado sobre su cuello, erizando su piel con la humedad de su respiración. Por si esto fuera poco para su delicada situación, estaba siendo tomada de la cintura por aquellas grandes y varoniles manos.

Lily lo dirigió, empleando un último esfuerzo, hasta la cama.

―Ted, vamos, acuéstate de una vez ―le pidió.

Éste intentó obedecer al momento y se tiró sobre la cama, llevándose a Lily consigo, quien quedó sobre él. Las manos del muchacho no se habían despegado de su cintura y sus ojos, ahora nítidamente abiertos, la miraban obnubilados. Ella quedó enmudecida ante el candor de aquel par de ojos castaños oscuros que no dejaban de observarla fijamente.

―Esto... yo... ―intentó pronunciar Lily costosamente.

Sus palabras quedaron selladas cuando Ted la tomó con mayor fuerza y la giró dejándola contra la mullida cama y aprisionada entre sus piernas.

―Ted, ¿pero qué...?

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni decir nada más. El joven había plasmado sus labios contra los suyos con suma decisión. Según se intensificaban el beso y, a su vez, los sentimientos de ambos se manifestaban, las manos del chico rodaron en caricias ansiosas sobre las curvas de ella. En esta exploración, Ted halló la pureza de un cuerpo inocente, cándido... un apaciguante lugar de devoción divina.

Ted había tomando el corazón inexperto de Lily y lo había delimitado, por siempre, como suyo.

_(__F__i__n__d__e__l__F__l__a__s__hb__a__c__k__)_

жжжжжжжжжж

―Horas después me levanté ―siguió relatando Lily la historia―. Sólo tomé mis cosas y me largué antes de que él se despertara. Estuve tan aterrada que no sabía ni siquiera cómo debía hablarle. Al otro día, cuando llegué a la Madriguera y me topé con él no me dijo nada. Me trató normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

―¿Enserio?

Lily asintió con la cabeza y su mirada se llenó de dolor. ―Sí. Sólo me mencionó que tenía una resaca terrible y que no sabía cómo había llegado al apartamento. Nada más. Y... ¡me duele tanto! Ésa fue mi primera vez y Ted ni siquiera recuerda lo que pasó.

―Tranquila, Lily. Ya verás que todo irá bien ―la animó Rose acunándola suavemente entre sus brazos―. Primero nos preocuparemos de otra cosa.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó con curiosidad Lily entre débiles sollozos. Rose sacó de su mochila un pergamino algo arrugado.

―¿Qué es eso, Rose?

―Es una carta de la abuela Molly. Nos ha citado a todos en la madriguera para... ―Rose quedó callada de pronto, desviando su mirada de la chica que tenía en frente.

―¿Para qué? ―le insistió la pelirroja con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sin embargo, Rose objetó por guardar silencio y bajar la mirada. Lily entonces tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y clavó su vista para leer rápidamente lo que allí había escrito. Cuando terminó, sus ojos se humedecieron y, tras arrojar el envejecido pergamino lejos, se derrumbó nuevamente sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

―Lo siento mucho, Lily ―le dijo Rose mientras se acercaba y la volvía a abrazar con cariño―. No debí decirte nada sobre la boda de Ted.

Cuando Lily quedó algo más calmada, le preguntó:

―¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Nada ―respondió Lily con determinación―. No pienso hacer nada. Él se va a casar y este bebé es mío.

―¿Es que no se lo piensas decir? ¡Pero, Lily...! ¡Ted es su padre lo quieras o no y tiene que saberlo!

―¿Cómo quieres que le explique que estoy embarazada? ¡Él no recuerda nada! Estaba tan borracho cuando lo hicimos que no lo recuerda. Además, está a punto de casarse con la mujer que ama. ¡No puedo hacerle eso y destrozar su matrimonio! ―su voz se quebró pero se recuperó rápidamente mostrando todo el coraje que guardaba consigo―. No, Rose. Estaré presente durante todo ese maldito mes de la preparación de la boda. Nadie sabrá de mi embarazo. Cuando ya no pueda ocultarlo más, me enfrentaré a mi familia, a quien sea, y este bebé nacerá independientemente del qué dirán. ¿Lo entiendes?

―Pero...

―Pero nada ―resolvió en decir Lily―. Prométeme que no vas a decirle nada a Ted, ni a mis hermanos y ni tan siquiera a nadie que tenga el apellido Potter o Weasley atravesado. Necesito que me lo prometas, Rose.

La pelirroja clavó su mirada esmeralda contra la avellana de su acompañante.

―Te lo prometo ―aclaró Rose soltando un bufido al aire―. Aunque creo que estás cometiendo una auténtica estupidez. Te recogeré mañana. Iremos por la _r__e__d __f__l__u_, así que no comas nada pesado en tu estado. No quiero que me vomites encima.

La chica se despidió guiñándole el ojo para luego usar su varita, pronunciar unas palabras, y desaparecer.

Estando de nuevo sola, Lily sonrió imperceptiblemente según acariciaba su vientre esperando que la

_co__s__ita __p__e__q__u__e__ñ__i__t__a _que habitaba dentro también lo sintiera.

―No hagas caso a tu tía Rose. Está loca ―su sonrisa se borró de repente y en su rostro quedó un gesto entreverado entre miedo y amargura―. Bebé, yo no estoy triste por tu culpa. Puede que no te esperase ni de lejos y no puedo negarte que no tengo miedo, pero ahora estamos los dos juntos en esto y nadie nos va a separar. Sólo tú y yo.

Una última acaricia y acuciaron las últimas lágrimas fugitivas por el hermoso rostro de Lily.

Bueno querido lectores, he aquí el primer capítulo reeditado de esta historia, estoy tan emocionada porque será mucho más agradable para aquellos que deseen releerla asi como aquellos que iniciaran su camino con ella y ese milagro se debe a mi querida beta-Reader Silenciosa, una chica espectacular y para mí una genio en todo esto de la escritura, con ella se pudieron corregir errores que dificultaban a los lectores seguir la historia, poco a poco con ella se irán reeditando los capítulos, la adoro en verdad y es una nueva fuente de inspiración , le agradezco muchísimo porque tengo la plena seguridad que con ella aprenderé muchas cosas interesantes e importantes. Hermosa aplausos de mi parte para ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno quiero agradecer especial a harryandale, clarissa03 y fannie Cullen por sus review , en cuanto lo de ranking jajajajajaj pues esperemos que Harry no se pase cuando se entere pero para eso falta asi que solo disfruten ajaaaa aquí les actualice un nuevo cap que espero y disfruten un monton saluditos!

CAP 2

-oh Merlín- susurro la pelirroja abrazando el bacinete fuertemente mientras trataba de controlar esas últimas arcadas- maldita nausea matutina-

- que bello recibimiento- dijo una vocecita divertida al observar el cuerpo de su prima- embarazos, mama me dijo una vez que las nauseas durarían por lo menos los tres primeros meses, pero si eres como tía Ginny iras en el quinto y no pararas…- se acerco a ella y paso un trapito húmedo por su rostro buscando mejorar su aspecto-

-rose no me digas eso- le susurro con los ojos llorosos debido al esfuerzo – si me sigues molestando olvídate de ser la madrina- se levanto con ayuda de su prima en el lavado, observándose mas pálida de lo normal

-ah no!- la castaña frunció su ceño observando a la chica por el reflejo del espejo, una que ya cepillaba sus dientes - es mi ahijado así te pongas en las barbas de Merlín, ese niño, niña o cosa va a ser mi ahijado!- la chica del reflejo alzo un ceja de forma irónica, luego enjuago su boca y salpico un poco de agua a su rostro

- lo sé, lo sé- la pelirroja saliendo del baño se acostó en la cama mientras terminaba de pasársele ese mareo que la venia acompañando las mañanas de ese último mes- ese bebe es tuyo , lo sé y no puedo negociarlo también lo sé, así que ten un poco de compasión y tráeme agua enserio no soporto esas malditas arcadas-

-así que es verdad- una voz silbante, suave y pulcra llamo la atención de las dos chicas- estas embarazada-

-rose! Me prometiste…

-no decirle a ted ni a ningún miembro de la familia, por lo tanto Malfoy no cuenta- lo señalo con su pulgar , no por nada Rose Weasley era una famosa abogada mágica, podía hallar un vacío legal en donde menos se pensaba- además Malfoy por mucho que lo odie, no es solo uno de tus mejores amigos, sino también es medimago, le dije por que él puede llevar el control de tu embarazo mientras estemos en la madriguera, porque si no dime como rayos vamos a explicar controles prenatales en san musgo, ilumíname san lilian por que el bombillo aun no se me prende-

- está bien- refunfuño molesta a la lógica irrefutable de la castaña- pero vuelves abrir esa bocota y te juro que Voldemort parecerá un cachorro delante de mí, y mira que bien alterada tengo las hormonas-

-no le diré nada a nadie y Malfoy tampoco ¿cierto?-

- creo que la pregunta ofende- miro a rose con los un brillo de disgusto en sus metálicos y siempre fríos ojos- Weasley-

- solo me aseguro- Encogió sus hombros en un gesto que la hizo parece una chiquilla-

-claro Weasley, ahora pequeña – le sonrió amablemente a su amiga- necesito que subas un poco la blusa para examinar a ese pequeño lupino-

- Potter- remarco su apellido aunque obedeció cada instrucción y se acomodo mas recta en la cama- recuérdalo bien Scorp-

- corrijo entonces es hora de examinar cómo va ese pottercillo- hizo énfasis en la última palabra , viendo sombrear un poco la expresión de la chica, sin embargo prefirió omitir comentario igual que cierta castaña que también noto el gesto- quizás sientas un poco de frio pero será normal- saco la varita de un pantalón muggle de mezclillas que lleva consigo y conjurando un hechizo no verbal de la varita comenzó a salir una pequeña cortina blanquecina que paso por el abdomen de la chica- de acuerdo al parecer está muy bien este bebe-retiro la varita , bajo la blusa de la chica y le sonrió dulcemente un gesto común de Scorpius para con la menor de los Potter- tienes tres meses y aunque no se note pronto comenzara a crecer una bonita barriguita-

- en serio-lily soltó emocionada sonriendo de forma radiante como hacía mucho ese par no la veía-

-si, pero no quiero que te descuides, ¡accio maletín!- un elegante maletín de cuero arremetió velozmente hacia el cuarto- mira- saco unos frascos- estas son pociones, ellas te ayudaran a suplir ciertas proteínas y vitaminas que te harán falta, también te traigo unos cuantos complementos muggles son muy buenos para personas en tu estado , debes tomar unas cucharada de cada poción al día y las pastillas dos veces-

- Malfoy será muy notorio- soltó rose con su vista fija en el vientre aun plano de su prima- digo su barriguita la podremos ocultar sin levantar sospecha?-

- supongo que con ropa un poco más grande podremos atribuirlo a un aumento de peso- dijo Scorpius mirando a su vez a los dos chicas- deberás usar ropa holgada que no haga muy evidente a ese bebe-

- de acuerdo, creo que con un par de hechizos lo podre reparar- dijo lily aun sonriente-

-nada de eso- le dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño – la magia es inestable durante el embarazo, por eso las brujas no deben emplearla ni siquiera en hechizos simples como son agrandar tallas-

- lily, ahora eres como un niño pequeño- soltó rose mientras veía la cara confundida del par frente a ella- ya saben magia accidental, los niños pequeños presentan también cierta inestabilidad mágica y por eso se producen esas atisbos de magia-

- si podría decirse que algo así sucede contigo lily, por lo tanto tendrás que olvidarte de la magia por los próximo seis meses-

- Merlín! sabes lo que me pides, mi familia es mágica, dime como voy a explicar el hecho que ni siquiera pueda hacer levitar un plato?-contesto algo consternada lily- es simplemente absurdo dejar la magia ahora, más si vamos a la madriguera-

- ya lo había pensado- soltó rose con su voz de sabelotodo, una que usabas muy pocas veces, ya que siempre era muy relajada y dada a divertirse- como lily ahora es un fiasco de mago- lily frunció el ceño ante el hermoso cumplido- nosotros nos encargaremos de remplazar tu magia delante de la familia- señalo al rubio que la miraba con la ceja elevada y a ella misma- tu solo tendrás que estar con al menos uno de nosotros todo el tiempo, si se requiere magia tu simularas usar la varita y nosotros discretamente haremos el hechizo , de acuerdo rubio oxigenado?-

-uno no me digas así- la señalo con el ceño fruncido y mostrando uno de sus estilizados dedos- dos mi rubio es natural- levanto un segundo- y tres pequeña comadreja es una buena idea- dijo por ultimo mirándola con ojos burlones mientras la chica enrojecía hasta la medula de la rabia-

-Scorpius y rose por favor compórtense, ya no estamos en hogwartz así que basta, suficiente tuve con lo de la comadreja y el hurón por siete años de mi vida- soltó la ojiverde con las manos apoyadas en las caderas -

-de acuerdo- contestaron al mismo tiempo de forma monótona, por el bien de lily era mejor dejarlo pasar por esa ves-

- ahora volvamos a lo importante- lily respiro acariciando su vientre " Merlín que par de idiotas le conseguí por padrinos a mi hijo" se dijo mentalmente negando con la cabeza para luego centrarse de nuevo- alguien me puede decir como vamos a explicar la llegada inesperada de scorp a la madriguera un mes antes de la boda?

* * *

-Familia!- grito rose tras tirar un par de maletas sin miramiento al suelo y limpiar su jersey de lana enorme de unas cuantas cenizas que se le impregnaron al viajar por la red flu-

-tía Rosie!- grito la pequeña Amelia Potter, una pequeña pelirrojita de ojos grises profundo y piel nívea que usaba un adorable vestido azul cielo-

- como esta mi turroncito de azúcar y mira que grande estas!- soltó la frase rose mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la hija de su primo james- y el atolondrado de tu padre?- le hizo unas pequeñas cosquillas haciendo que la niña soltara unas cuantas risitas-

- el atolondrado esta frente a ti – dijo james con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, hacia mucho que no veía a la desquiciada de su prima, más exactamente hacia ocho meses cuando hizo su mudanza a estados unidos con su esposa e hija- pero mírate nada mas , al menos ahora pareces una chica- toco el cabello de su prima que por primera vez sobrepasaba sus hombros- ya estaba cansado de remarcar que tío ron tenía una hija y no dos chicos-

- Elisa dime como lo soportas- contesto rose rodando los ojos a la esposa de su queridito primo, una chica pelinegra de unos hermosos ojos plateados-

- con muchas paciencia- cruzo sus brazos divertidas hablando con total seriedad aunque sus labios temblaran por la sonrisas que quería brotar-

-así….- su marido se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos , mientras besaba sus mejillas y rosaba juguetonamente sus labios- mucha paciencia- repitió sus palabras con sorna-

-si muchisisisima- remarco ahora mostrando sus labios curvarse sensualmente a su esposo- y un poquito de amor-

- ¿solo un poquito?- sus brazos se tornaron mas fuerte sobre ella-

-está bien con mucho amor- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a esos labios que la volvían loca desde los dieciséis-

-ugh!- soltaron a la vez la pequeña Amelia y rose tras la escena- y así pretendes criar a tu hija libre de pensamiento impuros, james te veo muy mal- reprendió la castaña con sus cejas arqueadas

- tú te callas- respondió james besando a su esposa con un muy corto beso- y lilipoly?

- jamie vuelve a decirme lilipoly y no tendrás mas descendencia- dijo lily con el ceño fruncido tras salir acompañada de la chimenea con Scorpius ,uno con el que había llegado tan solo segundos atrás con el resto de maletas-

-tía lily!- soltó emocionada de nuevo la niña mientras se revolvía en los brazos de rose para lanzarse en lo de lily y apretarla con su pequeños bracitos en un abrazo como ella decía de osito- te extañaba muuucho-

- yo también te extrañaba a ti mi pequeña princesa- acaricio suavemente esos cabellos tan pelirrojos como los suyos-lamento no haberte ido a visitar pero estaba muy ocupada-

- no impota tío Albus me dio tus ranas de chocolate- sonrió mostrando el huequito que había entre sus dientes delanteros-

- así que es tu culpa- cruzo los brazos Elise mirando a su cuñada con el semblante serio- esta niña no deja en paz la escoba de la casa y se la pasa corriendo de un lado para otro porque eres tu quien le das azúcar-

-estoy muy decepcionado de ti- negó james como si en realidad lo lamentara-

-pero papi – interrumpió la niña con sus ojitos plateados confundidos- tu siempe me taes dulces de tu tabajo- soltó la niña ignorando los gesto de su padre para que cerrara su boquita-

-James Sirius Potter!- grito con un reproche más que notorio su hermosa mujer- dormirás con kreacher esta y toda la semana, por tu culpa Amelia no me ha dejado respirar ni un segundo en días- golpeo su brazo y se retiro refunfuñando imperceptiblemente , aunque los presentes distinguían cosa como " esos…potters…par de idio…"-

- vaya kreacher va a estar muy feliz- solto lily con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su hermano que estaba pálido ante la próxima perspectiva de su vida esa semana-

- No te burles enana- respondió es un gruñido james pensando en cómo redimirse con su mujer, una que de por si era mas terca que su adorable madre y su hermanita, y eso ya es decir mucho-

- dime amia- llama lily con su seudónimo a la niña que ahora estaba en el piso tras zafarse de sus brazos- ¿donde están los abuelos y nana molly?-

-están fuera- señalo la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero de la madriguera- juegan a qui..quid..quidish-

-será Quidditch – corrigió rose quien ahora hacia morisqueta para hacer reír a la pequeñita de la casa –

-si eso- se arremolo la pequeña inflando sus mejillas y arqueando sus delgadas cejas en una expresión muy graciosa al menos para los presentes incluyendo a Scorpius- no me dejadon jugar-

- Amelia Elizabeth Potter, ya te explique eres aun muy pequeña- contesto james mirando a su hija con una mirada de " no me importa que carita hagas esta vez no me vas a convencer"- puedes hacerte daño-

-tiene razón- consintió rose mirando a la pelirrojita que la miraba un poco enfurruñada- a menos..- soltó mientras jalaba de la manga de su buzo a Scorpius- que quieras que Malfoy te aplique una inyección- simulo tener una y ponerla en su brazo-

-no!- grito de inmediato retirando su brazo y apegándose aun mas a su tía lily- no juego, no quiero!-

- rose! No la asustes- reprendió lily con el cejo fruncido ante los métodos de manejar rose a la pequeña, aunque esta lo único que hiciese como siempre era gestos de resbalarle su reprimenda- podrás jugarlo cuando seas mayor y vueles en tu escoba para niños grandes- explico la pelirroja mayor a su sobrina

- y tú me vas a enseñar?- sus ojitos brillaban mirándola con adoración, si algo admiraba la pequeña Amelia con sus cinco añitos de vida era los graciales movimientos de vuelo de su tía lily-

- claro pequeña yo misma te enseñare- su sonrisa se enterneció mientras veía surgir esa sonrisa de felicidad en la pelirrojita menor- pero por ahora ¿te gustaría llevarme a verlos jugar?-

-si!- asintió enérgicamente extendiendo su manita, una que rápidamente apretó suavemente lily- vamos tía , por aquí-

- te acompaño- soltó de repente rose dejando a james discutir libremente con Scorpius acerca de un nuevo método de aplicar la magia en heridas internas de alto riesgo- ya sabes quiero ver a Fred berrinchudo cuando Albus se quede con la snitch- sonrío divertida ante la visión-

- por Merlín eso no va a pasar no es como si fuesen un par de mocosos infantiles- respondio lily rodando los ojos ante las ideas de su prima

* * *

-decías…- dijo en medio de una carcajada mientras observaban a su primo Fred chocando sus puños al pasto y decir "mundo cruel" una y otra vez y chillaba en voz alta y Albus el hermano menor de lily se regocijaba con una sonrisa burlona por la captura de la esfera-

- son unos niñatos- soltó Amelia viendo a sus tíos y negar con su cabecita- todo los niños son unos tontos ¿no?-

- te felicito Amelia has aprendido la lección más importante de toda tu vida- soltó divertida rose ante la percepción de la niña-

- no le sigas la corriente a esa – señalo a su prima mientras fruncía el ceño lily- no todos son unos tontos, mira a Scorpius el nunca tontea con cosas como esas, eso quiere decir que es un chico muy listo ¿no crees?-

-supongo- soltó algo dudosa la pequeñita- pero mira allá- señalo una mesa apartada donde se cruzaban cabezas pelirrojas , rubias y algunas castañas por doquier- nany molly, nany Ginny y abuelito Harry con los tíos- salió corriendo para abrazar fuertemente al "niño que vivió", uno que ahora era un hombre mayor con canas decorando su cabeza azabache, uno que recibió a Amelia con todo el amor y ternura que podía profesar a su primera nieta-

-vaya al menos tío Harry ama sus nietos, solo míralo con la princesa- susurro rose con una sonrisa suave y tranquila- seguro que a él también lo amara- miro el vientre de su prima quien en sus ojos acumulaba unas lagrimas que aparto rápidamente antes que alguien las notara-

- lo amara, se que te amara- respondió lily con una sonrisa que nunca había notado rose, la observo con detenimiento su cara extasiada, feliz mientras su mano se apoyada ligeramente en su vientre y entonces lo entendió esas palabras iban solo para el ahora más pequeño de los potters, aunque nadie más que cierto rubio presuntuoso y ella toda una revoltosa lo supieran….por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

-estos es absurdo!- grito la rubia mientras golpeaba en el hombro al chico pelimiel sosteniendo firmemente un pergamino entre una de sus estilizadas manos- eres un estúpido , un imbécil cómo? Cómo? Mejor no me digas porque si no voy a ahora mismo y mato a tío Harry con mis propias manos!-

-Vic cálmate- dijo por lo bajo una voz suave

-Vic ni una mierda!- grito furica de nuevo pero esta vez al chico castaño de tez pálida apoyado contra la puerta que observaba a la distancia la pelea entre la rubia y el pelimiel y quien habia soltado el ultimo comentario- este idiota está firmando una pena de muerte con ese matrimonio!-

- Victorie! No me ayudas! Acaso sabes cómo me siento , acaso puedes imaginarte la mierda que me recorre en la sangre cada vez que pienso si quiera en la idea de llevar a otra al altar!- grito exasperado Ted expresando a voces lo que venía callando esos últimos seis meses, cuando se tuvo que inmiscuir en esa misión y mas cuando tuvo que confirmar un compromiso indeseado –

- porque rayos no me lo dijiste maldito idiota, me entero por la abuela que te casas, por Merlín todo este tiempo contigo en Francia y me entero que tienes novia, que estas a las puertas del altar y ahora resulta que la chica es un sangre-limpia que seguramente tiene un palo entre el culo , pero eso no es lo mejor , no por supuesto que no , ahora resulta ser que a final de cuentas solo es una misión!- grito enojada con furia mientras revolvía las sabanas de la cama de su amigo y se enrojecían sus mejillas y orejas- maldito es que me das ganas de rostizarte! La vas a llevar a la madriguera, la vas a trata como prometida y le vas a romper el corazón a Lily!-

- Tú crees que me gusta la idea! Odio , me odio por hacerle pasar esto a lily pero no había más opciones, sino lo hacia la misión se iría al traste!- respondió fiero ted mientras tomaba por los hombros a Victorie y sus cabellos se tornaban negros como la noche- Amo a lily Potter y tú lo sabes muy bien, pero esto está sobre nosotros Victorie, y aunque me este arrancando un pedazo del alma en esto es lo mejor para todos!-

- entonces por que, por que lo hiciste- susurro por lo bajo dejando mermar su rabia buscando comprender a su amigo y dejar de juzgarlo por un segundo- porque tenias que hacerlo, porque tenias que mentirle y hacerle creer que fue otra bajo tu cama ,por que te tenias que aprovecharte de su amor por ti, por que lo tomaste si luego pensabas pisotearlo , tal como lo hiciste, maldición contesta!-

-por que soy un egoísta, por que no quiero perderla, porque solo no pude resistirme , porque poseerla es lo único que me calma en medio de tanta revolución, porque la he amado una vida y lo seguiré haciendo en lo que queda de ella, porque me vuelve loco cuando sonríe y sobre todo porque protegerla es mi prioridad ahora- le respondió a ella mientras contenía las lagrimas de impotencia que se le acumulaban en los ojos-

-por Merlín! esto es una locura- la chica suspiro mientras bufaba para sacarse la rabia que hervía entre sus venas de veela- te ayudare, aunque no creo que esto sea una buena idea-

-gracias Vic- ted la apretó entre sus brazos y enterró su rostro entre los cabellos dorados de su querida amiga y compañera-

-eso si me sueltas todo pero ya- le contesto suavemente también correspondiendo el gesto de su amigo del alma-

* * *

-no Rosie , el se irá a casa- señalo la señora molly al rubio quien las miraba con su rostro impermutable- querido te adoro y puedes visitarnos pero no tienes porque ensuciarte aquí con todo eso de los preparativos-

-por las babas de Merlín! Quiere ayudar nunca está de más una mano sabes-

-no no no – negó vehementemente con la cabeza a la castaña testaruda-querido no lo tomes a mal pero esto debe ser hecho por los miembros de la familia es una tradición- trato de explicarle al rubio que estaba al lado de lily

- tío Harry ayudo en la boda de Tío Billy y tía Fleur- sonsaco la pelicastaña manteniéndose firme con sus brazos cruzados- así que Scorpius puede ayudar en la de ted-

- Harry siempre fue un miembro de la familia, prácticamente un hermano para ron y en ese entonces tenía algo con tu tía Ginny-

-así que es eso?- alzo un ceja la chica sonriendo con autosuficiencia, había llegado a donde quería llegar, le costó media hora de sulfurosa discusión pero nadie es más persistente que ella- bueno si las cosas son de ese modo Scorpius puede quedarse, es considerado como un hijo para mis tíos- dijo mientras Harry y Ginny asentían suavemente- eso sin contar que es prácticamente un hermano más para lily y albus- señalo ambos- y… y… es mejor que se vaya adaptando a la idea si quiere ser un Weasley- soltó rápidamente por lo bajo como para que nadie notase e singular comentario aunque la palidez de su padre, las manos elevadas de su madre, la sonrisa divertida de su tía Ginny y la carcajada descomunal de james le demostraron todo lo contrario-

- querida puedes ser más clara?- dijo con suavidad y un ligera tinta de burla la dulce anciana –

-pues…pues- por primera vez al chica tartamudeaba delante de casi todos sus primos si sacaba a Victorie de allí- que…mal…digo Scorp…pues…- todos las miraba expectantes mientras la castaña sentía ese nudo entruncando su carganta, porque si, estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras más horrendas que podía existir para ella en ese instante, así que cerro los puños al igual que sus ojos y solo lo dejo salir en un grito descomunal- Scorpius Malfoy es mi novio!- cuando la chica abrió los ojos noto la mirada de TODOS sobre ella incluso la de james quien respiraba agitado por el ataque de risa anterior pensando que era una broma y ahora sorprendido antes las palabras de la chica más loca y demencial de los Weasley-

-amor vamos cálmate- susurro suavemente Scorpius quien se había mantenido como un mero espectador de la BOMBA como la castaña había dicho que sería la noticia- no creo que alguien en tu familia sea sordo así que ven respira un poco- beso su mejilla , jalo de su mano y la estrecho entre sus brazos, para mirar sobre su cabeza a la familia de pelirrojos y de algunos castaños frente a él- rose y yo hemos venido saliendo hace una semanas así que pensó que podía colaborar con las festividades como una forma de acercarme aun mas a ustedes si es que eso es posible- sonrió suavemente a los Potter que aparentemente habían recuperado la compostura y ahora sonreía suavemente- así que molly disculpe las molestia en cuanto al espacio pero desearía quedarme con ustedes durante el mes-

-oh querido!- dijo alegremente mientras contenía unas lagrimitas de la emoción- mi Rosie ardilla está creciendo mucho!-

-nana!- grito rose mientras los colores se le subieron a las mejillas-

-vamos, es tu novio no tiene nada de malo, ahora con su permiso tengo que repartir los cuartos-

-Molly permíteme un segundo- dijo Harry soltando a su esposa y acercándose a molly-

- así que ustedes- señalo james mientras que todos volvían a sus actividades normales aun algo impactados por la noticia- nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, que rayos te paso Scorp?-

-idiota- mascullo la castaña golpeando en el pecho al chico

-auch! Eso duele- dramatizo james mientras subía a su hija entre sus brazos- no escuches a tita rose está loca entendido?-

- si papi- contesto la pequeña Amelia mientras pequeñas risitas salían de sus dulces labios-

- muñeca ves con tío ron y dale un fuerte beso- susurro la pelirroja mayor mirando hacia su tío que parecía a punto de desfallecer en un silla cercana-ya!- la niña se soltó de su padre y salió rápidamente hacia la su nueva tarea- y tu – señalo lily a su hermano al ver lejos Amelia- más vale que cierres esé pico jamie porque sino Elisa sabrá porque su cabello fue azul por un semana en hogwarts- lily se acerco amenazadoramente a el mientras estrechaba sus ojos- no querrás dormir el mes completo con kreacher cierto jamie?-

-no!- soltó lo suficientemente para llamar la atención de su esposa quien le miraba confundida justo al lado de su hija mientras abanicaban a ron - está bien seré bueno si?-

-ahiii tu siempre tan comprensivo y lindo- dijo con voz aniñada la chica apretando la mejilla de su hermano- ahora yo que tú me iría a menos que quieras que Amelia se le vaya la lengua de nuevo- dijo señalando el dialogo entre las dos –

- Amelia!- grito james mientras corría a reunirse con su pequeña, a quien amaba pero que tenia la lengua flojita como nadie-

- así que Rosie ardilla- dijo por fin divertido Scorpius riéndose libremente mientras la pelirroja lo taladraba con una mirada iracunda-

-mira hurón peroxidado alguien, si quiera tu madre se entera de ese maldito apodo y quedaras estéril por lo que te queda de vida, y sabes cómo lo sé porque yo misma me encargare de arrancarte a tu amiguito y por Merlín hare que te lo tragues-siseo por lo bajo

-como sea- soltó por lo bajo de los mas despreocupado el platinado- una ardilla o una comadreja que mas da-

-maldito bastardo- susurro entere sus dientes apretados

-basta están llamando la atención- los reprendió notando la mirada de Dominique ante la interacción de la nueva pareja- además hay cosas más importante como impedir que tío ron se tire al lago ahora!-

-¿Qué?- grito rose girando para observar a su padre avanzar al lago como una alma en pena- papa! Por Merlín deja el drama!-

-este será un mes muy largo- soltó la pelirroja viendo a su prima intentando calmar a un suicida ron y a un Scorpius muy sonrojado al parecer recibiendo la "charla" de tía Hermione

* * *

-nana – dijo lily suavemente cuando los tonos rojizos del atardecer dieron paso a una noche de hermosas estrellas- donde dormiré?-

-te vas a dormir tan pronto lily- dijo sorprendida a anciana al ver como pasaba de largo la fogata que venían haciendo lo mas jóvenes en el patio-

-estoy muy cansada – se justifico la chica sintiendo un sopor casi imposible de soportar- podrías decirme donde me toca abuelita-

- claro mi niña, hoy tendrás el cuarto de Ginny para ti sola- dijo contenta mientras lily asentía sorprendida- querida aprovecha tu padre, Albus y Fred fueron llamados a última hora por un asunto del ministerio que al parecer se ha complicado ; Audrey , molly y Roxanne tienen turno nocturno en san musgo, y por ultimo tus tíos Percy y Charlie llegan mañana de Rumania , además Ginny ya se apodero del desván, así que todos tendrán suficiente espacio para dormir bien –

- de acuerdo nana molly , igual pues si alguien llega antes, la puerta estará abierta para recibirle- dijo con un sonrisa suave para luego caminar a su destino, estaba muy cansada, pero también algo inquieta, si bien ese día había tenido la fortuna de su lado para evitar la llegada de ted, mañana se iría con los rayos del amanecer, según había escuchado en una conversación de su madre con tía Hermione, ted llegaría mañana como resultado de algunos "imprevistos" de último momento- si claro "imprevistos"- susurro sarcástica lily mientras su sonrisa se amargaba- seguramente relacionado con un par de piernas y una sabana- asevero recordando lo más importante de aquella conversación, la prometida ya no era solo una idea vaga sin nombre , ahora podía al menos apuñalarse el corazón deseando ser : Emilie Chassier- idiota masoquista- se dijo así misma para luego entrar al cuarto y acurrucarse en la cama de su madre, cálida y reconfortante, dándose por vencida por el cansancio y estando deliberadamente dispuesta a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo – buenas noches bebe- recito acariciando su vientre con movimientos dulces y apaciguadores- mama te ama no lo olvides, aunque tu padre sea un poco tonto- murmullo mientras esas esmeraldas verdes se ocultaban tras sus parpados-

* * *

-creo que todo está casi listo- murmuro Victorie observando cuidadosamente el jean entre sus manos- seguro que este traslador no se destrozara y nos dejara en algunos de los Alpes?-

- Weasley no pasara- susurro suavemente el castaño con ojos azules- tiene un hechizo que hace al material irrompible yo mismo lo hice-

-de acuerdo Lennon- contesto rodando los ojos la rubia al moreno- oye que dijo tío Harry-

- El Jefe de aurores Harry Potter- remarco el muchacho solemnemente- nos dio claras instrucciones a Lupin y a mí de cómo efectuar la misión, las hubieses escuchado sino fuera por tu repertorio de amenazas que nos obligaron a amarrarte a la pata de la cama para evitar un homicidio-

- Harry lo merece- soltó parca mientras deslizaba la varita entre sus manos con un sonrisa algo maligna- ya veré como me las cobro- susurro de nuevo para ella- ahora habla –

- fácil tu y yo trasladaremos a la señorita Chassier hasta la sede principal de la boda, mientras Lupin soluciona algunos detalles en Londres-

- ok déjame entenderlo por esa sangre pura vinieron tres de los aurores mas calificados de Londres- señalo incrédula Victorie recordando la voz de Albus y Fred, discutir abajo durante la reunión, si bien eran nuevos en el campo el par le habían demostrados en mas de una ocasión que su poca experiencia era bien recompensadas por su excelente desempeño-

- la sangre pura tiene nombre Victorie- señalo frunciendo el ceño el castaño ante la insolencia que demostraba la rubia, si bien era considerada una de las mejores aurores de Europa por sus habilidades, su insolencia podría rebatir todas esas habilidades innatas- las señorita emelie esta bajo amenaza inminente de muerte no debería extrañarte el numero de aurores que hay en esta misión-

-podemos hacerlo perfectamente los dos solos- dijo un poco enfurruñada a los dos-

- pero no sería seguro, los mortifagos conocen de nuestras estancia en Francia, no es de extrañar que estemos bajo vigilancia- asevero con el ceño fruncido – Potter y Weasley son relativamente nuevos pocos conocen de su labor en el ministerio, incluso sus registro aun no han sido traficados, por tanto su actividad sigue siendo irrelevantes para muchos, incluido los mortifagos, conclusión ellos pueden trasportarse libremente por Francia algo que tu y yo no podemos hacer, la señorita estará más segura en sus manos hasta que llegue aquí y usemos el traslador y la llevemos sana y salva a grimmauld place-

-está bien entiendo - contesto Victorie adaptando una actitud mucho más adecuada para la situación- mañana trasladaremos a la sangre pura…- ante bufido de su compañero decide corregirse- está bien emelie hasta….- de pronto volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos de para en par- espera dijiste grimmauld place?- el chico asintió- pero la boda no era en la madriguera?- pregunto en voz alta recordando la invitación….

* * *

-oh Merlín debes estarte congelando querido- dijo la anciana acomodando una cobija a los hombros del chico y abrazándolo, mientras lo llevaba a la cocina para tomar una bebida caliente, mas teniendo en cuenta las altas horas en las que el chico había aparecido-

- estoy bien nana- contesto amablemente el pelinegro de profundos ojos azules- apenas si sentí el frio-contesto calmando a la anciana- discúlpame por llegar tan tarde pero quería pasar la noche aquí-

- tranquilo mi niño, por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí y más después de estos tres meses sin visitarnos- respondió con un toque de reproche en su voz-

-nana no he podido escaparme como en aquella ocasión-sonrió ladeadamente a la viejita frente a él-

- de acuerdo pero mira bien lo que haces jovencito, esta vieja te extraña demasiado y no querrás partirme el corazón- el chico negó rápidamente y la abrazo con infinita ternura-

-nana no diga eso, yo nunca la lastimaría por voluntad, le prometo visitarla más seguido ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien- respondió la anciana suavemente sonriendo de nuevo- ahora querido te advierto que tendrás que compartir cuarto con alguno de los chicos-

- supongo que dormiré con Scorpius- contesto recordando lo mencionado por Albus en esa noche-

- lo dudo su habitación es la de invitados - contesto suavemente- ya sabes una cama individual- la señora puso su dedos a tambolirarse suavemente-Hugo y Louis comparten cuarto, Fleur y Bill, Ginny , George y angelina, Hermione y Ron…- comenzó a contar con sus dedos cada habitación- Dom y rose, Elise y Amelia, kreacher y james- ante esa mención ted soltó una risa divertida ante las perspectivas de vida matrimonial de su casi hermano- claro lily- susurro felicitándose por su buena memoria- lilian está sola en el que era el cuarto de tu madrina , supongo que no abra problema , la cama es lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos-

-no hay ningún problema- contesto ted con un brillo especial en los ojos, sabía que la situación con lily estaría tensa en ese mes pero por lo menos compartiría una noche en su compañía- iré a dormirme entonces abuela- sonrió de nuevo para besar suavemente en la mejilla a la anciana- pero primero mi viejita te acompañare hasta tus aposentos, debo asegurarme que descanses ,mañana abra mucho que hacer- le guiño el ojo mientras la empujaba suavemente hasta el pasillo de los cuartos-

* * *

-oye rose- susurro la rubia de ojos castaños despegando los ojos del techo y mirando a la chica que aun medio adormilada le dedicada una mirada de habla ya!-¿Qué se siente amar alguien?- dio suavemente mientras la veía abrir los ojos sorprendida-

-no lo sé- contesto escuetamente mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y evitaba que notara la pequeña como se nublaban-

-ah vamos! Tienes novio ¿no? – le pregunto rodando los ojos y desviándolos de neuvo al techo, si bien era la más joven dentro de los Weasleys ( obviamente antes de Amelia) era lo suficiente madura para que le contestaran preguntas más profundas que ¿de qué color me pinto las uñas azul o rosa?- rose no soy una mocosa-

-lo sé- contesto escuetamente mirándola mucho mas despierta y seria de lo normal- siempre he sabido que tu coeficiente y raciocino es superior incluso al de tu hermana Victorie-

- gracias supongo-contesto con una sonrisa de orgullo, con sus dieciséis años de edad tenia las habilidades mágicas de un adulto y la mente de una anciana muy sabia-

-aunque eso no quita que careces de lo más importante en el mundo- le contesto suavemente la castaña midiendo a la rubiecita con cara de ángel que la miraba interesada- experiencia pequeña, sin experiencia, sin estrellarse contra el mundo , no aprenderás lo suficiente, eres muy madura , no lo niego, pero madurar sin experiencia, es como tener madre y no hablarle , me hice entender?-pregunto con una sonrisa comprensiva- y con respecto a tu pregunta es cierto no lo sé-

- entonces no amas a Scorpius?- pregunto de nuevo mientras levantaba un ceja-

- no – respondió mirando directamente a la chica- no lo amo-

-entonces por qué rayos…?-

- pequeña lo que siento por Scorpius aun no puede definirse de esa manera- respondió lentamente "ni de ninguna forma en general" pensó en un segundo para luego continuar- estamos empezando entiendes, uno no puede amar a alguien en un segundo, se necesita de tiempo y de vivencias para conocerla adecuadamente y poder desarrollar un lazo tan especial como ese- respondió lo mejor posible, buscando despistar a la siempre audaz rubia-

-sabes- la chica rubia que al parecer se sumergía en la profundidad de su mente mientras miraba un punto desconocido en la pared- yo tampoco lo se

- pequeña algún día encontraras tu príncipe azul- se burlo la castaña intentando alivianar la atmosferas- ahora vete dormir Julieta no querrás que tu romeo te vea como un panda por no dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras le lanzaba una almohada y decía un "buenas noches"-

* * *

-lily- el nombre se deslizo de entre sus labios, mientras observaba planteado al lado de su cama el resplandor de esos cabellos como el fuego- por Merlín eres tan hermosa- susurro para sí mismo mientras retiraba la capa y se dejaba caer en la cama suavemente aun lado de la chica, sus cabellos antes negros se tornaron miel , tal como le gustan a su pequeña- te extrañe mucho amor- soltó depositando un beso cerca de las comisuras de esos labios que habían dejado escapar un suspiro ante el contacto; con sus brazos suavemente tomo la cintura de la chica y la acerco así suavemente mientras tocaba sus cabellos- te amo mi niña, muchísimo-beso su frente por unos segundo y se separo para notar como algo definitivamente muy extraño estaba pasando…..

Bueno ya sale a relucir nuevas personalidades en el fic, espero que le haya gustada y bueno nos leemos.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS =D


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

-Victorie cabezota levántate- dijo el castaño golpeando con un periódico muggle la cabeza de la rubia que estaba profundamente dormida sobre el sofá-Victorie por Merlín , levante!-grito de nuevo pero la chica apenas si se removió entre las cobijas- de acuerdo tu lo pediste-el chico rápidamente saco su varita y mentalmente conjuro un Sonorus- LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ VICTORIE!- la chica pego un salto de inmediato cayendo de culo al piso golpeándose de camino la cabeza y la espalda-

-Maldito imbécil que te pasa!- grito la chica furica mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo escarlata-

-lo que pasa es que quiero que muevas tu trasero al baño, te asees , te cambies y te prepares para recibir nuestro paquete- dijo Lennon mientras torcía el gesto ante el bufido de Victorie-

-el "paquete" podía esperar un putos minutos no crees?-

-ella sí , yo no, así que muévete ahora , vamos un poco de ejercicio extra a esas flácidas piernas no le vendría mal- contesto el chico castaño mientras movía su cabeza aun lado dejando pasar de largo a la almohada asesina de su compañera-

-Lennon a veces quisiera matarte!- asevero la rubia obedeciendo de mala gana la orden del chico-

- y yo a ti rubia, yo a ti –repitió el chico por lo bajo para luego solo revisar de nuevo las instrucciones de la misión-

* * *

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el olor dulce picaba entre sus pulmones como una incitadora invitación a quedarse allí rodeada de ese calor que se extendía por su cuerpo con forma duras y perceptibles aun entre la nubla del sueño, la chica poco a poco decidió exponer esas esmeraldas algo desenfocada ante la cantidad de luz en la habitación, pero poco a poco se adaptaron y entonces ahí lo noto, el peso muerto y cálido sobre ella , son unos brazos rodeándola firmemente y unas piernas entrelazadas dulcemente a ella, al principio se asusto ante la situación pero entonces lo vio "la marca" de su muñeca. esa marca que tantas veces observo en su infancia y que tantas veces beso en esa noche de pasión desenfrenada, esa marca con un forma ligera aun lobo aullando.

-ted- se dijo así misma la chica intentado liberarse de la forma más lenta posible, buscando mantenerlo en el más profundo de los sueños- vamos, vamos- apresuraba entre labios intentando soltarse de su brazo férreo que la tenia literalmente pegada a su pecho- por Merlín esto no me puede estar pasando-dijo resignada la chica al observar que entre más se movía parecía envés de zafarse pegarse aun mas-

-pasa algo pequeña-dijo la voz somnolienta de teddy con su cálido aliento golpeando en el oído de la pelirroja-

-ah..ah..ah- lily no lograba forma una maldita frase coherente ante la calidez que se sentía ahora en su nuca donde teddy había depositado un beso fugaz- necesito..baño-

-te sientes bien?-teddy rápidamente la volteo y la puso frente a si mientras sus manos agarraban suavemente el rostro de la pelirroja y lo examinaba con sus ojos miel-

-si…ted tu..tu..cabello- susurro sorprendida la chica dejando de un lado la incomodidad y tocando uno de los mechones que caía aun lado de su rostro era de un azul eléctrico muy intenso y que paso hacer de inmediato un rojo furioso- pensé que lo ibas a dejar permanentemente miel como tu padre, siempre me pareció un tono hermoso- soltó en voz alta para luego bajar la cabeza ante la confesión tan abrupta, si hubiese prestado un poco mas de atención hubiese notado la confusión que embargo al chico al darse cuenta que efectivamente su cabellos varia de tonos sin ningún control-ted podrías soltarme?-pregunto lily mientras se removía un poco

-claro pequeña- ted beso la frente de lily con todo el amor que pudo transmitir y estrechándola por última vez , el mismo se levanto de la cama y dejo el cuarto a su total disposición-

- siempre me pareció un tono hermoso- repitió la chica con voz chillona mientras intentaba sofocarse con la almohadas de la cama-

* * *

-Weasley , Lennon- saludo rápidamente Albus mientras pasaba por la sala y se reunía con los otros dos aurores-tuvimos algunos problemas pero nada que no se pudiese controlar-los otros observaron las telas chamuscada del chico- deben tener cuidado cuando lleguen a Inglaterra hay sospechas entre los mortifagos , será mejor transportarla ahora mismo-

- de acuerdo – contesto Lennon mientras veía de pronto la aparición de una cabeza pelirroja-Weasley-

-Lennon- Fred saludo con un movimiento en la cabeza mostrando sus cabellos húmedos- pasa Chassier- dijo mientras una chica pelinegra de ojos azul cielo entraba portando un par de jeans desteñidos y una camisa ligera-aurores la señorita- dijo el chico sonriendo amablemente a la chica que devolvió el gesto- Emilie tus guardianes de ahora en adelante-

-emelie Chassier- saludo la chica con un sonrisa fiera y unos ojos vivaces- será un placer poder patearle el trasero a mis tíos con su ayuda-

- definitivamente tú no eres lo que esperaba- dijo con una sonrisa divertida Victorie mientras observaba la actitud destartalada de la sangre pura-

- Victorie!-la riño Lennon queriendo matarla con la mirada-

-tranquilo chico , para mí eso es un halago- aseguro Emilie- ahora podrían decirme sus nombres aurores que van a "salvar mi trasero de una muerte segura"- dijo moviendo las comillas en el aire con aire divertido y despreocupado-

-Victorie Weasley- se adelanto la rubia presentándose con un apretón de mano correspondido- el amargado a mi lado es Alan Lennon, quizás se un enojón e insoportable auror ,pero tu trasero estará bien-

- eso espero- contesto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba como cierto castaño le dirigía una mirada intensa para luego retirarse con el pelirrojo de su compañero-

* * *

-hola amor- la suaves palabras que golpearon sus oídos casi le hacen escupir de vuelta el sumo de calabaza – desayunando sin mí , eso no se hace mi Rosie-

-por qué no te vas a la mierda Malfoy- susurro amenazante después de pasarse de trago el liquido y asegurarse de que nadie estaba en el perímetro-

-amor no te pongas así- le dijo de nuevo con un sonrisa burlona mientras observaba a la chica apretar lo puños y fruncir el ceño como tanto le gustaba-

-Malfoy- sin embargo ese tono tomo ciertamente desprevenido al rubio que esperaba un grito apocalíptico- digo Scorpius amor- las palabras salieron entre sus labios con un suave susurro dulce como la miel que parecían destilar ese par -ven amor acércate- el rubio solo se dejo guiar por la mano de la chica que lo jalaba hasta quedar cerca de ella- sabes quiero decirte algo: jodete- murmuro empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra una alacena

-maldición rose!-

-oh Merlín!- rose se acerco preocupada al ver un rastro rojo resbalar por el cuello porcelanico- scorpius te lo juro no quise, en serio yo..yo..yoyo..yo-

-respira rose tartamuda no me sirves-dijo fiero el chico mientras soportaba las fuertes punzadas de dolor- trae una compresa fría y has el episkeyo, tenemos que parar la hemorragia-

-déjame ayudarte- la chica paso el brazo del rubio tras sus hombros y lo sentó rápidamente en la silla- ahora el hechizo, no..no puedo- susurro viendo sus manos temblar

-¿que?- el rubio la miro detenidamente y noto sus palidez y sus ojos brillantes- vamos rose solo es un pequeño hechizo –

-no..no puedo y si lo emporo-

-dios me desarmaste en duelo un millón de veces en hogwarts, le pateaste el trasero a mas de mil serpiente, creaste un patronus con trece años y dudas de un pequeño hechizo que hasta un hupplepuff puede hacer?- el rubio tomo una mano de ella mientras ella aun tenia la duda en su mirada- confió en ti rose, solo hazlo-

-de acuerdo- la chica respiro profundo y lo hizo darle la espalda apuntando la herida oculta entre la cabellera rubia-episkeyo- la hemorragia paro en ese instante y un suspiro solio de los labios de ambos chicos-

-sabia que podías-le dijo el rubio mientras aplicaba sobre sí mismo un hechizo de limpieza, dejando atrás el brote de sangre-

-Scorpius voltéate te pondré esto- dijo rose conjurando la compresa y poniéndola en el rubio suavemente – lamento lo que paso nunca quise lastimarte-

- tranquila rose fue un accidente-

- igual lo siento yo..yo no debí- la chica se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada para notar unos ojos esmeraldas muy grandes observar la escena-

-interrumpo algo importante- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo burlona al ver a ambos chicos tomar un tono carmesís y separarse como si fuesen una plaga-

-de que hablas pequeña, nada que tenga que ver con la comadreja es importante-

-por Merlín el hurón y yo en algo importante? – los dos chicos se cruzaron de brazos y torcieron el gesto-

-si claro- dijo simplemente lily sonriendo-

-pequeña que haces despierta tan temprano-pregunto Scorpius arqueando las cejas para luego golpearse la frente- maldición soy un idiota-

-hasta ahora te das cuentas- soltó la castaña relajando la postura y volviendo a subir sus defensa contra el rubio-

- lily fueron las nauseas?-pregunto algo arrepentido Scorp, ignorando intencionalmente a la castaña- olvide darte tus nuevas pociones-

-¿nauseas? – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida- no las tuve solo..solo no tuve…pero como si llevo un mes haciéndolo-

- al parecer es tu día de suerte primita- dijo rose abrazando a lily-

- Weasley sube a lily ahora al cuarto creo que debo revisarle- dijo Scorpius serio-

-pasa algo- pregunto lily inquieta tocando su vientre

-pequeña sube mientras busco lo necesario- el rubio salió y tras de el salieron el par de chicas que subieron al cuarto de Ginny-

* * *

-vamos..vamos- dijo un impaciente teddy viendo a través del espejo la variedad de colores pasar en su cabellera sin llegar si quiera a acercarse a su tono miel natural-

-no estás muy grande como para usar un arcoíris por cabello joven- dijo una Ginny divertida al ver a su ahijado aun frente al espejo del desván- pensé que lo dejarías en miel como el de tu padre-

- eso intento- dijo de nuevo frustrado el chico al solo poder acercarlo a un castaño muy oscuro-

- teddy tienes problemas con tu transformaciones?-pregunto preocupada la Weasley – es peligroso que hagas misiones si es así-

- madrina estaré bien en unas horas esto solo es un efecto secundario- dijo ted para sonreír ampliamente y dejar de lado su cabello – esto no es nada por tenerlo a él- susurro por lo bajo recordando la noche anterior-

_Flashback_

_-Merlín que esta…- el chico se quedo mudo de la impresión al ver la normal cabellera de fuego de su lily convertida en una marea azul eléctrico- esto no puede ser, o acaso- ted rápidamente ubico su mano en el vientre de la chica acariciando con movimientos circulares- espero que funcione- el chico pelimiel cerro sus ojos y concreto su magia en esa parte de la anatomía de su mujer, pensando en sus cabellos rojos como la lava- amor que funcione- ted abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver el fulgor de nuevo en los cabellos de su niña que se acurruco entre su pecho soltando un leve suspiro de satisfacción- te amo mi niña ,te amo no sabes lo feliz que me haces- susurro teddy emocionado estrechado entre sus brazos no solo a la mujer de sus sueños sino también futura madre de su primogénito-_

_Endflashback_

-dijiste algo ted?- pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja mayor poniendo en la realidad de nuevo al auror-

-nada madrina no me hagas caso, solo debe ser alguna poción que tome y altero un poco mi transformación – dijo restándole importancia al asunto buscando despistar un poco a la mayor-

-no me importa tú te quedas aquí mientras busco a Scorpius-dio la mayor retirándose del cuarto

* * *

-Albus estas bien?-pregunto Fred Weasley viendo a su primo con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos nublados-

-si Fred no te preocupes-contesto de nuevo para luego solo mirar a su padre que a lo lejos armaba un traslador con un reloj-

- no me engañas- contesto parco el pelirrojo tomando por lo hombros a su primo y girándolo a él- desde que viste a esa mujer has estado extraño-

- deja de joderme no me pasa nada!- grito por lo bajo lo suficiente para buscar intimidar al otro chico pero a la vez para no llamar la atención de su padre- Emilie es una extraña que apenas si conozco-

- entonces Emilie no tiene nada que ver con prácticamente te la estabas follando con la mirada- reclamo el otro , quitándosela mascara de la delicadeza y buena miga para tirar las cartas a la meza tal y como eran-

-no sé de qué demonios hablas- contesto el otro apartando por un segundo su mirada y dando la razón al pelirrojo-

- dilo al, esa chica tú la conocías, cierto?- dijo el chico aunque cortando a su primo antes que le dijera una barrabasada- no intentes negarlo, tu casi la violas con la mirada y ella casi se cae de culo por lo flácida que estaban sus piernas cuando te vieron llegar conmigo-

-si- contesto el castaño aun con la mirada turbia , llena de emociones confusas –

-es ella – afirmo el pelirrojo mientras recordaba la ultima discusión que tuvieron ese par…..

_Flashback_

_-¡por Merlín Albus que haces?- Fred arrebato la botella vacía de whisky de fuego del peli castaño que se tambaleaba de un lado para otro frente su apartamento-_

_-maldita….maldita- soltaba el chico mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos- te amaba…maldita..yo si te amaba-_

_-de que hablas? –dijo Fred arrastrando al chico consigo al hall de su apartamento- si tía Ginny te viera por dios santo que te mataría-_

_-que me mate! No me importa!-grito Albus mientras se tiraba en el sofá de la sala- no quiero vivir sin ella!- grito de nuevo mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el sofá y deja fluir los sollozos- te amaba porque lo hiciste , porque!-_

_Endflashback_

-no- contesto de nuevo mientras miraba a su primo que lo veía confundido- Emilie Chassier, no puede esa mujer, no puede serlo- dijo el castaño dudoso mientras respiraba agitado- no puede ser Alex-

-¿Alex?- pregunto el pelirrojo arqueando su ceja

-Alexandra , así se llamaba la chica de aquella vez-contesto Albus cerrando sus ojos para tranquilizarse- ella no era sangre pura, ni si quiera una hechicera, era una muggle huérfana de padres-

- de que hablas, yo te vi mirarla, pareciera que te la querías comer viva, además esa chica parecía a punto de un colapso cuando te vio aparecer, eso no puede ser casualidad-

- Fred basta!- le dijo suplicante mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- para con esto de una maldita vez!-

-¿sucede algo?- la voz de Harry logro sobresaltar a ambos chicos que lo veían a los lejos fruncir el seño-

- tranquilo tío!- contesto con una sonrisa forzada Fred, lo último que necesitaban ahora los dos era explicar al castaño mayor , como su hijo estaba envuelto en una aventura pasional con la misión- solo hablamos sobre el campeonato de quidditch-

-chicos descansen tuvieron una noche larga!- contesto Harry para seguir aplicando los hechizos al reloj-

- de acuerdo dejemos esto por hoy- le ofreció Fred a su primo que le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza- pero déjame darte un consejo-

-dispara-

-debes hablar con ella y sacarte la duda o sino la misión se irá a la mierda tarde o temprano-

-lo sé, créeme que lo se- le dijo el castaña abatido arrecostandose a la pared y buscando un poco de consuelo con Morfeo-

* * *

-que pasa Scorpius habla!- dijo desesperada la pelirroja que se encontraba acostada y con el vientre desnudo, mientras era examinado seriamente por el rubio-

- no hay ningún problema- dijo Scorpius tranquilizando a la chica de cabellera rojiza- solo me pareció curioso que no tuvieras nauseas-

-por Merlín! maldito hurón armaste un escándalo por esa idiotez!- reclamo la castaña mientras sentí que el nudo de su garganta se desataba poco a poco-

- no es una idiotez- le dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño- las nauseas en un embarazo de un metamorfago es casi obligatorio y más si la madre no tiene un contacto continuo con la magia del padre-

-espera , espera que dijiste?-pregunto lily algo aturdida por la nueva información- un metamorfago?-

-si- dijo el rubio con las cejas arqueadas- recuerdas el color del hechizo que te practique la primera vez?-

-era blanco – contesto rose por su prima para luego abrir ampliamente los ojos- Como no me di cuenta antes!-

-de que hablas?- pregunto lily aun sin entender el punto-

-el hechizo debió haber tomado una tonalidad azul o rosa- explico Scorpius con una sonrisa dulce- azul por si era un niño –

-o rosa si es una niña- continuo rose con un sonrisa igual de suave al rubio- al no tomar ninguno de los colores quiere decir que el hechizo no puede identificarlo-

-es muy raro que el hechizo quede blanco-dijo Scorpius para trazar de nuevo el hechizo y mostrar la nebulosa blanquecina del hechizo contra su vientre- pero teniendo en cuenta la condición de ted y de su madre no es de extrañar que tu pequeño fuese también un metamorfago-

- mi bebe es un metamorfago- dijo por lo bajo lily mirando a sus dos mejores amigos- pero esta bien cierto?-

-si pequeña , está muy bien ya te lo había dicho, lamento haberte asustado , solo que bueno debo ser precavido, este tipo de embarazo son muy extraños y no quiero que corras ningún riesgos- sonrío Scorpius acariciando el rostro de su pequeña pecosa- ahora dime tomaste algo para las nauseas anoche que explique las ausencias-

- no tome nada- contesto la chica recordando cada uno de los hechos del día anterior- pase la tarde con vosotros y bueno cuando anocheció solo me acosté a dormir- respondió frunciendo el ceño- aunque….no….ahyy no-

- qué pasa?- pregunto rose viendo como los tonos carmesís se le subían al rostro y como su boca balbuceaba como un pez- habla de una maldita vez!-

-es…es…que…-

-¿Scorp estas ocupado?- Ginny frunciendo el ceño dejo muy claro algo a los tres chicos "estamos en problemas"-lily por que Scorpius tiene su varita ahí?- dijo señalando su abdomen

Ok espero que les haya gustado el cap. y aquí responderé sus reviews lamento si de pronto creen que no los leo , claro que lo hago y me encanta hacerlo , es solo que bueno intento escribir el cap. y concentrarme en el, con el poco tiempo se me es difícil venir y contestar cada uno, pero aquí les dejo =D:

_Harryandale: gracias por tu review!_

_Clarissa03: jajajjajaja yo también espero poder subir más continuamente pero en medio de tanta cosa es difícil jajajajajaj_

_fannieCullen: bueno tu eres un caso especial fuiste mi primer review de esta historia así que gracias y espero que te siga gustando! Y en cuanto a lo de subirle ranking pues jajajajaja ya veremos, ya veremos_

_Terra: jajajajajaja me alegra oir eso ajajajajajajaj espero que te guste el nuevo cap =D_

_Megera9: si es complicado escribir y tener una vida atareada pero dale al menos intentalo , es dificil si pero no imposible! Asi que animo con tu propia historia!_

_Anastasia anne potter: gracias por tu revien , yo tambien adora a ted es muy lindo! Ajajajajajajja_

_Dany16: ajjajajajaja si creo que la reaccion en cadena de harry genera bastante polemica ajajajaja pero bueno uno nunca sabe jajajajaj_

_Dragoncita: me alegra que te agrade Amelia, si es una niña bastante adorable! jajajajajajaj_

_Ricitos de menta: tu primer review me dio muchisisima risa jajajajaja espero complacerte con el tiempo y que te guste lo que este escribiendo sobre estos cuatro personajes =D_

_Mafer: gracia por tu review y bueno me alegra que te guste esa pareja jajjajaja y en cuanto a la reacción pues eso será sorpresa jajajajaja_

_Andrea: gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga gustando_

_89cheshire: espero poder seguir complaciéndote con la historia, voy a intentar subirla lo más rápido que pueda =D_


	5. Chapter 5

Lo se, lo se , lo se demore un pocotón para subir pero les juro que todo esto es por fuerza mayor, estudio en la universidad y escribir una historia cuando tienes tantas obligaciones es difícil y mas si estas en mi posición PARCIALES , dioooos es horrible pero bueno faltan dos semanas y ya todo pasara, asi que bueno le pido disculpas por adelantado por que lo mas seguro es que demore otro poquito es subir otro cap ( lo bueno es que tengo un montón de ideas haber cual aplico jajajaja =D), ya saben mientras me libro un poco de mis estudios, espero que el capi les guste y sirva como para despejar duditas jajajajjajaaj

CAP 5

-waooo es hermosa en realidad- susurro la pelinegra observando atentamente los perfectos detalles de aquella casa, cada cortina, mueble, alfombra y adornos, donde lo más atrayente era aquella pared minada de fotografías de niños en movimiento jugando, durmiendo incluso comiendo , pero fue aquella en la que vio a un peculiar niño castaño de siete años soplar la velas de su pastel la que atrapo por completo su atención-

-ese es Albus, el auror de Francia que te trajo con nosotros- contesto Victorie ante la fijación que tenia la chica con esa foto - el otro chico en la foto , el pelirrojo es Fred su mejor amigo , el era el segundo auror que te acompaño-

-si lo sé, el pelirrojo y yo hablamos un buen rato- contesto Emily aun fija en ese chico, claro que lo reconoció no tenía que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que ese era el mismo chico que hacía dos años le había a rebatado el corazón y que en menos de veinticuatro horas le había hecho temblar las piernas como una adolecente-

_FLASHBACK_

_-malditos artefactos muggles que lo complican todo!- grito la chica de cabellos azabache peleando abiertamente contra esa máquina del demonio-Merlín y esta cosas hace café, cómo no!- grito de nuevo al aparato que no se inmuto en los más mínimo- ya te di agua, vertí el café que mas necesitas ha ¡!maldito aparato!- grito por última vez antes de hacer desaparecer con un movimiento brusco de su varita la nueva cafetera que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado y que ahora no servía para nada- todo ese dinero perdido- susurro derrotada antes de tomar su sencillo chalequito de cuero para ir a CAKES&COFFE, el pequeño café que quedaba a la esquina de su casa._

_Desde que había abandonado el mundo mágico para forzarse a vivir una vida muggle, nunca se había planteado cuán difícil podía ser eso, por favor esos seres son como ella a la final, dos ojos, una boca, una nariz y un par de extremidades inferiores y superiores, era pan comido , claro está ,que cuando tuvo que enfrentar por primera vez una lavadora automática cambio de forma radical su visión facilista del mundo no mágico, sin su varita seguro sería un desastre descomunal, sin embargo no podía pasar los limites una cosa era permitirse un wingardium leviosa de poco potencial mágico a poder ejecutar un hechizo de transformación, por ese pequeño detalle tenía que trabajar muy duro en una industria como costurera, pues el dinero ya no podía venir solo de magia, debido a esto su rabia no hacia más que aumentar al recordar todo esos ahorros perdidos en la maldita maquina de café, una que había deseado hasta desfallecer para poder calentar con esa deliciosa bebida la frialdad del duro invierno londinense, pero no otra vez había subestimado el problemático ingenio muggle._

_- Alex que haces aquí?- pregunto una linda chica que cambiaba el mantel de una de las pequeñas mesitas del local- pensé que con tu nueva cafetera mínimo no te vería hasta dentro de unos meses- bromeo la chica mientras depositaba entre una canasta el mantel sucio-_

_-no digas eso Mily, sabes que tu ponquecitos me encantan muchísimo-_

_-pero no tanto con un café bien caliente y no lo niegues conozco a mis clientes- corto la chica con una sonrisa burlona- ahora dime que te trae por estos lados tan temprano-_

_- ni me lo recuerdes- refunfuño la chica sentándose en uno de los puestos libres- quiero un chocolate caliente con mucha crema y un brownie con helado de vainilla-_

_- dios! Estas bien?- corrió la chica tocando la frente y tomándole el pulso a la azabache-_

_-mily si , estoy bien , solo..solo…- la pelinegra aparto sus ojos húmedos de la mirada castaña que la cuestionaba-_

_- algo le paso a tu bebe?- dijo la chica castaña consolando a la pelinegra que solo se arrinconaba sobre sí misma-_

_-mi bebe es malo- respondió con una vocecita chillona e infantil- no me hace caso-_

_-vamos se quien arreglara muy bien a tu bebe- dijo mily jalando a la chica y llevándola consigo a un segundo salón del local mucho más privado y acogedor- ese chico de halla- señalo a cierto castaño que bebía con suavidad de la tasa y que leía un libro al parecer muy antiguo- se llama Albus es maravilloso para reparar cosas, la semana pasada se averío la maquina express fue un desastre descomunal para muchos de los clientes pero cuando llego él , no le tomo más de una segundo repararlo, quizás el pueda ayudarte-_

_- de acuerdo- dijo la azabache mucho más animada y caminando firmemente hasta sentarse frente al castaño quien alzo su mirada dejando vislumbrar un par de esmeraldas muy intensas-_

_-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto suavemente alzando la comisura de sus labios, viendo lo mona que se veía aquella chica sonrojada –_

_-bueno..yo..vera-la pelinegra se reprendía por lo idiota que podía ser " Merlín mínimo pensara que soy una tarada"_

_-Albus- mily quien vio apurada a la chica intervino - me permites hablar un segundo contigo- dijo amablemente mientras lucia una encantadora sonrisa-_

* * *

_-sabes algo –dijo Albus rascando su cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente- cuando mily dijo algo como ayúdala con su bebe no me imaginaba esto- dijo señalando a la cafetera frente a ellos-_

_- es mi bebe- dijo firmemente mirando la maquina- pero es malo conmigo-_

_- no lo creo- el chico se acerco y verifico la posición del vaso , del café , del depósito de agua- bueno ya se cual es el problema- sonrió burlonamente a la chica que lo observaba atentamente- debes conectarlo primero – dijo con una risas filtradas mostrando el cable que efectivamente no está en el enchufe-_

_-hay no! ¡que vergüenza!- la chica se avergonzó de tal manera que su cara pareció un farolito rojo de navidad- yo..yo..me siento tan estúpida lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo en serio, me siento tan tonta-_

_-alex, asi te llamas ¿no?- la chica asintió aun abochornada por un descuido tan tan…por Merlín no hay palabra que definieses el volumen de su estupidez- no te pongas así , solo no te diste cuenta, a cualquiera le puede pasar-_

_- a cualquier tarada con aire en la cabeza querrás decir- negó con la cabeza la chica azorada por la situación, por Merlín era esos momentos en los que deseaba poder abrir la tierra en dos y esconderse entre ella-_

_-no digas eso- Albus tomo el rostro de la chica con cuidado observando firmemente esas orbes tan azules como el mismo cielo- solo fue un pequeño descuido, no eres tonta ni nada solo fuiste un poco despistada-_

_- lo siento- susurro despacio la chica mucho mas calmada aun conservando un encantador sonrojo en su mejillas , en las cuales Albus pudo notar un par de disparatadas pecas que se unían al final en su pequeña nariz- por mi culpa no terminaste tu café –_

_-tranquila un café se puede disfrutarse en cualquier momento- le sonrio con suavidad mientras deslizaba sus manos a través del rostro femenino y las retiraba-_

_-bueno en ese caso, quisieras una taza de café?- señalo la chica la maquina que estaba prácticamente lista-_

_-no quisiera…-_

_-no lo harás, pero por favor deseo redimirme un poco ¿si?-_

_-de acuerdo en ese caso la misma con dos de azúcar -_

* * *

_-ponquecitos?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa bailando entre sus labios y posándose despreocupadamente en el marco del apartamento -_

_-vaya espero que sean de avenas mira que los de uva los detesto-aseguro la pelinegra jalando con su mano las del moreno y llevándolo consigo a la cocina donde un par de tazas humeaban- la taza derecha- dijo la chica intentado soltar sus manos pero sin mucho éxito- Albus pasa algo?-_

_- Alex no vendré mas-susurro el chico observándola con atención midiendo su reacción-_

_- por que? Acaso no te gusta mi café si quieres puede ir con mily y..y..-_

_- no es eso, tu café es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida- lo dijo con tanta vehemencia que las mejillas de la chica se arrebolaron en un tono rosa tan adorable para el moreno que apenas si podía mantener sus labios fuera de los entreabiertos de ella- yo no puedo seguir así-_

_-Albus de que hablas?-dijo con la voz entrecortada la chica, con sus ojos azulados brillantes por la húmeda que comenzaba a acumularse-_

_-me hace daño tenerte junto a mi- susurro Albus tomando a la chica desprevenida y bebiendo por una vez de esos labios que tanto lo habían tentado en ese par de meses, en los que cada mañana compartieron de la bebida negra- Alex no puedo estar cerca de ti y no tenerte para mí- dijo aun bajo el supor que esos labios candentes le provocaban-_

_-tenerme cómo?-pregunto la chica con los ojos levemente oscurecidos y dilatados-_

_-tenerte así- el chico choco de nuevo sus labios en un beso exigente, empujándola poco a poco sobre la repisa abriendo sus piernas acomodándose entre ella estrechando sus caderas en un movimiento suave y posicionando sus manos en ese trasero que lo había enloquecido desde el primer día cuando ella se inclino para tomar el café de un repisa baja- tenerte entre mis brazos, estar entre tus piernas, no puedo seguir sin poder probar tu piel, sin poder beber de ti como desearía- susurraba con suavidad mientras que besaba ese cuello blanquecino y terso - Alexandra te he deseado desde el momento que te sentaste frente a mí , con esos ojos azules tan provocadores y abrumadores, con esos labios rosados que tientan contra mi razón y que me arrebatan el aliento- siguió con la travesía el castaño atreviéndose a esconder su rostro entre el valle de sus pechos- te amo, no sé cómo , no sé porque pero lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón, amo tu cuerpo- alzo su cabeza para tomar ese rostro y fijar sus ojos en ella, penetrando dentro se mente- pero también amo la mujer que eres, amo cuando frunces el ceño si algo te incomoda o cuando arrugas tu nariz de esa forma adorable cuando estas furiosa, amo esa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro y adoro que parlotees cuando estas nerviosa, amo todo de ti, amo tus defectos, tus cualidades, te amo por todo lo que eres –beso sus labios en un dulce roce mientras la chica lo miraba con sus ojos azules que dejaron escapar una lagrimita que fue rápidamente intercedida por los dedos del castaño- te quiero para mi, quiero ser tu dueño, quien te domine y a quien tu domines a la vez, no sé si me entiendes pero yo no puedo tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi- dijo por ultimo con sus ojos esmeraldas fijas en las orbes azules, uniendo sus frente rozando sus narices en caricias que daban esperanzas al castaño-_

_-creo que lo has dicho todo- sonrío suavemente la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del dueño de esas orbes esmeralda que brillaban más que nunca- yo también te amo Albus Severus Potter, te amo más de lo que crees- susurro para lentamente besarlo , para transmitir ese amor escondido dentro de sí , porque si, amaba al hijo del niño que vivió, pero también amaba al hombre sin apellidos que conoce , con el que toma café y come ponquecitos, con el que ahora compartía el lecho de su cama, dejándose explorar por ese par de manos traviesas, que trazan caminos inexplorados y que son marcados por labios apasionados y dientes posesivos en su carne-te amo- repite en un susurro bajo dejándose llevar por la sensación de tenerlo dentro , de sentirlo agitado sobre su piel, gimiendo su nombre y palabras de amor que erizan sus vellos y transmiten deliciosas olas de placer-_

_-eres mía- la voz de Albus suena ronca, penetrando con su miembro ese cuerpo caliente, y húmedo para él, ese cuerpo al que ama más que a su propia vida- eres mía Alex no lo olvides- dice por última vez dejándose llevar y escuchando lo gritos de su ahora mujer-_

* * *

_-amor estas bien?-pregunta el castaño acariciando ese cuerpo blanquecino que ha estado entre sus brazos esos últimos seis meses- te noto algo tensa-_

_- tranquilo al- dice cariñosa la chica besando sus labios y desviando su mirada de ese par de orbes preocupadas- solo estoy cansada- le contesto dándole la espalda y recostándose en su pecho, si iba mentir era mejor evitar que notase la preocupación de sus ojos- ya sabes mucho trabajo y eso- siguió hablando con un tono cariñoso intentando mantener su voz neutra, sin dejar escapar ni una gota de dolor, ya tendría mucho tiempo para llorar se repetía una y otra vez mientras disfrutaba su última noche con ese cuerpo cálido- amor descansa quieres , mañana será un día muy duro-_

_-si tienes toda la razón- el chico beso el cabello con olor a flores de su mujer y cerros los ojos estrechando ese cuerpo en un intimo abrazo- buenas noches amor- susurro por ultimo para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastras al mundo de Morfeo-_

_-Albus- susurro la pelinegra girándose levemente para observar el perfil del moreno, sus brazos estaban sueltos por lo tanto moverse resultaba sencillo-¿estas despierto?-pregunto con la voz baja asegurándose que su amante dormía plácidamente- accio varita- susurro por lo bajo mientras el artefacto lo empuñaba entre sus manos- Albus te amo- dijo la ojiazul con su voz ahogada rozando sus labios con un beso mariposa y dejando escapar el par de lagrimas que se había adjudicado en sus ojos y que solo en ese instante se permitió liberar- no me odies amor, por que en verdad lo siento- dijo con vehemencia para luego aplicar un pequeño hechizo para sumirlo a un mas en un profundo sueño que le diese el tiempo suficiente para vestirse y tomar ese maldito objeto, ya culminada su tarea se volteo por última vez hacia aquel chico que le hizo cree por seis hermosos meses de relación que el amor y la felicidad existen aun para personas como ella -adiós-_

_Dicho esto desapareció…._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

-estas bien Emilie?-la voz de Lennon la saco de su ensoñacion para ahora notar las miradas preocupadas del par de aurores- estas llorando- hizo la apreciación- señalando la humedad de sus mejillas-

-estoy bien-a firmo la pelinegra retirando los rastro con rapidez y ofreciendo una sonrisa forzada- no se preocupen solo son cosas de chicas, así que Victorie donde esta ese hermoso jardín del que me hablaste?- pregunto dando por zanjado el tema a los aurores

-por aquí- señalo la rubia la ventana cercana , dejando el tema por la paz, si algo había aprendido como auror es que a veces es mejor mirar a otra dirección en circunstancias como aquellas-

* * *

-estuvo cerca- susurro la castaña a una lily con ojos enrojecidos y enfurecidos-

-tu crees?- siseo la pelirroja frunciendo sus labios y acariciando esa zona de su brazo-

-oh vamos- dijo exasperada rose ante la actitud de su prima- no es para tanto-

-¡¿Qué no que? Casi me dejas sin brazo!- grito las chica fuera de sí- no se te pudo ocurrir otra idea-

-estaba bajo presión que esperabas!-grito también mientras recordaba los recursos que tuvieron que usar hacia tan solo unos minutos…..

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Scorp estas ocupado?- Ginny frunciendo el ceño dejo muy claro algo a los tres chicos "estamos en problemas"-lily por que Scorpius tiene su varita ahí?- dijo señalando su abdomen_

_-ah..ah..bueno- los balbuceos de la chica fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por un eminente dolor que subía por su brazo- haaayyy!- grito desaforada la chica tras las uñas enterradas en su piel-_

_- oh por Merlín santo que te pasa hija?- Ginny se movilizo como un tornado rojo hasta quedar al costado de su niña que tenía los ojos aguados- mi nena que pasa?- dijo acariciando el rostro con cuidado mientras los labios de la chica se fruncían cada vez mas-_

_-tía será mejor que le demos espacio a lily y Scorpius- dijo rápidamente rose apartándose de su prima y tomando de las manos a su tía levantándola mientras esta veía dudosa a su niña-_

_-¿Scorpius?- pregunto suavemente Ginny viendo a su hijo putativo , uno que mantenía una expresión neutra-_

_-Ginevra no es grave- susurro suavemente como si acariciase cada palabra- solo dame un minuto y estará bien-_

_-¿estas seguro?- repitió la madre angustiada mientras el rubio asentí firmemente- de acuerdo. –acepto para luego comenzar a girarse hacia la salida, no obstante se detuvo antes de terminar de girar el pomo de la puerta- Scorpius ¿cuando termines con lily, podrías ir al desván?-_

_-claro- contesto el rubio con con una sonrisa suave hacia la mujer mayor-_

_- de acuerdo te estaremos esperando- dijo Ginny para luego salir por la puerta y dejar respirar a tres chicos que habían contenido la respiración todo el rato-_

_ENDFLASHBACK_

-oye lily- dijo rose llamando la atención de su prima que aun refunfuñaba por su brazo que tenia pequeñas marcas rojas-para que querría tía Ginny a Malfoy?

A que no esperaban un albus tan apasionado y enamorado ajajajajajajaja, espero que les halla gustado saber un poco sobre la vida sentimental de uno de mis personajes favoritos XD

_Por si de pronto no quedo claro- el orden cronológico es primer día, seis meses de amistad y seis meses de relación contando a apartir de su confesion, por tanto Emilie abandono a Albus aproximadamente un año con respecto el ahora de la historia. _

Agradezco los review que son los que me motivan a seguir con la historia , el saber que aman los personajes o la historia me ayuda a inspirarme y ser una mejor escritora cada día!

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE =D


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-ginevra- llamo el rubio abriendo suavemente la puerta del desván encontrándose enfrente con la figura de ted Lupin sentado en la molida cama con una mirada latente de preocupación- Lupin?-

-Malfoy- contesto serio el chico levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al rubio- como esta?-

-perdón- dijo el chico aturdido aun por tener al padre de su ahijado frente a el-

-lily ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?- dijo el chico con notas de angustia en su voz- Ginny dijo algo como un malestar, ¿esta bien?,¿ no le sucede nada?, por favor Scorpius dime como esta mi niña-

-relájate está bien- dijo el rubio mientras por su mente las piezas de un puzzle se juntaban rápidamente dándole una visión en general de la situación- como le dije a ginevra no hay porque angustiarse-

-gracias Merlín- dijo el chico relajando su postura y dando paso a una pequeña sonrisa-

-siéntate- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su varita y miraba los cabellos negros del joven que pasaron rápidamente hacer vinotintos- ya veo para que me llamo ginevra- rápidamente movió su varita desde el pecho del chico hasta la frente- tienes una alteración de tu flujo de magia normal- dijo suavemente el rubio – supongo que podre normalizarla, recuéstate en la cama , necesito que este en una posición segura y cómoda- indico Scorpius mientras seguías las rápidos movimientos del metamorfago que seguia susinstrucciones- no sabía que estuvieras aquí Lupin- susurro el Slytherin mientras daba una poción restablecedora-

-llegue anoche- se incorporo el lupino, tomando la poción con cara de asco- nana molly me recibió un poco entrada la madrugada- continuo arrecostandose y cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía la magia del sanador cruzar por las vías mágicas de su cuerpo-

- supongo que james te dio espacio con kreacher- tanteo el rubio mientras seguía concentrado en el tránsito de magia de su paciente, quien movía su pecho entre pequeñas risas filtradas-

-no , gracias a mi nana no tuve que quitarle más espacio al pobre elfo- asevero el chico aun riéndose por la suerte de james- pase la noche con lily luna- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio confirmara sus sospechas.

-listo- deslizo entre un pequeño serpenteo el rubio guardando su varita entre el bolsillo de su jeans- sufriste una descompensación mágica- enarco sus cejas, si bien había confirmado la razón por la que lily no sufría de nauseas , era necesario saber que tanto había logrado captar el auror-

-supongo que el viaje altero mi flujo mágico- dijo desinteresadamente el metamorfago como si hablara del clima- ya sabes muchas misiones en algún momento deben cobrarme factura- sonrío suavemente el chico ahora pelimiel al rubio-

-si , tienes razón- se tranquilizo el rubio un poco aunque una espinita de duda le inquietaba aun, pero tocar el tema más afondo podría llevarlo a terrenos poco confiables por el momento- Te recomiendo descanso y tomar la poción restablecedora de magia cada ocho horas por tres días, creo que con eso será suficiente para que tus flujos mágicos se mantengan al tope- el rubio movió su cabeza en un movimiento suave y se retiro rápidamente de la habitación tenía un charla muy entretenida con cierta pelirroja ojiverde-

* * *

-hijo estas bien?- susurro por lo bajo Harry Potter mientas recuperaba un poco la estabilidad, definitivamente ya no era un niño para estar jugando con trasladores-

-si tranquilo papá- aseguro el moreno mirando esos ojos iguales a los suyos propios- solo estoy agotado por la misión-

- si lo sé han sido unos meses muy largos- suspiro el moreno mayor mientras se quitaba sus gafas y masajeaba sus ojos- pero solo será unos pocos mas y esto acabara para siempre-

-de que hablas?- cuestiono el menor mirando con preocupación a su progenitor- que es lo que ocultas?- le cuestiono mucho más serio y tomando el semblante Slytherin que lo caracterizaba en esas situaciones-

- Albus - susurro Fred , quien solo observo con ojo crítico el pequeño intercambio- supongo que ya llego la hora que nos digas que hay detrás de esta misión de "protección "- dijo el pelirrojo observando a su tío con un aire de desenfado- porque no creo que expongas a la familia por nada-

-Aurores Potter y Weasley espero que no estén cuestionando mis órdenes- dijo serio Harry tomando su rol como jefe de aurores de las últimas dos décadas del ministerio-

- no – dijo con seguridad Albus, mientras sus esmeraldas se tornaban fríos y distantes- yo solo cuestiono las ideas de mi padre- susurro por lo bajo entrando de una vez por toda a esa mansión que lo llevaría a una buena ración de dolor.

* * *

-por Merlín lily eso es asqueroso!- asevero la castaña mientras se tapaba la boca y fruncía el ceño-

-rose que exagerada eres- dijo untando sus huevos con mas miel de waffle y hundiendo el tenedor entre la masa en la que se convirtió el plato- esto es delicioso- aseguro tomando un bocado entre sus labios-

-por todo los dioses muggle deja eso- dijo rose mientras sentía un revoltijo entre su estomago-

-¿quieres que tu ahijado nazca con alguna mancha extraña?-frunció el ceño a su prima mientras comía aun mas-

-esas son supersticiones estúpidas, más bien deja de tragar esa porquería – señalo el plato infame rebosante de la sustancia pegajosa-

-si claro por eso tienes una ridículo lunar en forma de pescado en tu trasero- señalo la pelirroja mientras observaba esa parte de la anatomía de la muy abochornada castaña-

-si tengo un lunar en forma de pescado en mi trasero es mi problema!-

-vaya no te conocía esos encantos comadreja- dijo burlón Scorpius quien no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de humillar a su castaña favorita-

-y no conocerás ninguno mas hurón peroxidado!- grito furica dispuesta a retirarse del salón sin embargo su mano siendo fuertemente sujetada por el rubio la hizo detenerse- Malfoy suéltame ahora-

-no – la respuesta fue seca y parca mientras con su varita desaparecía la asquerosa mezcolanza de la pelirroja frente a él- hay una charla que te conviene escuchar-

- espero que sea muy interesante porque te aseguro que te cortare la descendencia si es una estupidez- amenazo la castaña quien irradiaba ira por los cuatro lados-

- bueno espero que te interese escuchar sobre la hermosa noche que paso la señorita- señalo acusadoramente a lily que poco a poco palidecía- con el padre de su hijo-

* * *

-tía dom que haces?- pregunto una adormilada Amelia que entraba con sus cabellos desordenados a la habitacion.

-nada cariño- dijo la chica con una sonrisa perezosa, mientras ocultaba su varita con disimulo- más bien que hace la nena más linda de la casa despierta tan temprano- la rubia señalo efectivamente un reloj mágico que marca las ocho de la mañana en punto-

-toy aburrida- la pequeña niña se acerco a la rubia y se acostó en la cama con ella , acurrucándose a ella- papi no ta-

-papi esta abajo recuerdas en el cuarto de kreacher- le susurro la rubia abrazando a la niña que se estaba a adormilando de nuevo – y tu mami?-

-mi mami se está arreglando y Amelia no quiele ta sola-

-vamos pequeñita duerme conmigo un ratito- le dijo divertida la rubia mientras sus propios ojos comenzaban a pesar demasiado-

-tía dom- la niña miro con sus ojitos grises fijamente a la rubia- cántame una canción-

-sabes que no puedo- le susurro de vuelta- es un secreto recuerdas?-

-pero un poquito, solo un poquitititico- puso sus ojitos triste y Dominique definitivamente no podía contra eso-

-de acuerdo, pero bajito , así que acércate- la niña se abrazo a ella y se acostó justo en la almohada de al lado-

Muñequita linda  
de cabellos de oro,  
de dientes de perlas,  
labios de rubí.  
Dime si me quieres  
como yo te adoro,  
si de mí te acuerdas  
como yo de ti.  
Y a veces escucho  
un eco divino  
que envuelto en la brisa

¡Sí! Te quiero mucho,  
mucho, mucho, mucho,  
tanto como entonces.  
Siempre hasta morir.  
Y a veces escucho  
un eco divino  
que envuelto en la brisa

¡Sí! Te quiero mucho,  
mucho, mucho, mucho,  
tanto como entonces.

-esa era mi canción de cuna pequeña-susurro besando la frente de la pequeña pelirroja, para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar por unas cuantas horas-

* * *

-Albus estas bien?-la voz femenina de Victorie pudo abstraer al castaño de la imagen frente a él-

-vaya eres la segunda en preguntarme lo mismo, tan mal me veo-

-bueno si tus ojeras no muestran tu fatal estado- dijo la rubia sarcástica señalando las marcas negras bajo los preciosas esmeraldas de su primo- quizás lo haga tu cabello mas revuelto de lo normal o claro lo pálido que estas, crees que algo de eso para un auror pueda significar algo?-

- estoy bien- acorto el chico mirando de nuevo a través de la ventana- ¿Cuánto lleva allí?-

-una hora- contesto Victorie viendo esta vez a la pelinegra que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados con una mirada fija en un punto invisible al parecer- lleva así todo el tiempo, no se sienta, no habla, no se mueve, no nada-

-déjala que busque paz- contesto suavemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se filtraba ante los recuerdos-

_FLASHBACK_

_Esa definitivamente podía catalogarse como la mejor noche de su vida, mejor que cuando su padre le dio una escoba profesional autografiada por su equipo favorito, mejor que cuando se entero que paso el examen en la academia para aurores, mucho mejor incluso que cuando se entero de su rol como padrino en la boda de su hermano, nunca jamás había sentido tanta plenitud ni felicidad, hasta ese instante, donde pudo probar el sabor de esa piel suave y tersa, cuando pudo deleitarse con esos labios rojos , tentadores , y hermosos, cuando pudo ver ese par de zafiros nublados de placer, cuando tuvo su cuerpo bajo el suyo , cuando pudo sentirla en esa intimida. Era definitivo estaba loco por esa mujer, la amaba con locura, eso era definitivo._

_-Alex-susurro abriendo los ojos por fin mirando al lado de su cama para notar el vacio en ella- amor estas ahí?-dijo alzando la voz hacia el baño mientras se colocaba sus bóxer negro y una bata que con un ligero hechizo de su varita pudo agrandar lo suficiente para que fuera de su talla- vamos, donde estas?-_

_El castaño comenzó a caminar ligeramente por la casa de la pelinegra, intentando ubicarla, el suave olor a café lo hizo ir a la cocina para efectivamente ver la cafetera humeando con la cálida bebida, allí noto la puerta que daba con el patio trasera entre abierta, donde asomándose de reojo pudo ver a la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en un punto, camino lento intentando buscar en que se concentraba tanto su chica._

_-amor- susurro suavemente mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y besaba su cuello cariñosamente- vamos entra, estas muy fría-_

_- Albus- Susurro ella con una sonrisa dulce para luego fijarse de nuevo en el horizonte, que traslucía entre las paredes de allí- ya entro, adelántate-_

_-de acuerdo- accedió el castaño besando la palma de la mano de la chica para luego apartarse y darle espacio, la observo desde la puerta con cautela, sus expresiones no podían mostrarle en realidad algo relevante o preocupante, pero no había pasado los últimos seis meses con ella, como para no saber cuando algo la inquietaba y ese era el caso._

_-al, quita esa cara- se acerco sonriente abrazándose al chico que no pudo notar en qué momento entre sus cavilaciones la chica se había aproximado-solo quería tomar aire-_

_-podías tomarlo desde aquí- aseguro el castaño sonriéndole y acariciando suavemente su mejilla y besando la punta de su nariz en ese momento helada- lo último que quiero es que mi novia se congele-_

_-¿novia?- sonrío suspicaz ,arqueando sus cejas de forma divertida- me gusta cómo suena eso- aseguro cruzando sus brazos entre el cuello del chico y besándolo con ternura en los labios-_

_-me alegra- el castaño se desprendió rápidamente de su bata y la puso sobre los hombros desnudos de la chica, definitivamente debía usar pijamas un poco mas abrigadas- no quiero que salgas con este clima, te puedes resfriar y lo digo enserio-_

_-Albus , nada pasara, estaré bien-_

_-pero…-_

_-amor dejame- insistio ahora con una expresión seria y una mirada algo turbia- a veces "tomar aire"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire- me ayuda a encontrar paz-_

_-de acuerdo, pero cuando "busques paz"- dijo repitiendo los gestos de su novia- asegúrate de estar bien abrigada, porque sino tendrás que hallar otro método para hacerlo-_

_-lo prometo amor, estaré bien abrigada-_

_ENDFLASHBACK_

-que busque paz? Que quiere decir eso- pregunto la rubia golpeando al moreno que llevaba mucho tiempo en mutismo-

-te lo voy a traducir- dijo ahora el moreno mirando a su prima- dejala el tiempo que le pegue en gana estar ahí, fui claro o aun quedaron dudas-

-idiota-

-gracias , pero tus halagos me resbalan- dijo el castaño para girarse hacia una de las habitaciones con rapidez-

* * *

-buenos días!-grito de lleno la señora Weasley seguida de sus nueras Fleur, Audrey y angelina junto a su esposo George-pero que creen que hacen?-

-nosotros nada- contestaron a la vez la castaña y el rubio bufando de frustración mientras la pelirroja no podía más que agradecer a todo los dioses de ese mundo que la habían librado de la "charla" –

-de acuerdo- dijo Georges con una ceja levantada a su sobrina castaña dejando en claro la ironía- si no sucede nada, entonces podrían mover sus traseros de la encimera para que mamá pueda hacernos el desayuno-

-Georges!- angelina lo golpeo en la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza y Audrey y Fleur se reían –

-chicos , que desean desayunar-

-tranquila nana, no quiero saber de comida hasta mucho después- asevero la chica castaña rápidamente , negando con la cabeza, suficientes con la porquerías de lily se dijo así misma-

-Merlín! deberías revisarla- dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo mayor a Scorpius

-tío Georges!- se sonrojo la chica mientras el rubio posaba una sonrisa ladeada, que mas que divertida le pareció ¿tierna?- creo que me largo-

- adiós amor- dijo Scorpius mientras le mandaba un beso por el aire que la castaña maldecía mil veces- vamos lily- la jalo del brazo de inmediato, una cosas eran los antojos de embarazada a solas, pero con tanta gente podrían resultar peligroso- recuerdas que me ibas a mostrar ese hermoso árbol ,ahora- sentencio con la mirada a la ojiverde de mirada suplicante-

-de acuerdo- susurro despacito mientras los dos rápidamente salían de la sala y se dirigían al lago de la madriguera-

-ni creas que por que rose se largo- lily pareció enmudecer al escuchar a su amigo llamar por el nombre de pila a su prima- no me vas a decir ahora mismo que paso anoche-

-quiero mis huevos- se empeño la pelirroja terca mientras sus mejillas se volvían unos morritos que derritieron al rubio-

- está bien- el chico volvió hacer un pequeño hechizo en su mano, donde apareció el bol como la mezcla en el- pero me dices todo lily sin omitir nada-

-te lo prometo, ahora dámelo- lily le arrebato el plato con una sonrisa , si iba a pasar por un trago amargo que mejor que pasarlo con el mejor plato del mundo!-

Lo sé , tarde pero que creen estoy mucho más libre ahora que estoy entrando a vacaciones así que espero poder actualizar pronto el nuevo cap., gracias a los reviews y a todos aquellos que pusieron sus alertas con respecto a la historia, en serio que les guste y nos leemos

PD:la canción es de cuna y no conozco su autor pero bueno aclaro no es mia jajajajajajaj

PLEASE REVIEWS =D


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno que puedo decir..hmm estoy algo tiste si les soy sincera porque bueno esperaba recibir un poquito más de ánimo con los reviews y todo eso, porque no se a veces te hacen dudar si la historia está bien o mal , pero bueno eso es decisión de cada lector poner o no su opinión y lo tomo de esa manera, espero que les fuste este cap., y que bueno lo disfruten =)

Muchos agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han acogido a la historia y que se encuentra entre sus favoritos =D

CAP 7

-creo que te pasaste- dio un pelirrojo serio a su mejor amigo pelinegro-mira que llegar a retar así a tu padre-

-Fred, no estoy de ánimo para esto- dijo Albus sirviendo una taza de café, a la cual aplico un pequeño hechizo no verbal y poso a su lado un ponquecito-

-nunca estarás de ánimo para hablar sobre esa chica- le asevero el pelirrojo- crees que no me he dado cuenta , no han pasado dos meses desde que nos reclutaron a esta misión y tu pareces otro, vas de mal en peor al-

-Fred he dicho que no-

- mira Albus , yo te quiero, eres mi primo y prácticamente mi hermano, pero no me pidas que simplemente me calle-

-Fred no es un buen lugar- lo interrumpió en seco al ver llegar a cierta pelinegra que observaba todo con ojos critico- buenos días señorita Chassier-

-Buenos días Señor Potter y Señor Weasley-

-Fred, solo Fred – dijo el pelirrojo que aún sentía sus hombros tensionados, pero forzaba una sonrisa a la chica, después de todo lo que ese par tuviera , no debía afectar su trato con la joven amable frente a él- ya te lo he pedido antes ,por cierto buenos días a ti también Emilie -

- si tienes razón- la chica sonrío un poco y luego fijo sus ojos en las esmeraldas que la miraban con un intensidad demoledora- usted señor Potter puede decirme también Emilie si así lo desea-se sonrojo un poco mientras el chico asentía a ella, con un mirada nublada-

-Albus-contesto secamente para retirarse de la instancia seguido de un pelirrojo con una mirada de disculpa a la chica-

- lo siento Albus..- murmuro viendo vagamente el espacio vacío donde su castaño amado se había ido sin siquiera una mirada, pero quien puede culparle, se repitió a sí misma, mientras sus ojos se humedecían- no lo quise hacer amor- observo la cocina y noto un vaso humeando en la encimera acompañado de un ponquecito de avena-

-lo dejo Albus para ti- resonó una voz fuerte y reconfortante por la instancia-

- Señor Potter- se volteo con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que no pudo sostener-

-Albus odia los ponquecito de avena desde niño-aseguro viendo efectivamente la masa-

-lo sé, siempre me lo negó pero el muy tonto frunce la nariz cuando los come- sonrío levemente para luego acercarse y abrazar al castaño- no sé cuanto podre soportar esto señor, lo amo demasiado-

-pequeña rebelde no puedes decaer ahora- revoloteo el cabello de la chica buscando hacerla sonreír, mostrarle ese cariño que le fue tomando en todo ese año que venían compartiendo-

-es muy difícil verlo así- sollozo apretándose en el pecho del mayor- no sé que voy hacer-

- vamos tranquila- susurro Harry abrazándola a él suavemente, consolándola, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía esa niña, no por nada había pasado por tanto por su amada Ginny- sé que es duro en este momento, pero es por su bien y por el de todos-

-lo sé, Harry, juro que lo se-murmuro dejándose mimar por ese hombre quien le recordaba tanto a su propio padre- pero no lo hace menos doloroso-lo último que sintió antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue un fugaz beso en su frente-

* * *

-y así fue como descubrí a ted a mi lado- culmino la pelirroja pasando un dedo todavía sobre el bol de la que era la mezcla-

-eso lo explica todo- susurro pensante el rubio para luego con su varita retirar el plato , cuyo olor lo estaba tentando a vomitar y quitar la pegajosa mezcla de las manos de la pelirroja-Lupin sufrió una descompensación mágica a tal grado que perdió la facultad de controlar su habilidad de transformación-

-qué?-lily se levanto sobresaltada sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte-por Merlín! está bien?

-lilian tranquilízate , está bien , le di unas posiones para controlar su flujo mágico-Scorpius poco a poco la hizo sentarse de nuevo contra el árbol acariciando su cabello para calmarla-

-¿seguro?-

-te lo juro- sonrío el rubio- tu cuerpo necesitaba su magia , supongo que el acercamiento entre sus cuerpos genero la transferencia mágica- la chica lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos- lilian los embarazos mágicos demandan la magia de ambos padres, en pequeñas dosis en el caso del mago, pero teniendo en cuenta tu caso, supongo que esas pequeñas dosis se fueron acumulando poco a poco y generaron este desorden ante el contacto-

- de acuerdo, creo que entiendo-

-mientras recibas su magia , tu cuerpo reaccionara con algunos beneficios, como la falta de nauseas-

- por tanto….- la chica movió las cejas incitándolo, conocía lo suficiente a la serpiente para saber cuando había un trasfondo en el tema-

-te sugiero que compartas la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él durante tu instancia en la madriguera-

-¡¿Qué?- la explosión de un árbol cercano al rubio le dio una idea de que tanto le gustaba su propuesta al parecer a la peculiar pelirroja

* * *

-uhhy Merlín como me quito esa maldita peste de encima!- grito desesperada rose lavándose las manos y el rostro aun podía sentir ese horroroso olor-

Los golpes en la puerta y una suave risa la hizo notar una segunda presencia a sus espaldas

-mira Malfoy si vienes a joderme….-

-Malfoy? Para ser tu novio , no eres muy cariñosa sabes- dijo un ted bien vestido y que se acercaba a una pequeña loción junto a la llave de agua-

- teddy…teddy..por Merlín!-grito la chica abriendo sus ojos y apenas respondiendo al abrazo que le dirigía el chico-cuando..cuando- algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ahora entendía a que se refería el rubio cuando le menciono lo de la noche entre lily y ted-

-ardillita cálmate- el chico meció el cabello rizado y sonrío a la morena-

-lo siento, es que bueno no te esperaba todavía por aquí- dijo sinceramente la castaña recuperándose de la impresión

-rose se supone que es mi boda- la sonrisa triste del chico dejo aun mas desconcertada a la castaña- debo estar aquí-

-es cierto- la voz de rose sonó algo cortante ante el tema- debes estar muy emocionado-

- por supuesto- teddy sonrío levemente ante la actitud de su pequeña ardilla, sabía que rose era de armas tomar cuando sentía que agredían a algo amado y por supuesto que su niña entraba en la categoría-

-me alegro por ti-aunque la mueca desdeñosa de la chica le dejo muy claro la ironía de sus palabras- que seas muy feliz y que coman nargles lo que les queda de vida- el portazo en la puerta solo hizo reír al metamorfago

-al parecer la madrina de mi hijo es todo un caso- negó suavemente, no tenía que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que ese eran los deseos de su niña- vaya nargles… siempre pensé que eran perdices…-

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto el castaño observando a la pelinegra en la cama descansando-

-tío Harry dice que está muy cansada, solo un estrago de la maldición cruciatus-

-¿Qué?, pero si..-

-recibió una tortura masiva hace dos meses, no sé muy bien que paso, pero confórmate con saber que termino en manos de cuatro mortifagos que la torturaron lo suficiente para dejarla lisiada de por vida, tampoco sé muy bien a que hacía referencia mi tío cuando me dijo eso, ella parece estar muy bien, bueno hasta hora- dijo señalando la palidez de su tez- ya te puedes imaginar que todo esto de los viajes han logrado llevarla a su límite-

-lamento escuchar eso en realidad- dijo suavemente Lennon-

-no debes…- los dos jóvenes de la habitación miraron fijamente la figura que murmuraba muy bajo y abría sus parpados un poco dando una visión de sus zafiros brillantes- yo..yo..tuve..suerte-

-Emilie descansa por favor- Victorie tomo la mano de la chica- estas algo débil así que duerme un poco mas-

-si- la chica asintió suavemente para luego dejarse en volver de nuevo en el supor del sueño-

-mañana será un día de locos- susurro la rubia para sí misma tras tener claro los planes de su tío-

* * *

-estoy muerta- susurro cierta achocolatada en el momento que se pegaba contra la pared y se dejaba caer a lo largo de ella, maldita sea la hora que llego a su casa gritando a los cuatro vientos que quería ser sanadora, porque no había escogido algo más sencillo que no relacionara vómitos, trasnochos y montones de estrés-

-yo de ti, revisaría tu concepto de estar muerto- la voz de un hombre la hizo elevar sus ojos negros al chico que la miraba curiosamente con unos ojos azules eléctrico- respiras, hablas y puedes observar a la perfección al parecer-

- vaya no me digas, me acabo de dar cuenta- contesta a la defensiva la morena para luego pararse rápidamente y retar al medimago frente a ella , porque si ese túnica definitivamente debía de ser de uno-porque mejor no te largas y me dejas en paz-

-por qué mejor no le bajas a la voz y te tranquilizas- replico el rubio con calma sin mostrar menor signo de alteración- no creo que le haga bien al bebe que su madre se altere fácilmente-

-de que hablas, no estoy embarazada idiota- aseguro la morena tocando su vientre plano-

-lo sé- dijo sonriendo el rubio para luego posar una mano exactamente sobre la palma de la chica- pero en un futuro no me gustaría que mi hijo naciera neurótico porque mi mujer no se controla-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Weasley!- una mujer regordeta apareció en ese momento al lado de la morena que aún miraba confundida al rubio- Disculpe las molestias que la interna Weasley le haya podido provocar Sanador Scamander- Roxanne abrió al máximo sus ojos observando aturdida al extraño que no resulto ser tan extraño-

-no hay nada que disculpar, creo que lo correcto sería que yo lo hiciera, por quitarle tiempo a tan talentosa sanadora- alabo el rubio para sonreír suavemente - ahora podria indicarme el camino a la sala de operaciones sanadora Smith-

-por supuesto sígame- la mujer al dar la vuelta no pudo notar como en un movimiento rápido el rubio poso sus labios en la frente de la chica - nos vemos Roxanne-

Lo próximo que supo la morena fue a que se encontraba como al principio con la diferencia que aparte de un horrible dolor en los hombros ahora tenía a su corazón latiendo como un loco.

-Lyssander….-

* * *

-Sanadora- la voz de un niño distrajo a la joven de cabellos rojos con destellos naranjas-

-si pequeño- dijo con suavidad moviendo los cabellos azabaches del niño e inclinándose a su altura-

-usted es muy bonita- dijo con un sonrisa besando su mejilla y ruborizándose ante su atrevimiento- y yo quería darle esto- rápidamente extendió la mano con un rosa un poco maltrecha y marchita pero que Lucy recibió con una dulce sonrisa- gracias por curar a mi hermanita-

-de nada , es todo un placer- Lucy acaricio la mejilla del pequeño y luego señalo la habitación de donde había salido- deberías volver a Sam no le gusta quedarse solita-

-tiene toda la razón sanadora weas..weas..- el niño intentaba leer el apellido bordado en la bata aunque era un poco enredado para el-

-Lucy, solo Lucy-

-de acuerdo, hasta luego sanadora Lucy-

-eso fue muy dulce- la chica subió la mirada para notar los ojos celestes y soñadores de un joven rubio frente a ella, vestido en su totalidad como muggle , pero teniendo un expediente medico entre sus manos- parece que usted disfruta de la pediatría-

- sí, los niños son todo un encanto- sonrío la chica con pecas en las mejillas mirando efectivamente las diferente puertas decoradas con caricaturas en movimiento- creo que me especializare en pediatría mágica después de bueno cumplir mis labores como interna-

-es una opción muy gratificante de la medimagia- aseguro el rubio incrustando sus ojos en el purpura que se estaba tornando como un par de sombras en los ojos azules de la chica- debería descansar-

- faltan aun para eso- sonrío la chica aunque bostezo un poco, una noche en vela siempre era extremadamente agotador, ya podía imaginarse los berrinches de su prima-

-no es cierto- dijo el rubio extendiendo una tarjeta a ella- no quiero verla hasta dentro de tres días ni a usted ni a su prima, que descansen- el chico se retiro en parsimonia siendo seguido por los desorbitados ojos azules de la medimaga, después de todo no todo los días se posa frente a ti el nuevo director del hospital de magia y hechicería de San Musgo-

-Lorcan…-

* * *

-pero querido…- intento replicar la pelirroja con sus ojos vivaces rodeados de marcadas arrugas- es la tradición- dijo mirando a cada una de las parejas frente al, incluso a la cansada Audrey al lado de un recién llegado Percy, y a un sonriente Charlie

-Molly –Harry se acerco a la mujer que consideraba prácticamente su madre y tomo su mano con delicadeza- sé que es tradición, recuerda yo también me case aquí con Ginny- sonrío a su mujer , que si bien recibía con sorpresa la noticia parecía estar dispuesta a seguirle el juego- pero debemos ser honestos, la madriguera es un lugar maravilloso, pero cuando lleguen los demás será demasiado pequeña e incómoda para todos y eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros queremos ¿cierto?-

- lo sé, pero si..-

-Molly, restaurar así sea con magia una casa como la madriguera tomara semanas y no tenemos ese tiempo, la boda es en un mes y debemos ser consientes que el lugar más adecuado hasta el momento resulta ser grimmauld place- asevero el moreno mirando suavemente a su suegra que parecía escuchar atentamente cada una de sus palabras- sé que es diferente a lo usual, pero lo más importante es la familia y su comodidad-

-querida , Harry tiene razón- dijo Arthur Weasley quien había escuchado atentamente a su nuero y observaba lleno de amor a su esposa- la madriguera solo es una casa , al igual que grimmauld place, es la familia lo que marca la tradición-

- mamá , hazlo por ver feliz a teddy y su prometida, ellos se merecen un lugar adecuado para su boda- asevero la pelirroja acercándose a su esposo y tomando la otra mano de su madre-

-mama acepta de una buena vez- dijo agotado Georges de ver la escena frente a él al igual que sus hermanos y respectivas esposas- se que no es lo que tu deseas, pero los chicos tienen derecho a tener una ceremonia que sea de su total gusto, y que mejor para esta la nueva- dijo sonriendo aunque su mujer parecieses querer comérselo- recibir su boda en una habitación amplia e independiente y lejos de los alcances de un hormonado teddy-

-oh por Merlín!- dijo angelina intentado no reír ante la cara estupefacta de su suegra- geoorge!

-mañana nos mudamos- dijo puntualizado molly –

-me debes cinco galeones ron- susurro George viendo a su enfurruñado hermano- te dije que una insinuación de sexo sería suficiente-

* * *

-¡¿Qué?- la fuerza de ocho voces resonó fuertemente sobre la madriguera, con excepción de Scorpius que solo bufo ante la noticia y de ted que miraba enternecido el cejo fruncido de su pelirroja-

-como que grimmauld place!- la voz de Roxanne fue la primera en intervenir aun vistiendo su uniforme de san musgo, si bien había llegado poco después del almuerzo, su siesta se extendió lo suficiente para levantarse al anocher con el aun puesto-

-si , como lo han oído- repitió un tranquilo Harry observando a sus sobrinos y sus hijos-

- Harry pensó que sería mas cómodo para todos permanecer allí- dijo Bill a todos los chicos que parecían algo alterados con excepción de Albus y Fred que no se inmutaron-

-la boda necesita espagcio- aseguro Fleur asintiendo complacida ante la idea-

-¿por qué diablos no lo dijeron desde el principio?-

-rose que es ese vocabulario- la voz de una enfurruñada Hermione interrumpió a su hija que parecía roja de la furia-

- pero mama llegamos aquí como buenos idiotas- los murmullos de todos comenzaron alzarse , incluso Lucy que parecía ser la mas tranquila también se veía inquieta-

- basta!-dijo fuertemente Hermione dejando estupefacto a todos- van a empacar y meterán sus traseros a la chimenea mañana a primera hora –puntualizo para luego retirarse rápidamente de la habitación seguida de un ron algo nervioso-

-nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente para escucharle a tía Hermione decir la palabra trasero en una oración- dijo lily tras el denso silencio que protagonizaban los adultos y los más chicos-

-prima que te digo soy una mala influencia- se encogió de hombros una rose que aun algo pálida por el comportamiento de su madre, estaba feliz del poco decoro que por primera vez la perfecta Hermione Granger protagonizaba.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado.

DEJEN REVIEWS AJJAJA =D


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap =)

CAP 8

-¿vas a estar bien?- susurro rose a su prima mientras se sacudían las cenizas tras ese viaje temprano en flu, habían sido las ultimas en llegar después de un Scorpius cargado de maletas de nuevo-

-¿de qué hablas?- devolvió la pregunta una tajante lily cuya mirada se notaba fría y distante- por que debería estar mal- completando su respuesta de mala manera

- sabes que solo espero que no le arranques la cabeza- susurro rose para alejarse rápidamente al lado del hurón, eso le pasaba por metida y preocuparse demás por su prima

-tan mal esta?- susurro el rubio lo suficientemente bajo para que la rubia menor a unos cuantos metros no los escuchara-

- estoy contigo ahora , eso responde tu pregunta- dijo en un susurro bajo la chica con su entrecejo fruncido y la mirada algo dolida por la actitud de lily

Cierto rubio prefirió callar, si bien amaba molestar a la castaña verla lastimada no era una opción…nunca lo diría a grandes voces pero mirar sus ojos chocolates dolidos nunca había sido unos de sus mayores placer como muchos podían llegar a asegurar. Así que en un acto muy gryffindor para su gusto , tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya siendo observando irónicamente por la castaña que había centrado por un segundo la atención en el

-nadie podrá decir que soy un mal novio- dijo con sus mascara de indiferencia, suspirando de alivio al ver que la chica parecía más tranquila luego miro de nuevo a la pelirroja frente a la chimenea que lucía unas esmeraldas huecas y vacías.- ella no es si misma ahora-

* * *

-sigo creyendo que esto es una pésima idea- aseguro Victorie nerviosa al lado del muy serio metamorfago-

- lo sé, mi pequeña se ve muy mal- dijo preocupado viendo como los ojos de su niña esta nublados por un capa de frialdad – amor no sabes cuánto lo lamento-

-espero que los planes de Harry sirvan para una mierda más que arruinar nuestras vidas-

- el jefe de aurores no expondría a su familia tras de nada- aseguro Lennon revolviendo sus cabellos suavemente, esperando pasar desapercibido ante las familias más grandes que hasta hora conocía-

-lo sé, maldita sea , que lo se- aseguro victoria quien veía de reojo a su prima, tan fría y distante, era difícil verla de esa forma tan diferente, solo faltaba echarle un ojo para saber que un gran dolor tenía que estarse ocultando tras su máscara de indiferencia-

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Albus dando la ultima calada a su cigarro, necesitaba estar solo para enfrentar el circo que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría en la sala de estar de grimmauld place-

- viva- respondió Fred tranquilamente sentándose al lado de su primo en el porche de la mansión – respira al menos- continuo para luego observar como las esmeraldas de su primo comenzaba a tonarse oscuras al parecer por la preocupación – venga te estoy jodiendo- dijo el chico siendo ahora fulminado por las brillantes esmeraldas- Emily está bien aun duerme, parece que tuvo un caso de agotamiento leve según las palabras de tu padre hoy que me lo cruce en la madriguera- el chico elevo la mirada al cielo oscuro que parecía arremetir contra la ciudad londinense- aunque…estaba muy pálida- no se sorprendió al sentir el leve cosquilleo en su piel de la recién desaparición mágica de su primo- es increíble toda una vida y aun me cree- negó divertido con la cabeza imaginándose la escena que se iba a desarrolla en el ala oeste superior de esa mansión-

* * *

-por Merlín! Emily!- se reprendió la pelinegra usando unas bragas negras y un brasier a conjunto mientras evaluaba los vestidos con ojos críticos- solo escoge un maldito vestido! Recuerda lo que dijo Fred todo el mundo te esta espe…- el repentino ruido a sus espaldas la hizo voltearse rápidamente con varita en mano (una que estaba sobre su cama) e incrustarla en el cuello del forastero- no te muevas-

-soy yo- dijo con un hermoso sonrojo el castaño apartando con sus dedos lentamente la varita de la pelinegra que lo observaba con ojos desorbitados-disculpa..yo…no sabía….que- balbuceaba el chico mientras observaba el cremoso cuerpo de la chica en especial la extraña cicatriz que lucía justo al lado de su vientre plano-

-la próxima vez toca la puerta- replico la chica apartándose de inmediato de Albus y tapándose con la bata rosada que se encontraba en la repisa a unos cuantos pasos- ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto suavemente desviando su mirada e intentando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas-

-bueno yo..- la situación sobrepasaba a Albus en mucho, no solo había notado la mentirosa piadosa de su miserable primo , sino que además había visto a la mujer que amaba semidesnuda con ese conjunto de ropa interior sumamente atrevido y que había levantado más que un mal pensamiento en el-yo…-

-¿Harry me mando a llamar?-tanteo la pelinegra observando lo carmesí que Albus se veía en ese momento-

-¿Harry?- la familiaridad con la cual la chica llamo a su padre saco a relucir su serpiente interior- no sabía que tu vieras una relación tan intimida con mi padre , como para llamarlo por su nombre de pila-

- tienes razón es un atrevimiento de mi parte- contesto de inmediato la chica, diciéndose estúpida en la mente, lo último que necesitaba era que Albus sospechara que la relación con su padre no era de dos meses como todos en aquella misión con excepción de teddy suponían-

-que extraño-continuo Albus observando el ligero movimiento de sus manos- no pareces el tipo de chicas que se toma atrevimientos-aseguro el moreno volviendo a su actitud fría y analítica-

- y tu no pareces el tipo de chico que entra a la habitación donde una mujer se está cambiando- contesto la pelinegra sin dejarse intimidar ni por un instante-

-eso fue un accidente- aseguro el moreno con su cejo fruncido-

- pues tu accidente se está extendiendo así que retírate ahora- dijo señalando la puerta blanca de la amplia habitación- cuando necesite que alguien me ayude a "cambiar" puedo llamar a teddy, después de todo es mi prometido ¿no?-

- cuidado con lo que dices- dijo Albus con las pupilas dilatadas y la mandíbula tensionada- no te lo permito-

-no necesito tu permiso para nada- aseguro la chica con voz recia aunque los ligeros pasos que daba hacia atrás ante el eminente acercamiento del moreno la hicieron colisionar contra una de las paredes quedando entre los brazos de un muy enojado Potter- apártate Albus-

-no lo hare- aseguro el castaño inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran justo al lado de su oído- un día te lo dije en Francia y te lo repito aquí- asevero el chico disfrutando del aroma que desprendía esa zona en ella- eres mía Alex, Emilie o como sea- y seguido a sus palabra tomo la cintura entre sus manos y enterró sus labios en ese cuello esbelto, mordiendo , absorbiendo la piel , escuchando los pequeños gemidos filtrados de la chica y satisfecho del manchón rojo que se había formado justo allí- no sé a que demonios juegas con mi padre, pero lo averiguare-

Lo próximo que sintió la chica al abrir de nuevos sus ojos fue el ligero cosquilleo de la desaparición…..

-maldito idiota Albus- refunfuño la chica pelinegra muy sonrojada decidiéndose a escoger el vestido azul sobre el blanco de las sabanas de la cama.

* * *

-Merlín apiádate de mí- refunfuño Dominique tallando sus ojos por cuarta vez, definitivamente debía buscar una buena poción para los trasnochos se reprocho mentalmente la chica jugando unos segundos con su cabello- que emoción- dijo irónicamente mientras observaba como la gran parte de su familia lucia sonrisas emocionadas ante la idea de conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia, no tenía nada contra las francesas y menos contra teddy pero definitivamente esto era uno de esos momentos en los que preferiría dormir plácidamente en su cama- apenas si pude tocar la cama- murmuro de nuevo recordando los poquitos minutos que disfruto de las suaves cama de la madriguera antes de ser empujada por una furica Hermione Granger-

-Dominique-aun en un susurro era evidente el reclamo que venía de espaldas a la rubia- que son esos harapos que llevas?-

-madre, estoy bien y tu-dijo con ironía la pequeña rubia mirando directamente a los penetrantes ojos de la mitad vela- ahh y esto se le conoce como ropa- dijo señalando los pantalones rotos y la camiseta negra que lucía un logo muggle- ya sabes pantalones y camiseta-

- Dominique respeta a tu madre- la voz de su padre le hizo notar la presencia del pelirrojo que veía con reproche a la menor de sus hijos-

- créeme que lo hago- dijo la chica retando a sus padres

- por que no puedes ser mas como tu hermana- dijo la francesa mientras miraba de mala forma el cabello recogido de su hija y la ropa que llevaba-tener un poco de estilo o si quiera elegancia …- dijo con un deje de decepción y despectiva señalando cada punto en la rubia que sentía un ligero escozor en sus ojos castaños- por que no puedes tener un poco de orgullo de mujer o si quiera buenas notas-

-por que mejor no pides que deje de ser yo- contesto la chica por lo bajo mirando con dolor a su madre, una que siempre la había dejado de un lado por su queridísima Victorie, y a su padre que nunca había hecho nada por cambiar las cosas-nos saldría más corta la amena charla-

-pues sabes algo- dijo Fleur con sus ojos entrecerrados a la pequeña que no había nada más que avergonzarla todo una vida- no sería mala idea- seguido de esto jalo a su esposo y se alejaron de un muy impactada rubia….

* * *

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-susurro Ginny a su esposo que reposaba al otro lada de la habitación con su esposa entre los brazos- y no intentes negarlo Potter, toda una vida a tu lado no es en vano-

-ginny- harry abrazo más a su mujer y beso ese pequeño luna que se asomaba mas abajo de su oreja- confía en mí-

-créeme que lo intento- aseguro la chica mirando con extrañes como su hijo menor recién aparecía acompañado de un muy burlesco Fred- y por eso solo te diré una cosa con respecto a esto-

-habla cariño-

- espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- dijo la mujer a su esposo- yo te amo profundamente Harry pero no esperes que ponga sobre ti a mis hijos y antes que interrumpas- dijo alzando la mano – incluyo a teddy-

- jamás haría sufrir a mis hijos gin- dijo apretando sus brazos en su esposa- a menos que sea irremediablemente necesario-

-eso es lo que temo amor, precisamente eso- dijo la pelirroja soltándose de su amado , para acercarse a una muy atareada Elisa tratando de calmar a la pequeña de la familia

* * *

-voy a subir a buscarla- susurro victoria a teddy mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sillón donde se había sentado hacia un rato-

-no creo que sea necesario- contesto Lennon señalando con la cabeza a la entrada de la habitación donde la pelinegra comenzaba asomarse con un precioso vestido azul, mientras era acompañada por una pequeña mascara blanca amarrada con un nudo ladeado-comienza la función-

Todas las voces del lugar parecieron cesar ante la aparición de la futura miembro de la familia.

-te vez hermosa Emilie- susurro teddy tras rápidamente acercarse y tomar su mano ante todos los allí presente-

-lamento la tardanza hubo unos inconvenientes- dijo para mirar brevemente a Albus que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y la miraba indescriptiblemente-

-ahora familia- dijo el metamorfago por lo alto acercando al centro de la habitación a la pelinegra que se comenzó a sonrojar – quiero presentarles oficialmente a mi prometida Emilie Chassier-el silencio de la sala comenzó a poner de los nervios a la pobre pelinegra, pero solo pasado un segundo para ver a todo una marea rojiza abalanzarse para saludarle-

* * *

- lily no piensas saludar- dijo su madre acercándose a su hija que se estaba retirando rápidamente de la habitación , sin notar la evasión de cierta rubia desconsolada-

-mama no me siento bien- corto la pelirroja ignorando las miradas preocupadas de su madre-

-pero hija…-

- sucede algo tía?- se acerco rápidamente la castaña tras dar un "bienvenido" lo suficiente cortante para ganarse un reprimenda de su madre y de paso una mirada divertida del rubio idiota que hablaba ahora con su tío Harry-

-no lo sé rose, te juro que no se que rayos le sucede Albus y a ella desde que llegaron-

-¿Albus?- allí pudo notar como el castaño solo se encontraba agazapado en un rincón con una mirada bastante cortante, tan parecida a la de su prima hacia algunos minutos…..

* * *

-por que?- se repetía la rubia trepando aquel árbol frondoso de la propiedad, había pisado en pocas ocasiones esa mansión pero no podía negar lo hermoso que era ese jardín rodeado de arboles gigantes reunidos como si formaran el bosque privado de la mansión-¡¿por que? Me odias, dios dime que hice, dímelo!-

-¿Dios?-una voz profunda lo hizo bajar la mirada a una mirada azulada y curiosa bajo las ramas de ese árbol-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica secando sus lagrimas y tentando la varita de su pantalón- no sé como entraste pero lárgate-

-soy Alan Lennon- dijo el chico sin profundizar detallando esos gestos y rasgos tan conocidos- y tú debes ser Dominique Weasley- aseguro el chico viendo el dorado de esos cabellos aunque esos ojos, definitivamente nunca había visto unos tan profundos como aquellos-

-vaya…que raro alguien sabe mi nombre- dijo irónicamente rodeando firmemente la varita ahora entre sus manos-

- no te voy hacer nada así que deja quieta tu varita- asevero el chico tranquilamente haciendo un gesto a la mano oculta de la rubia en el árbol- soy compañero de tu hermana-

-¿un auror?- cuestiono la rubia para luego bufar por su estupidez- si eres su compañero supongo que debes ser auror-

-por si la dudas, lo soy- dijo mostrando un medallón en el que pudo observar el escudo de armas de la academia de efectivamente aurores- que haces ahí?-

-no lo sé – dijo la chica acomodándose para mirar el cielo- creo que el cielo me tranquiliza, es muy hermoso- " y no me juzga" pensó en su interior mientras observaba esa nubes que parecían pedazos algodón adheridos en el azul de allí arriba-

- sí que lo es- dijo el chico para sentarse en la base de aquel árbol y compartir con esa pequeña rubia un cómodo y complaciente silencio-

_Bueno agradezco los reviews de todos aquellos que dedican un minutico para expresarse, también agradezco a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos y que le han abierto su corazón a la historia, a si que gracias y les deseo lo mejor =D_

_DEJEN REVIEWS =D_


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno un nuevo cap, que espero les encante =3

CAP 9

-lilian luna Potter, mas te vale levantar ese trasero de la cama ¡AHORA!- grito rose enérgica jalando las sabanas en las que se encontraba oculta lily – un día , lily, un dia,24 horas me has tenido padeciendo ante la estúpida puerta- grito golpeando con la palma abierta las nalgas de su prima- tienes si quiera una idea de lo preocupada que estaba!-

-rose..lárgate- dijo la pelirroja enrollándose más entre las sabanas y comenzando a patalear ante la insistencia de la castaña-

-para qué? Dime – dijo rose con los ojos brillantes y reteniendo las lagrimas de la impotencia- para quedarte aquí como una buena idiota, para llorar y llorar y llorar, pues te informo de algo que todo el mundo sabe: de nada sirve llorar , lily de nada!- aseguro la castaña con un ligero picoteo en su corazón- levántate y deja de esconderte por que por mucho que te duela la realidad está ahí y no va a cambiar así que sal de las estúpidas sabanas!- grito viendo como lily la miraba intensamente con sus ojos algo hinchados- ese bebe te necesita fuerte- susurro a la pelirroja que asintió y salió de las sabanas directo al baño – llorar no sirve de nada- se repitió por última vez la castaña así misma mientras limpiaba una lagrima traicionera ante los recuerdos de hacía muchos años-

_FLASHBACK_

_-rose por favor - remarco una lily de cabellos extensos y ojos esmeraldas muy brillantes- necesito en serio que Scorpius te entregue el mapa-_

_-¿Malfoy?- pregunto la castaña mirando sus zapatos mientras sentía el ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-_

_-por favor no empieces- suplico la pelirroja rodando los ojos- y por lo más sagrado no le saques una tripa a Scorpius por el mapa sí, yo se lo preste ¿entendido?-_

_-pero….-_

_-nada rose, sabes si se quieren matar entre ustedes háganlo cuando les pegue la gana- asevero la chica mirando a la castaña que parecía mas tímida que nunca- pero no voy a permitir que algo pase por mi culpa, así que te tragaras ese genio que tienes y se lo pedirás amablemente-_

_-no entiendo porque es a mí a quien se lo dices- dijo la castañita haciendo un puchero-_

_-Scorpius es un caballero ante todo- aseguro la pelirroja negando con la cabeza para luego observa cómo cada vez se le hacía más tarde para su castigo- y tu…. Bueno eres tu-_

_-oye!-_

_-rose solo hazlo sin sacarle un ojo o algo ¿si?- la chica beso rápidamente en la mejilla en la indignada castaña y salió corriendo, ha este paso no saldría a Hogsmeade-_

_-y tu..bueno eres tu- repitió la chica con sorna las palabras de su prima, que rayos quería decir eso, acaso ella no era una…..¿ dama?...acaso eso quería decir que alguien como Scorpius no podría quererla así tal cual era, es decir..cierto que ella era algo dramática y salvaje en algunas ocasiones, y bien que la gente se le escondía en sus momentos explosivos de franqueza , que convertían a cualquier oración verdadera en un latigazo al autoestima, pero…de ahí a insinuar que no llegaba al nivel de ese rubio que la estaba volviendo loca los últimos meses..es muy diferente ¿cierto?- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- se dijo así misma sacándose las ideítas locas que pasaban por su cabezota- tú no eres menos que nadie entendido!-_

_-¡si!- rose se sobresalto al notar un bulto en el piso que estaba justo a su lado y la miraba con ojos hinchados y nariz roja- gracias- la chica se levanto para salir rápidamente corriendo-_

_-eso fue muy raro- se dijo para sí la castaña-_

_- no más que una chica hablando sola-_

_-¡Albus!- rose se sobresalto por segunda vez , viendo efectivamente al moreno emerger de las sombras- maldita costumbre Slytherin! Es que son un par de raritos que les gusta lo frio y lo oscuro, ¡que mierda pasa con ustedes?-_

_-oh vamos Rosie- la risa suave de Albus la hizo calmarse un poco- más bien dime que hace mi prima favorita, rodando las mazmorras-_

_-¿mazmorras?- el chico le señalo efectivamente los cuadros donde sobresalía el escudo de la casa de las serpientes- vaya , Rosie quien te tiene tan turbada- Sonrío con suspicacia el chico y la mirada con un brillo burlón que le dedicaba le hizo tener la certeza que lo diría- será acaso cierto rubio respingado, amigo y compañero de mi cuarto?-_

_-no podía callarse la bocota ¿cierto?-_

_-es bueno saberlo de tus labios primita- los ojos sorprendidos de su prima y el rápido sonrojo le hizo saber al moreno que había notado la trampa demasiado tarde-_

_-maldito Slytherin-_

_-a mucho honor- saco el pecho mostrando la insignia en su uniforme- me alegra por mi hermanita, la pobre debe estar harta con ustedes dos y sus peleas simuladas-_

_-como…-_

_-rose soy tu primo- dijo con suficiencia viendo fruncir el par de cejas de su prima-de acuerdo, Scorpius no me dirá nada, pero conozco su itinerario de faldas- asevero el chico frunciendo el ceño al ver como los ojos de la castaña parecían ensombrecerse levemente-pero de un tiempo para acá dejo de frecuentar a ciertas amigas-corrigió de inmediato lo que produjo una pequeña sonrisa en la castaña- se va a la biblioteca a estudiar y de todas las mesas vacías, haya puesto justo a diagonal de ti-dice el moreno sonriendo- eso sin mencionar la bludger con la que casi le quita la cabeza a Finnigan por estar morboseandote-_

_-morbo..¿que ese imbécil!¿qué?-_

_-tranquila nos aseguramos que nunca más intente mirar mas allá de lo permitido-_

_-de acuerdo- sonrió complacida , conocía lo suficiente a su primo y a su novio para saber hasta dónde pueden llegar cuando la venganza toca a su puerta-_

_-ahora ya que estamos hablando del tema, podrías explicarme porque Scorpius y yo no hemos tenido la charla- dijo calmadamente el castaño mirándola con esos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban su peso de conciencia con lily-_

_-por lily-_

_-¿lily?-_

_-Scorpius y yo, bueno…si..las..cosas…ya sabes- rose movió sus manos como dando a indicar la palabra-pues…no queremos que lily sufra- la ceja levantada de Albus le dio a entender que definitivamente no la había captado- lily , tu hermana, mi prima, mejor amiga de ambos- dijo con un tono que denotaba lo exasperada que la estaba poniendo- si las cosas no funciona, pues no queremos tenerla ahí en medio-_

_-oh….claro-_

_-al fin-la pelirroja desde la posición que se encontraba pudo ver como una masa de niños de primero parecía dirigirse a un pasillo, que según recordaba el mapa , los dirigiría al gran comedor...-¡EL MAPA!- lo próximo que sintió fue una pared enterrándose en sus espaldas y a su primo sobre ella-_

_-estás loca- soltó por lo bajo mientras la tapaba con su cuerpo- eres una leona en medio de un nido de serpientes, te chiflaste , si alguien más te viese podría querer atacarte-_

_-no lo entiendes necesito el mapa que tiene Scorpius- asevero la chica mientras aprovechaba para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su primo y ocultar su identidad de los Slytherin de séptimo que parecieron intrigados ante el grito de ella-_

_-el no está aquí- susurro Albus para luego con una mirada helada espantar a los observadores- debe estar en el campo de quidditch con suerte lo encontraras, ahora largo!-_

_-vamos debe ser por aquí- se dijo la chica intentando reproducir el camino por los camerinos verde y plata del lugar, eran idénticos a los de gryffindor así que suponía que llegaría rápidamente a los vestidores , si no se equivocaba había oído hablar que Scorpius se quedaría un rato mas, aunque las risas del grupo le hicieron un extraño nudo en el estomago a la castaña- tonterías- se repito mientras seguía por los pasillos hasta chocar con la puerta de roble que casualmente estaba entreabierta en ese instante- que suerte- rose no podía sentirse más aliviada, por que recordaba como Mcgonagall había establecido que al igual que las casas los vestidores de quiditch llevarían una contraseña personal del equipo con el fin de evitar las bromas pesadas que en la última temporada parecieron multiplicarse, no obstante cuando se disponía a tomar el pomo lo escucho-_

_-Scorp así..- la voz de una chica acompañado de un gemido hicieron una mella intensa en su interior, porque era imposible , el no se atrevería hacerle eso, o ¿si?- bebe..no muerdas- verse sus manos temblar y sus ojos humedecerse , la hicieron saber cómo su propia mente sabía muy bien que pasaba pero necesitaba verlo con sus ojos, porque si eso iba acabar, tendría que arrancarse el corazón en ese instante, porque de algo estaba segura más que su vida, si ese episodio era cierto, olvidaría por completo esos meses de su vida, mataría cualquier sentimiento , y haría como si nunca hubiera pasado algo entre ellos dos, al fin y al cabo ese fue el trato que ellos mismo s hicieron cuando se atrevieron a intentar esa locura-_

_-vamos pequeña- se dijo así misma para luego ver por el rabillo del vestidor como se revolcaban efectivamente una pelinegra de ravenclaw con su ahora ex, sentir como su corazón se rompía fue quizás el momento más duro que había vivido en su vida, pero su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande como para contener las lagrimas, no iba a llorar, no al menos ahí, lo haría en su cuarto, se ahogaría en lagrimas si era necesario, pero a ellos ni a nadie le daría el gusto de señalarla no señor- confíe en ti- fue lo último que dijo para luego retirarse sin mirar nunca mas atrás-_

_Esa noche fue quizás la más larga de su vida, las lagrimas brotaban a un punto que sintió secarse por dentro, no le importaron los reclamos de lily a través de las cortinas por el tema del mapa, no le importaron los ruegos que siguieron a aquello, ni nada, nada importaba en ese momento… nada más._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

-si es definitivo solo los idiotas lloran- se dijo la castaña volviendo a la realidad y enterrando muy lejos de si esos recuerdos infantiles del primer amor, uno que según sus propias promesas nunca existieron-

* * *

- no soporto mas- aclaro Roxanne mientras se ponía su uniforme de sanadora y arrugaba su permiso dentro de la bata de san musgo- me importa muy poco lo que diga Lorcan-aseguro la morena a su prima Lucy que reía ante la impaciencia de su prima-

-siempre te quejas de cuanto te explotan en san musgo , ahora puedes descansar , pero te quieres ir a trabajar ¿Quién te entiende?- pregunto retóricamente Lucy abotonando el ultimo botón de su propio uniforme-

-Lucy solo omite tus comentarios de acuerdo- dijo la morena mientras jalaba a su prima a una chimenea cercana- acéptalo tú quieres estar allí más que yo, así que no me critiques-

* * *

-un turno doble a que ellas vendrán hoy- dijo Lysander sonriendo a su hermano que revisaba los informes que recién le había entregado-y si pierdes tendrás que invitarme un par de tragos-

-no seas idiota- dijo Lorcan sobre los lentes que estaba usando, a ver si entendía los garabatos de su hermano – se que estarán aquí, les di tres día con la esperanza que al menos descansaran uno me sorprenden que no hayan llegado ayer mismo-

- supongo que es por lo de teddy- contesto Lysander mientras aun observaba el pallete de colores de esa oficina y fugazmente notaba la ceja elevada de su gemelo- ya sabes lo que dijo mama-

-mama dice muchas cosas- dijo para sí el otro chico- como por ejemplo que ese color crema nos hará propensos a un ataque de snargles-

-cierto, pero no , me refería a la carta de Molly, ya sabes la que llego a la casa-

-¿Carta?-

-en serio eres director de San musgo- dijo irónicamente Lysander mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones el dichosos pergamino- mamá me lo dio antes de irse con papá de nuevo a áfrica por sus investigaciones-

-vaya…- dijo Lorcan leyendo el contenido donde se explicaba del futuro matrimonio del ahijado del amigo intimo de su madre- no la recordaba-

- pobre Lucy- dijo Lysander con una sonrisa burlona- mi futura cuñada estará condenada ha vivir con un olvidadizo empedernido-

- y la mía- dijo Lorcan haciendo referencia a la morena que siempre había atormentado a su hermano- sufrirá con un idiota de primera-

-así , pues Lucy tendrá que sufrir con un compulsivo al trabajo-

- y Roxanne con un maldito vago-

- si claro, pero Lu tendrá que vivir con el chico "le temo al horno microonda"- eso hizo sonrojar a Lorcan que nunca había superado su temor a ese aparato muggle-

-pues entonces Roxanne lidiara con el chico "calzoncillos con figura de perritos"- dijo Lorcan con voz alta viendo ahora sonrojar a su gemelo-

-disculpen- la voz de la enfermera logro hacerlos girar a la chica sonrojada que miro al techo antes de pronunciar las palabras mas a vergonzantes en la vida de los Scamander- la oficina no está insonorizada-

* * *

-ted ¿estas bien?- susurro emelie mientras se sentaba al lado del pelimiel que se encontraba muy serio en la cocina-

-es lily- sonrío un poco aunque su mirada se notaba fría y distante-

-oh vaya- susurro emelie - la hermanita de Albus ¿cierto?, ayer la vi no fue mucho, pero es realmente muy hermosa-sonrío un poco- Albus me hablaba mucho de ella, si se parece si quiera un poco a él, entonces ha de ser una personita muy especial-

-ciertamente, lily y Albus son muy parecidos- dijo ted con una mirada mas cálida- aman intensamente –

-lo sé- la chica soltó un suspiro y se aferro a la pregunta que en todo ese año había cruzado su cabeza- ¿como?-

-como…- dijo el chico extrañado ante la pregunta inconclusa-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo mirándolo fijamente, quería la verdad, quería saber cuál fue su error en aquel tiempo- ¿Cómo me hallaste?

- fue una casualidad - sonrío el chico decidiendo contar como fue que inicio la locura de esa misión-

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Quiénes son?- dijo cierto metamorfago mienstras observaba la fotografía entre sus manos, en el se revelaba una chica de unos dieciséis-diecisiete años acompañada de un pequeño de quizás trece o catorce años -_

_-Emelie y Andrew Chassier- Dijo Harry Potter mientras se acercaba a su ahijado y miraba sobre hombros al par de pelinegros- esa foto es de hace tres años- el moreno entrego al chico una carpeta en la cual efectivamente aparecían datos de sus vida, desde una serie de actas de nacimientos mágico, hasta pergaminos con calificaciones escolares de beauxbatons y durmstrang, no obstante fue una carta cuyo sello mágico estaba roto lo que más llamo su atención- es de su padre Nicholas Chassier- Harry efectivamente saco el documento con la intención que lo leyese allí-_

_Si esta carta se encuentra en tu poder, es porque mi muerte fue simplemente inevitable, Harry lamento no poder estar a tu lado para eliminar por completo este pasado que hemos cargados por mucho tiempo. El horrocrux está en poder de mis dos hijos, emelie y Andrew, ellos son sus auténticos portadores y han sido entregado a ellos por mi propia mano, Harry ruego que protejas las vidas inocentes de mis pequeños, porque si bien el poder de este maldito objeto ha sido sellado , la boca de mi hermano al parecer no. Harry , ELLOS LO SABEN e irán tras su caza. Búscalos y protégelos._

_Tu amigo,_

_Nicholas Chassier._

_-¿horrocrux? Acaso tu…-_

_-los destruí por completo- asevero el moreno para luego sentarse tras el escritorio de la oficina ahora lleno de fotos del par de jóvenes y documentos- sin embargo…_

_-¿que?- el pelimiel observo como el moreno reforzaba las protecciones de la oficina para cerciorarse de una privacidad total-_

_-teddy lo que te comente ahora es una información delicada que necesita mantenerse bajo la mayor discreción posible- el chico asintió esperando las explicación de su padrino- hace diez años, en una misión que yo mismo dirigí en conjunto con el ministerio francés para la captura inmediata de un grupo de mortifagos, conocí a Nicholas- dijo señalando la firma del documento- era un auror de zanja azul- teddy abrió enormemente sus ojos, ese honor solo había sido concedido a un par de aurores en todo el mundo – era un cazador de un nivel incluso superior al de Moody y con habilidades mágicas verdaderamente extraordinaria-asevero el moreno sonriendo tristemente a los recuerdos- aunque la misión no fue muy extensa congeniamos como compañeros y comenzamos a compartir experiencias, en ese entonces llamo mucho mi atención el especial énfasis en el que Nicholas me pedía información sobre los horrocruxes, me negué inmediatamente a decir algo sobre el tema, el simplemente dejo atrás sus intereses, y por el resto de los dos meses nos concentramos por completo a realizar las redadas-el castaño saco de un sobre aledaño con una fotografía de un pelinegro de ojos azules que abrazaba a los chicos que ya teddy había visto- una semana antes de mi regreso a Inglaterra me conto la historia de su vida y de cómo llego a ella el primer horrocruxes creado por voldemort- los ojos de teddy se abrieron al máximo ante esa información-aunque mas concretamente sería el primer modelo que intento crear-_

_-¿modelo?-_

_- no es un horrocrux ordinario, al menos no como el que mione, ron y yo vimos hace tanto- Harry efectivamente mostro a teddy la lista de horrocruxes que fueron destruidos en la segunda guerra mágica- no hay que ser un genio para notar que todo fueron objetos de alta resistencia mágica- luego saco una foto en la que aparecía una preciosa piedra ámbar que parecía fracturada- al igual que este-_

_-es..?- cuando su padrino asintió teddy concentro en su mirada en el pequeño objeto parecía una piedra ordinaria ámbar con reflejos dorados- entonces voldemort…-_

_-no-aseguro el chico que vivió , observando intensamente igual que su ahijado la foto- al menos no en ese estado, la piedra que ves allí es un cristal retirado del santo grial, según las leyendas muggles, el hijo del dios de su mundo bebió y derramo su sangre en el, posterior a la ceremonia en la que la uso murió al sacrificarse por amor a todos…están valioso que durante millones de años los muggles han intentado tenerla en su poder, no obstante al parecer desconocían los orígenes mágicos del objetos -_

_-insinúas que en ese estado, no es peligrosa – afirmo el pelimiel_

_-no está entera, está dividida en dos- mostro otra foto que mostraba la misma joya pero quebrada en posición inversa- cuando voldemort creó el primer horrocruxes, no sabía con exactitud la forma que tomaría el objeto que utilizaba como reserva mágica, solo tenía la seguridad que su magia se impregnaría en ella- Harry tomo ambas fotos y las unió formando un solo cristal- la piedra fue utilizada en su totalidad pero al verla fracturarse voldemort la considero un completo fracaso, en ese entonces el padre de Nicholas ,un fiel seguidor del lado oscuro, entrego como obsequio a su hijo las dos piedras que consideraba inútil, pues ellas no transmitían la magia negra de su amo - explico Harry mientras se tomaba el tabique de su nariz- Nicholas las guardo hasta tener la edad suficiente para entender para que fueron usadas y fue allí donde comenzó a indagar sobre las verdaderas propiedades de esa piedra-_

_-entiendo-_

_-nunca se me rebelo la forma de como se usaba- dijo el moreno – pero… estoy seguro que sus hijos , lo saben, mas ahora que son los nuevos portadores- asevero el jefe de aurores- sabiendo todo esto creo que entiendes la importancia de hallar a los dos chicos-_

_-si te aseguro que lo comprendo- teddy volvió a detallar los rasgos de ambos pelinegros- alguna pista-_

_-solo que huyeron hace menos de tres meses tras la muerte de su padre-_

_-eso es mucho tiempo, será muy difícil hallarlos-_

_- quizás…pero es vital lograrlo- aseguro el moreno mientras se preguntaba así mismo que tan posible era hallar a ese par …._

* * *

_-esto no puede ser cierto…- susurro impactado ted viendo impresionado la pareja que se revelaba frente a él en aquel parque-Albus…- observaba como el moreno tenia agarrada la mano de la pelinegra y la besaba mimosamente, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la joven- Merlín estoy tiene que ser una broma- se dijo así mismo, como era posible que por una pequeña casualidad hubiese dado con aquella chica, justo con esa chica, y no solo eso, en medio de una relación con el hijo de su padrino-_

* * *

_Seis meses después…._

_-es por tu seguridad- dijo teddy frente a la pelinegra que lo amenazaba con su varita en alto- necesitas protección-_

_-yo puedo protegerme sola-_

_-no lo niego- aseguro teddy mientras su cabello se oscurecía un poco ante la amenaza emergente en el ambiente- pero si yo pude hallarte, quien te garantiza que otros no pueden hacerlo también-_

_-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-_

_-tengo dos razones importantes- el chico bajo su varita y la guardo en su bolsillo, la pelinegra bajo al igual la suya pero no la soltó de entre sus manos- uno, no deseo que ese modelo de horrocrux caiga en las manos equivocadas- la chica pareció sorprenderse ante la información que manejaba-dos, quiero proteger lo que más ama Albus-_

_-¿conoces a Albus?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras su empuñadura se relajaba –_

_-soy teddy Lupin- extendió su mano con una sonrisa dulce-_

_-soy ….-_

_-eres emelie Chassier- completo teddy observando cómo desviaba su mirada- aunque Albus te conozca mas como Alex-_

_-tuve que mentirle-_

_-lo sé-teddy acaricio la mejilla de la pelinegra-se que lo quieres proteger y es por eso que te pido aceptes irte con nosotros, si algo te pasara , seguro que Albus se moriría-_

_-¿ustedes?-_

_- Mi padrino desea cuidar personalmente de ti, mas ahora que sabe lo mucho que te ama su hijo- emelie se ruborizo un poco aunque su mirada nublada le hacía entender lo mucho que le estaba costando tomar un decisión- Harry quiere protegerte-_

_- dame 24 horas para despedirme de él- los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lagrimas – permite pasar un día más a su lado-_

_- no será la última vez que lo veas- aseguro teddy- solo… por ahora es mejor para todos..bueno-_

_-entiendo- un par de lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas- soy un peligro en potencia para él y me siento como una idiota por dejar que se acercara tanto, no sé cómo puedo decir que lo amo-_

_- emelie..-_

_- eso no importa ahora, mañana aquí pasada la media noche- y antes de que el metamorfago pudiera decir algo mas desapareció-_

_ENDFLASHBACK_

-lamento si fui tan brusca contigo- dijo en un susurro la morena-

-tranquila, fuera actuado igual-respondió despreocupado viendo las luces filtrarse del medio día entre la ventana, llevaban una hora conversando-

-tedd- el susurro hizo al muchacho voltear a verle- gracias por todo-

-no deberías agradecerme- dijo serio para luego mirar hacia su abdomen cubierta-te asegure que podría protegerte y te falle-

-no hables idioteces sin ustedes hubiese muerto-

- nunca debiste haber estado en ese peligro- tedd acaricio la mano de emelie apretándola con cariño- te expusimos…-

-no- corto la frase la pelinegra mirando fieramente a los ojos del pelimiel- escucha muy bien, porque no quiero volver hablar de esto contigo- la chica acaricio con su mano libre a aquella cicatriz- Tu no fuiste quien levanto su varita contra mí, tu no fuiste quien me crucio durante horas, así que basta de culparse, pude morir, pero no lo hice eso es lo importante-

-nada será igual para ti- señalo el chico –yo puedo…- miro su varita y luego a la chica-

- nunca he sido alguien común- sonrío la pelinegra- eso solo es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir-

-eres alguien maravilloso-

-disculpen- la voz suave de lily los hizo volver sus miradas a la entrada de la cocina sin notar aun sus manos unidas- nana molly nos necesita- sus ojos brillosos fue lo último que vio el par de jóvenes antes de que ella se esfumara-

-pequeña…-

Ok hasta yo estoy sorprendidísima de lo largo que me salió este Cap., pero estaba tan feliz con los comentarios y con las alertas que solo lo deje fluir, se que subí tarde, pero bueno acabo de entrar otra vez a la U y eso pues siempre absorbe mucho tiempo.

Agradezco a todos, por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, con cada comentario y cada alerta, me sorprendí cuando algunos me agregaron entre sus autores favoritos, estaba súper feliz por eso =D.

En cuanto a la historia pues, quise un poquito de todo y espero que les guste, en cuanto a lo de rose , en los primeros Cap. ella afirma nunca haber amado a alguien, así que bueno espero que hayan entendido que ella simplemente dio por olvidado ese episodio de su vida, como si nunca hubiese pasado, solo aclaro para evitar cualquier confusión

DEJEN REVIEW =D


	10. Chapter 10

No se porque pero tengo una nueva afición hacia la pareja de rose y Scorp =D jajajajajajajaja no mentiras , queridos lectores bienvenidos a este nuevo cap.! Espero que les guste mucho chicos ,disculpen los retrasos pero hago lo mejor posible, este lo hice creo que igual de largo que el anterior asi que espero seriamente que pueda suavizar un poco mi largo periodo sin actualizar, el cual les juro que en serio en por falta de tiempo y algunas veces de inspiración. Pero que creen estoy súper feliz por todo los reviews que recibí y las alertas que son mi mayor motivación =D. Aquí sin más preámbulos les entrego el nuevo cap.!.

CAP 10

-árbol genealógico de la antigua y honorable familia Black- leyó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido el anuncio que surcaba esa pared, acompañado de múltiples rostros que constituían sus antepasados- mortifagos- susurro desviando la mirada al suelo, recordando como la primera palabra de bienvenida a hogwarts por parte de los otros niños había sido esa, como ese año mágico con el cual se había sido ilusionado en casa se había vuelto una pesadilla de la cual deseaba con toda su alma salir, pero que su orgullo e interesa lo había limitado a simplemente no llorar ; recordar lo despiadado que se mostraron los demás consigo es quizás lo más duro de reproducir dentro de sí, miradas de odios, de resentimientos , golpes de venganza e insultos hirientes, su primer año había sido un total fiasco todo por culpa de esos rostros visible en esa pared, por su pasado , por sus malditas atrocidades todos los habían señalado durante años, sino hubiese sido por su pequeña traviesa, el castaño ojijade y la comadreja escandalosa seguramente la experiencia de la escuela hubiese sido aun mas traumática para sí-

-a este paso te vas a quebrar el brazo- la voz de rose a su lado lo hizo notar efectivamente como apretujaba su brazo izquierdo- Scorpius…-el chico la miro sorprendido por el empleo de su nombre de pila, solo en contadas ocasiones desde quinto años , ella había recurrido si quiera a mencionarlo- bueno Huron-corrigió rose rodando los ojos un poco para luego alzar la cabeza y mirar también los rostros en la pared-no hay ninguna razón para que agaches la cabeza -

- no se dé que me hablas- contesto parco el chico mientras en sus ojos se notaban rasgo de aborrecimiento y repugnancia y su vista permanecía clavada al suelo-

-si que lo sabes- susurro la chica con las facciones relajadas tomando con sus manos la barbilla de Scorpius y haciéndole ver el tapete incrustado de la pared-

-no hay ninguna razón por la cual avergonzarse- aclaro la chica mientras recogía la manga izquierda de su chaqueta de lana- su sangre corre en ti, eso es cierto pero..- aproximo su brazo al desnudo del rubio que ahora la miraba intensamente- tú no eres ellos-asevero la castaña dejándose llevar un poco al acariciar las mejillas del chico con su mano libre- lo que eres como persona no viene de banalidades como estas- sonrío un poco recibiendo un gesto apreciativo del rubio- tu y yo sabemos lo que es vivir bajo la sombras de un apellido, independientemente de si esta es maligna o heroica, mi sangre no me hace un héroe y a ti la tuya no te hace un mortifago- la chica bajo su manga y con sus manos bajo poco a poco la del rubio- muchos de allí son personas maravillosas- dijo acariciando el tapete bajo los nombre reconstruidos de Sirius Black y Andrómeda Tonks- personas admirables- dijo con devoción trazando el nombre de Draco Malfoy con dulzura-son por ellos que no debes sentirte avergonzado de tu apellido-

-gracias- dijo Scorpius alzando su frente en alto y con una sonrisa orgullosa- jamás pensé que dirías algo así comadreja-

-nunca puedes dejarlo solo en gracias ¿cierto?- replico la castaña saliendo de allí en búsqueda de la pintura mágica que aplicarían al salón- por cierto- volteo un instante al rubio- yo nunca pensé que fueras un mortifago-y con esto dejo la habitación.

-lo sé , castaña, lo sé- sonrío Scorpius viajando por sus propios recuerdos, remontándose al primer encuentro con la Weasley Granger más escandalosa que jamás ha existido y al nacimiento de uno de los lazos más importantes de su vida :lily.

_FLASHBACK_

_-como transformar un roedor en copa de cristal…-murmuro el pequeño rubiecito que tenia partido sus pequeños labios, tras la paliza que recibió hacia apenas una semana por parte de unos chicos de tercero de su casa- odio transformaciones- se dijo así mismo cruzando las escaleras movedizas, que sin el siquiera lo notara rotaron suavemente al otro extremo dando en pleno con la entrada común de gryffindor, no obstante solo fue cuestión de un minuto para sentir un fuerte impacto en su costado-auch!-_

_-auch!-_

_Las voces infantiles sonaron a la vez mientras cada uno caía sobre su trasero al suelo…_

_-pero que rayos pasa contigo!-dijo furica la castañita que se sobaba aun su brazo-_

_-eso mismo digo- murmuro por lo bajo el rubio sobándose el costado de sus costillas, aun dolían por los golpes de apenas unos días- acaso no sabes que no debes correr por los pasillos-_

_-disculpa- soltó la chica levantándose como pudo y arreglado su falda-esto no es un pasillo-dijo efectivamente señalando las escaleras y el espacio entre estas y el retrato de la casa de los leones- además tu no deberías estar aquí-_

_-por qué?-dijo el chico con los ojos brillantes , llenos de un vacio profundo y de una ira escondida- acaso te da asco que me acerque-_

_-¿de qué hablas?- dijo anonadada la niña de cabellos alborotados- eres un serpiente , que quieres que te den una paliza, ¿acaso eres idiota?- la chica se volvió un segundo a la entrada donde disimuladamente movió sus manos hacia adentro, del cuadro apareció un pelirrojita , con pequitas disparatadas regadas por su nariz y brillantes ojos jade- lily apresúrate- apuro la castaña sellando rápidamente la entrada-_

_-hola amigo de Rosie- dijo lily risueña al rubio mientras le estrechaba la mano y besaba sus mejillas, dejando sonrojado al rubio-_

_-no es mi amigo- murmullo la castaña jalándolos a los dos para bajar por las escaleras y llegar a un pasillo lo suficientemente alejado de la entrada- creo que aquí estamos bien- dijo mirando de soslayo mientras se apoyaba en el muro e invitaba al par de acompañantes a tomar puesto en la banca ligeramente oculta tras la armadura que decoraba ese pasillo del castillo-_

_- Mi nombre es lily- dijo la pelirroja meciendo sus pies , sonriendo al chico que la miraba ahora cauteloso- soy de primer año-_

_-yo también- susurro el rubio para luego baja la mirada y meter el libro que tenia entre su maleta- y mi nombre no es importante- susurro mientras se paraba y se disponía a irse-_

_-eres Scorpius Malfoy- dijo rose mirándole con sus hermosos ojos melados y sus mejillas arreboladas- _

_-¿Cómo..?- el ligero escoso de sus labio y el gesto de dolor llamo la atención de la pelirroja_

_-¡Merlín, quien es ese salvaje que te golpeo!- dijo alterada la pelirroja mientras rápidamente volteaba al chico y le revisaba el rostro viendo el rastro de maltrato en los labios-¡voy a matar el que te hizo esto!- grito como apocella mientras obligaba al chico sentarse y dejarse revisar concienzudamente por la niña - rose ayúdame-_

_-está bien- dijo rose parándose frente al chico- abre un poco la boca- instruyo mientras sacaba su varita haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abrieran espantados-va a doler un poco- advirtió y antes que pudiera hacer algo sintió el cosquilleo de la magia en sus labios- listo-_

_- vaya…- contesto el rubio tocándose el labio y luego volviéndose dándoles la espalda con intenciones de irse- no vuelvas a usar tu varita conmigo- dijo el chico yéndose con pasos firmes por lo corredores dejando desconcertada al par de niñas-_

_-no podía decir solo "gracias"- dijo furiosa rose guardando su varita entre los pliegues de la capa- acaso están difícil esa maldita frase-_

_-deja de maldecir- contesto tranquila lily mirando con pesar el corredor- ese chico debió pasarla muy mal este año-_

_-¿tu crees?_

_-estoy segura- dijo la niña dejándose llevar por una extraña corazonada- pero eso puede cambiar- la sonrisa amplia hizo a rose dar dos pasos atrás y dar un pequeño respingo a un rubiecito muy bien oculto de las pecosas-_

* * *

_-Wingardium leviosa hechizo básico de encantamientos mediante el cual…- las palabras fluidas del chico hizo al par de niñas esconderse en un armario de libros cercano-_

_-es un ñoño- dijo rose con las cejas fruncidas-_

_-tu también así que cállate- reprendió la pelirroja observando al rubio concentrado en un ensayo al parecer- ahora como lo planeamos-_

_-esto no nos incumbe-_

_- o lo haces o le digo a tía Hermione sobre como perdiste tu libro de historia de hogwarts, al caer "accidentalmente" en el lago- puntualizo la pequeña con una mirada de suficiencia-_

_-tu fuiste cómplice- la señalo fieramente- me dijiste que "los peces podían darle un uso más adecuado"-_

_-es un país libre , puedo decir lo que quiera- soltó burlonamente- tu lo hiciste así que la culpa recae sobre ti-_

_-eres una serpiente disfrazada de león, como diablos no terminaste junto a Albus-_

_- deja de blasfemar- negó como resignada al vocabulario de su prima- además Al es mucho peor que yo, así que no te quejes- _

_-¿Qué están haciendo?- la voz arrastrada a su espaldas las hizo volverse y gritar de espanto llamando la atención de un grupo de Ravenclaw cercano-_

_-¡nada!- gritaron de nuevo a la vez para luego taparse la boca la una a la otra-_

_-claro- aseveró el rubio para luego sacar un libro del estante tras sus espaldas- por eso llevan como buenas tontas una hora mirándome desde aquí- sonrío de lado para luego negar con la cabeza – háganse un favor…- dijo tomando esta vez una actitud seria- aléjense de mi- _

_-pero…- intento decir la pelirroja pero solo pudo ver como el chico se iba sin mirar atrás-_

_-es un odioso- dijo la castaña frunciendo sus labios- _

_-rose…-_

_-no lily , lo intentamos, si él no quiere pues bien es él quien se lo pierde- la castaña salió con pasos firmes junto a una triste pelirroja sin notar como un par de ojos igual de apresumbrados observaban su recorrido a la salida-_

_-es lo mejor- se dijo así mismo mientras observaba las miradas despectivas de los otros estudiantes- _

* * *

_-¿Qué te pasa mortifago?- volvió a insultar Finninga burlonamente mientras uno de sus amigos de curso aseguraba entre sus manos la preciada varita de Scorpius_

_-cállate!- grito Scorpius exaltado por el enojo, mientras pasaba con dificultad una de sus manos por su labio nuevamente partido- no soy un mortifago!-_

_-claro que si- asevero serio el chico esta vez mientras escupía al uniforme del niño- tu querido papi fue un maricon vendido a voldemort y tu también!-_

_-no es cierto!- grito mas fuerte mienstras sentía la rabia bullir dentro de su cuerpo si no estuviese inmovilizado por ese hechizo contra la pared, su muñecas apenas si podían rozarle el rostro- mi padre es un gran hombre, no una basura como tu!-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- Scorpius solo pudo cerrar momentáneamente los ojos para sentir el impacto del golpe sin embargo solo pudo escuchar la firme voz chillona de dos niñas pronunciar al mismo tiempo el mismo hechizo-_

_-¡pretificus totalus!- el par de cuerpo cayendo rígidamente hizo desaparecer el hechizo que tenia retenido al rubio contra la pared, permitiendo deslizarse suavemente hacia el piso-_

_-¿estas bien?- susurro lily alzándole el rostro y examinando el brote de sangre sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que le dedicaba el chico- que lastima- dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba la hendidura del labio- rose ya lo había sanado-_

_-toma- rose se acerco para arrodillarse al igual que su prima y extender su varita- ya la revise, está bien- el chico aun sorprendido la tomo y la guardo entre los pliegues de su túnica-_

_-¿no les doy asco?- susurro a par de niñas que lo vieron sorprendidas ante tal afirmación-_

_-¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso?- contesto rose tras salir de la estupefacción inicial- y aclaro no me das asco-_

_-a mi tampoco-segundo lily con un pequeña sonrisa- no veo ninguna razón por la cual deba sentir asco por tocarte o hablarte-_

_-ustedes son hijas de héroes- asevero mientras con su manga retiraba la sangre que emanaba de su labio - y mi padre….-_

_-no nos importa- aclaro rose cortando por el buen sentido todo aquello- tu padre es tu padre y tu eres tú, Malfoy- _

_-eso es cierto- lily saco un pañuelo, tomo su mano y lo deposito en ella- no debes hacer caso a chicos estúpidos- giro a verlos con una chispa de molestia-rose puedes hacer algo?- señalo la grieta en el labio-_

_-no- la niña observo atentamente la herida- es muy profunda no sabría curarla-_

_-entonces a la enfermería ¿cierto Scorpius?-_

* * *

_-a mí también me gustan- dijo lily riéndose despacito con el rubio que le sonreía con ternura, llevaban dos horas allí y esa niña le pareció la dulzura personificada- lily Luna- dijo suavemente arrastrando sus nombres- Weasley- dijo en tono educado a la castaña que sintió un pequeño tirón en su estomago- deberían irse-_

_-si tienes razón Scorpius- lily se levanto de la camilla donde permanecía sentada y se acerco para dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio que se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto- buenos noches, vendremos mañana temprano- _

_-igualmente lily, que descanses- contesto el rubio y luego voltio con un expresión neutral a la castaña- buenas noches Weasley-_

_-buenas noche Malfoy- contesto la niña para luego mirar a su prima pasar las puertas de la enfermería- ¿sabes algo?- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, si bien había estado allí todo ese tiempo apenas si había escuchado su voz- no es cierto lo que dicen esos chicos-_

_-Weasley…-_

_-Tu no eres un mortifago Malfoy- y con eso solo se retiro abruptamente del cuarto antes que el rubio pudiera reaccionar-_

_Lo próximo que escucho fue la puerta cerrarse antes de volver en si tras las palabras de la castaña , en ese instante se permitió sonreír sinceramente, tal vez su vida había sido un mierda durante ese maldito año pero al menos tenía algo que agradecer a hogwarts : amigos._

* * *

_-Scorpius te presento a mi hermano mellizo, Albus- dijo lily seguida de un castaño vestido efectivamente con la túnica de Slytherin- _

_-Un gusto- dijo diplomáticamente el rubio estirando su mano mientras ocultaba el nerviosismo que lo hacía temer que en cualquier momento su mano temblara, en todo el tiempo de su estancia a hogwarts podía contar con la mitad de los dedos de una mano las personas que había estrechado su mano- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-_

_-Albus Severus Potter- el castaño estrecho la mano y le sonrío ladeadamente- el gusto es mío-_

_-Albus, sabias que Scorpius quiere ser buscador?-_

_-en serio- dijo el castaño mirando al rubio que asintió-_

_-mi padre tuvo esa posición y bueno yo quería…-_

_- tu padre es Draco Malfoy ¿no?- cuestiono el chico mientras el rubio tomaba su máscara de frialdad y tensionaba el cuerpo esperando un comentario hiriente- papa nos dijo que era un excelente jugador de Quidditch , era el único buscador que en realidad llegaba a inquietarle en los campeonatos-_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-si - dijo lily recordando los relatos de su padre sobre el tema- también nos dijo que su estilo de vuelo era impresionante-_

_-si, lo es- dijo con orgullo Scorpius recordando las horas que se pasaba observando las piruetas de su padre en el aire, divirtiéndose de verlo volar con tanta gracia en el cielo, como se dejaba llevar por los ráfagas de viento utilizándolas a la hora de adquirir velocidad y estabilidad-_

_-vas aplicar al equipo…-_

_Lily sonrío para sus adentro cuando sin notar el par de chicos la dejaron atrás inmiscuidos en una muy interesante charla de Quidditch…_

_ENDFLASHBACK_

* * *

-¿capturar nomos de jardín?- cuestiono la pelinegra a la mujer regordeta y anciana que le miraba con una sonrisa-

-ya sabes unos pequeños desmaius para detenerlos será suficiente- contesto suavemente sin notar la palidez con la que lily y Emilie le veían sumamente aterradas ante la perspectiva del uso de las varitas-

-nana molly- dijo ted con su ceño algo fruncido pero intentando mantener una fachada tranquila- no es necesario que las chicas tengan que ensuciarse en los jardines ,yo puedo hacerlo muy bien solo-aseguro el pelimiel con una sonrisa dulce tomando la manos de la mujer-

-oh querido tu siempre un caballero, pero mi niño tardaras todo el día en poder si quiera capturar a la mitad, pero si las chicas te ayudan seguramente podrán culminar para el anochecer toda la tarea-

-Señora Weasley disculpe- interrumpió Emilie mientras sus ojos se nublaban un poco- en realidad lo lamento pero no estoy en condiciones de colaborarle con esta tarea, si quiere le ayudo a pintar o a….-

-abuela , necesito la lista- Albus interrumpió abruptamente la conversación de la pelinegra que solo pudo desviar sus ojos de él, si había escuchado sus excusas podría llegar a sospechar algo inusual de si-

-claro, claro- la ancianita busco en los bolsillos de su falda larga sacando un pergamino cuidadosamente amarrado- Albus tomaste el dinero?-dijo entregando el papel

-si- dijo efectivamente sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón de presilla- entonces nos vemos-

-Al espera!- la voz de su abuela lo hizo mirar sobre sus hombros- emelie querida puedes acompañarlo?-

-yo..yo..pues…-

-vamos cariño hazlo- el cejo fruncido de Albus hizo sonreír levemente a ted aunque al ver la mirada turbia de su niña la hizo desaparecer de inmediato-

-de acuerdo-emelie se volteo a ted y pidiendo un disculpa con su mirada se alzo en las puntillas de su pies y lo beso superficialmente- espero verte pronto amor- susurro con una sonrisa forzada disimulando su malestar ante la anciana que miraba complacida la interacción-

-vamos- la voz cortante de Albus la hizo sonrojar y agachar la cabeza, lo próximo que sintió fue como sus dedos se entrelazaban y desaparecían….

* * *

-calzoncillos de perrito- susurro suavemente Roxanne en los oídos de Lysander que en ese momento revisaba un expediente médico en la mesa de la cafetería, el respingo y la casi caída de su late en la meza hicieron soltar un carcajada en la morena- no puedo creerlo, es cierto!- dijo sentándose frente al rubio sonrojado frente a ella-

-Roxanne –dijo el chico aclarándose la garganta , desviando sus ojos y entregando el expediente- aquí está el caso que quiere asignarles Lorcan a ustedes-

- gracias- dijo la chica con algunas risitas filtradas- vaya…- la fotografía del expediente y el diagnostico borraron su sonrisa por completo- debe estar bromeando-

-en realidad es en serio -dijo suspirando sus ojos se tornaron mas oscuros y preocupados ante las perspectiva de ese paciente- es el único caso en el mundo mágico que se ha presentado en siglos-

-sin contar que es el paciente más joven hasta hora- interrumpió la voz de una muy seria Lucy que aparecía acompañada del mismísimo Lorcan, el cual llamaba la atención de más de uno de los sanadores allí presente-

-¿Por qué nosotras?- pregunto Roxanne en voz baja revisando los documentos del caso- necesita de un especialista de enfermedades mágicas neurológicas degenerativas, no de un par de internas-

-de hecho van a estar acompañados de un especialista- dijo Lorcan señalando a su hermano- Lysander se especializo hace un año en esa área-

-eso no responde a la pregunta de Roxanne-replico cortante Lucy

- de acuerdo-Lorcan saco de su bolsillo expandible una carpeta, la cual con el toque de su varita se expandió también- es por esto- saco un fajo de hojas y lo poso frente a la meza-

-nuestra tesis mágica- susurro Roxanne mirando efectivamente la tesis que desarrollaron sobre aquella enfermedad-

-según me reporto el director de la universidad de medimagia británica, es la mejor investigación que existe sobre esta enfermedad dentro del territorio ingles-suspiro cansado Lorcan mientras le mostraba una lista completa de los sanadores de san musgo que saco de la misma carpeta-es tanta la carencia de la investigación en esta enfermedad, que no puedo asignar a otros sanadores-

-¿Lorcan eres consciente que nuestra investigación estuvo basado en casos muggles?-el rubio asintió con la misma inquietud que la chica- pero ellos no tienen un núcleo mágico, puede que incluso sea inservible nuestra investigación para esta niña- susurro Lucy preocupada observando a la pequeña sonriente de brillantes ojos azules y de cabellos castaño claro-

- es prácticamente imposible- dijo Roxanne cerrando de inmediato el archivo- nosotras solo planteamos teorías en ese trabajo Lorcan nunca probamos la efectividad de ese método, solo fue un experimento-

-síganme- fue lo único que dijo el rubio siendo seguido por los tres sanadores hasta un salón cercano al ala de pediatría- mírenla- efectivamente los tres sanadores miraron a través del cristal de la puerta y observaron a la pequeña nena sonreír a su mama mientras le mostraba la muñeca con la que jugaba- díganme de una buena vez si van a dejarla morir sin ni siquiera intentarlo-

- Lorcan- susurro Lysander mientras su mirada se concentraba en el pequeño cuerpo-

-no díganme para no darle falsas esperanzas a esa mujer y a esa niña- dijo recio el rubio sintiendo una laceración en su pecho ante la perspectiva de ver morir a esa pequeña chiquilla que sonreía-

-Roxanne- susurro por lo bajo Lucy con sus ojos suplicantes, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues los ojos de la morena reflejaron la misma tristeza que ella- quizás sea una locura- continuo mientras deslizaba su mano delicadamente y atrapaba los dedos del rubio tensionado frente a ella- pero al menos lo intentaremos- el apretón que recibió ante sus palabras le hicieron sentir como se expandía una dulce tibieza dentro de sí que dejo desconcertada a la pelinaranja-

-gracias- fue la palabras que soltó Lorcan mirando por última vez a la niña para girarse y jalar consigo a Lucy sin soltarla-

-eso fue raro- susurro la morena al rubio junto a ella que a unos pasaos atrás observaban la comodidad de Lorcan y el sonrojo de la sanadora-

* * *

-Merlín- susurro agotada la rubia mientras sacudía el polvo de ese desván- como si alguien si quiera viniera aquí-remengo mientras frotaba sus ojos aun sentía el cansancio en ella, esa mañana apenas si pudo tocar la almohada, su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que manipular su magia en ese instante sería bastante peligroso-

-vamos no te quejes tanto- dijo un castaño desde la rampilla para observar la nebulosa de polvo del ambiente-

-y a ti quien te llamo!- contesto cortante para luego sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza apenada- lo siento- se disculpo la chica siendo observada curiosamente por el castaño- fui muy grosera-

-tranquila- susurro Alan, para luego con su varita expandir una pequeña ventana lo suficiente para saliese el polvo y entrase la luz-

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la rubiecita sentándose en una de las cajas de la habitación, descansar un poco no le vendría mal después de aspirar tanto polvo-

-vine ayudarte- respondió el chico terminando de ingresar y dando con su varita toques por todo el lugar que comenzaron a despejarse y a movilizarse solos-

-gracias, pero no hablo de eso- dijo la rubiecita bostezando – me refiero a que haces en grimmauld place- dijo señalando las paredes como si con eso enfatizara su punto esta vez, pero luego abriendo los ojos a su límite giro a observarlo-espera un momento …. Acaso…acaso…..¿eres novio de Victorie?

-no!- grito Alan fuertemente mientras que Dominique lo veía con los oídos tapados-

-sabes si me lo fueran dicho más bajo igual fuera captado la idea- susurro la rubiecita sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus manos al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño mayor frente a ella-

-no- dijo en un tono bajo y desviando su mirad un segundo- tu hermana definitivamente no es de mi tipo- explico suavemente- estoy aquí porque el señor Potter así me lo solicito-

-¿tío Harry?- se extraño mucho la rubia, su tío no invitaba a nadie fuera del círculo familiar a espacios tan personales-

-estamos en un caso- dijo el chico con indiferencia quitándole el hierro al asunto, luego con un movimiento de varita movía unas cajas y las reubicaba-

-de acuerdo- Dominique suspiro y observo fainada los movimientos agiles y precisos del chico , era muy talentoso con la varita- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- cuestiono de nuevo posándose tímidamente al lado del castaño que hacia más de un minuto no decía nada- sé muy bien que nana molly no sabe que estoy aquí-

-vi la discusión con tu madre ayer- dijo simplemente para luego hacer un movimiento aun más agresivo con la varita despejando con un poco de rudeza los objetos que entorpecían la parte central de la sala y que no les permitía a ninguno de los dos avanzar cómodamente- vi como te mando sola a este desván esta mañana - el chico desvió su mirada a la nublada de la rubiecita- fue injusta-

-si lo fue- dijo vacía para luego tomar una escoba muggle, sin notar el leve fruncir en las cejas del chico- pero no importa sabes , sus desplante y malos tratos son lo más cercano que tendré en mi vida de ella y es algo con lo que ya me resigne , así que me vale una mierda la forma como se quiera tirar mi vida porque no la dejare- aseguro la rubiecita sonriendo ante la estupefacción que mostraban esos ojos azul profundo- cuando tienes a Fleur Delacour como madre te vuelves un hueso duro de roer- contesto con suficiencia para girarse y seguir con la difícil tarea de limpiar, pero al menos contaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la calidez de la magia de ese chico que debes en cuando parecía rozarle como una caricia de consuelo.

* * *

- oh dios- soltó la pelinegra trastrabillando, aparecerse definitivamente la seguía turbando al igual que la primera vez, odiaba hacerlo- odio esto- apenas si pudo abrir los ojos para ser consciente en donde se encontraba- ¿pero que….?- no pudo completar la frase pues fue bruscamente girada para encontrar de enfrente un par de ojos esmeraldas terriblemente oscurecidos- Albus-

-lo compre en la mañana , del día que despareciste- susurro Albus mientras enterraba su mirada en los ojos azules que brillaban por las lagrimas que estaban acumulando- pensaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pensaba en pedirte que te mudaras conmigo- dijo esta vez con un tono más feroz – pensaba pedirte en matrimonio-

-Albus basta- susurro suplicante la pelinegra mientras entre lagrimas podía ver el color de las paredes y los muebles sencillos del lugar, ese lugar en especifico era ni más ni menos que el apartemente donde esa noche de noviembre había abandonada a Albus entre las sabanas de su cama- basta!-grito devastada dejando rodar las lagrimas mientras intentaba zafar sus muñecas de las manos del castaño- basta por favor- susurro dentro de un sollozo sintiendo como el dolor la invadía, era frustrante saber que tu vida en menos de un segundo había cambiado, maldecía la hora en que ese horrocrux había caído en su mano, maldecía la hora en que se volvió su legitima propietaria, y maldecía la hora en que había permitido que él, le arrebatara lo que más amaba en el mundo- tu no entiendes, no quise hacerlo- su voz sonó entrecortada , llena de tonos enmarcados por la tristeza-nunca quise dejarte- aseguro la chica desviando su mirada borrosa al verde que se erguía frente a ella, era un verde profundo parecía espeso , lleno e inmerso en una intensidad que la estaba perforando, parecía que quería quebrar todo aquello que se interpusiera entre él y su alma, era como si quisiese leer en ella- yo te amaba- dejo flotar las palabras de sus labios aterciopeladamente sacando de su corazón esas palabras que había encerrado dentro de sí en ese último año-

-¿me amabas?- pregunto la voz serpentosa de Albus, mientras soltaba esas porcelanicas muñecas y posaba delicadamente sus manos en las mejillas de la chica-

-te he amado cada maldito segundo desde que te conocí-aseguro la chica dejando correr dos cristalinas lagrimas- te amo tanto que prefiero no tenerte- aseguro con los ojos dolidos tragando el nudo que estancaba su voz en la garganta- solo para tener la certeza de que estas bien-

-¿de que hablas Alex?- soltó Albus profundo en el mar azul frente a él-

-emelie- susurro con la voz rota- es mi nombre Albus-

-para mí siempre serás Alex- asevero el moreno juntando sus frente suavemente- tu esencia es la misma , no me importa llamarte así o emelie o como quieras- su nariz se rozaron en un gesto de profundo cariño- yo te amo-

-Albus no- dijo ella negando suavemente aunque sin despegarse un solo centímetro de este-es mejor que las cosas sigan como están- dijo con los ojos enrojecidos llenos de dolor- no voy a permitir que te dañen por mi culpa-

- emelie de que hablas?- repitió esta vez susurrando atrapando su mirada, enlazándola con la fulgurante de la suya-

-no..no…no-negó rápidamente la pelinegra alejándose, dándole la espalda y apoyándose en el alfeizar de una ventana cercana mirando con ojos perdidos el paisaje externo- Albus esto no está bien-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Albus encerrando con sus brazos a la pelinegra , pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella, donde podía sentir la agitación de su respiración- solo dímelo-

-no puedo- dijo con un leve sollozo surcando su garganta- lo siento pero no puedo-

* * *

-Merlín que voy hacer- susurro angustiada la pelirroja observando la estilizada varita entre sus manos, llevaba más de media hora con ella sin hacer absolutamente nada, inventando excusas cada vez mas estúpidas para evitar su uso delante del pelimiel-

-petrificus totalus- dijo rápidamente teddy paralizando a la pequeña criatura que se había oculto en un arbusto del profundo bosque- uno menos pequeña-

-ahh…si- la pelirroja miro la criatura y la metió en la pequeña bolsa expandible que había hechizado teddy al principio del recorrido-

-¿estas bien?- sonrío divertido el metamorfago disfrutando el nerviosismo de la pelirroja, sabía que debía estar más que atormentada- te noto algo nerviosa-

-¿yo? como crees, por supuesto que no, por que debería estar nerviosa, no es como si de pronto saliera un hipogrifo de la nada y viniera atacarnos y nos….- callo abruptamente cuando los dedos de ted se apretaron contra sus labios y su otra mano lo acompaño de una dulce caricia en la mejilla-

-luna cálmate- sonrío dulcemente , retirando poco a poco sus dedos de esos carnosos labios entreabierto que comenzaban a tentarle- nana molly estaba exagerando no he visto muchos nomos hoy-dijo separándose y tomando la mano de lily entre las suyas- ya que estamos aquí quiero mostrarte algo-

-¿mostrarme algo?-pregunto algo turbada la chica quien sentía una extraña calidez acentuar en su vientre, era como si con el contacto su bebe se sintiera mas feliz, mas cómodo, era una sensación de paz la que la embargaba , era tan extraño, era simplemente magia…-

-supongo que con mi padrino habrán recorrido algunas veces los alrededores, pero estoy seguro de que nunca has visto algo tan maravilloso- dijo emocionado ted con sus ojos dorados relucientes , había encontrado aquel lugar maravilloso oculto hacia algunos años, más exactamente en su séptimo año en hogwarts- mira allí- susurro dulcemente mientras señalaba un roca bastante grande rodeada de un rosal- pequeña eso no es lo que te iba a mostrar- sonrío divertido ante la ceja elevada en claro gesto de incomprensión- es lo que hay detrás del hechizo lo que quiero que veas… finita encantatem- estupefacta la pelirroja observo cómo se diluía la forma rustica de la roca y esta se convertía rápidamente en un arco de piedra esculpido con suavidad y con un camino de piedra entre el-

- es hermoso- susurro lily observando los precisos tallados de las grandes columnas, era simplemente impresionante-

-aun no has visto nada- aseguro teddy jalando la mano entre la suya e incitándola a caminar dentro del arco, allí observaron como diferente tipos de flores rodeaban el camino en piedra-cuando supe de este lugar me emocione mucho- dijo teddy como un niño pequeño, con un sonrisa tan grande que lily solo podía responder con otra igual de radiante, era tan extraño ver esa sonrisa, teddy no es que fuese un amargado ni nada por el estilo, pero lily conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, esa donde se podían ver la blanca hilera de sus dientes, esa que en vez de burla y diversión tenia felicidad en su estad más puro, habían sido contadas las ocasiones donde había podido verla y una de esas veces aun la turbaba, porque si, la ultima vez donde esa sonrisa se formo fue en esa noche donde hicieron el amor- lo encontré por casualidad- la voz de teddy atrajo a la chica de los recuerdos- halle un diario, más específicamente uno de mi madre- los ojos de lily se abrieron desorbitados- sí, yo tampoco lo podía creer pequeña- contesto teddy feliz- después de tanto años lo encontré en una de esa extrañas limpiezas extremas de nana-

- eso es maravilloso ted!- dijo emocionada apretando sus manos , sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando ese brillo, en ese par de esmeraldas que derretían el corazón del metamorfago-

-si lo es- el chico soltó un suspiro , luego le señalo a la distancia un muro de mármol al final del camino, desde allí podían observarlo-es la cripta Black- dijo mirando a los ojos a su niña- solo un Black puede encontrarlo, por eso mi padrino nunca supo de este lugar- explico con su voz un poco mas debajo de lo normal- aun cuando mi abuela fue expulsada de la familia, ella y mi madre aun podían hallarla-

-igual que tu- dijo lily mirando hacia el muro, a esa distancia a penas si se podía diferenciar las palabras "FAMILIA BLACK"- ¿eso me querías mostrar?-

-no- asevero el chico para luego con una ceja elevada señalar un matorral que estaba justo a su lado fuera del camino- es eso-

-¿arbustos?- dijo desconcertada lily-

-lo que hay detrás de ellos- el chico jalo a lily hacia allí y con su varita hizo levitar las ramas y las plantas de allí, mostrando de esta forma un nuevo camino y acercándose , hizo girar a lily hacia el- esto es un secreto que quiero compartir contigo-

-de acuerdo- asintió la pelirroja mordiendo su labio inferior-

-cierra tus ojos- le dijo ted con una voz que no admitía replica-

-si me caigo y me parto algo será tu culpa- aseguro la chica cerrando los ojos-

-no te caerás- con estas palabras lily dejo de sentir la unión de sus manos , soltando así ,un suspiro de decepción- estaré lo suficientemente cerca para no dejarte caer-

-¿de que…?- pero ese calor familiar a sus espaldas esa manos bien afianzadas a su cintura sosteniéndola fuertemente la hicieron callar-

-solo camina, yo te sostendré- lily aun aturdida comenzó a caminar, aun no se explicaba como ese par de piernas de gelatina que tenia no la hacían trastrabillar contra el suelo-

REITERO MIS MAS GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESTAN SIGUENDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE LE HAN DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD =D

DEJEN REVIEWS =D


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno estoy aquí presente con un nuevo cap. y agradezco muy especialmente a aquellos que han dados sus reviews y alertas a la historia porque son esos detalles lo que sirven de soporte para seguir y avanzar más con este proyecto, muchas gracias y espero que lo disfruten.

CAP 10

-¿lista?-susurro teddy dulcemente en el oído de su pequeña-

-si…-dijo lily con la cara sonrojada y el corazón en la garganta, sintiendo como esas dulces manos se retiraban despacio de su cintura, disfrutando por un segundo con sus ojos cerrados el roce de esos estilizados dedos, cuando el contacto seso, se decidió abrir los ojos; nada la había preparado para lo que vio-

-es hermoso ¿cierto?-

- es..es..como un sueño- dijo admirada, era el claro más bello que nunca había visto, estaba rodeado de arboles altos con copas adornadas de flores amarillas, las mariposas monarcas del mundo mágico rodeaban los alrededores mientras un dulce polvillo brillantes se extendía desde sus alas, recordó en ese momento como de niña le gustaba jugar con ellas junto a su padre-

- lo se, pensé exactamente lo mismo pequeña- sonrío teddy mientras se arrodillaba y rozaba los narcisos en abundancia que rodeaban ese pequeño trozo del claro- no sabes lo feliz que fui en el momento que puede encontrarlo- sonrío con un brillo fulgurante que parecía derretir lo toques dorados de sus ojos- es un lugar muy especial-

-me imagino- dijo lily acercándose a teddy y sentándose en el borde del claro mientras lo observaba a los ojos –

-era su santuario- susurro teddy con los ojos un poco perdidos- su lugar favorito del mundo, bueno..en realidad era el de mi padre y el de ella-dijo sonriendo y arrancando la flor con suavidad- en este lugar se comprometieron- dijo teddy con un sonrisa dulce entregando el narciso a una muy sonrojada pelirosa, porque si, teddy pudo notar como su cabello cambiaba de una melena volcánica a un arroyo rosa, si lily no hubiese amarrado su cabello en esa cola tan alta y recia seguramente se habría asustado mucho-dame tu mano pequeña- dijo tomando la mano ofrecida, mientras que en pequeñas dosis y una concentración muy bien disimulada daba cargas mágicas a su niña, esa inestabilidad en la magia de lily les acarrearía a ambos muchos problemas sino lograban controlarla- ven hay algo más que quiero mostrarte- se agacho tomándola con la otra mano de la cintura haciéndola sonrojar aun mas si era posible y la jalo hacia arriba con el, entrelazo sus dedos firmemente mientras la llevaba a un rinconcito del claro , allí podía observar un hermoso rosal y dos cuadros de mármol blanco que rezaban Nymphadora Lupin y Remus Lupin , acompañados de unos ángeles que entrelazaban sus manos y que miraban una frase en letras elegantes que rezaba "el amor sobrepasa todo los obstáculos" – mi abuela no quiso que ellos estuviesen en la cripta Black, deseo darles algo más personal- asevero el chico ante la mirada de lily- nunca me dijo su ubicación porque yo nunca se lo pregunte-

-teddy..-

-era muy pequeño para afrontarlo- dijo el chico con su cabello levemente oscurecido- cuando Andrómeda murió era demasiado tarde para saber-

-lo lamento- dijo lily después de algunos minutos en silencio, mientras posaba el narciso que le dio teddy hacia unos minutos en la cripta de la madre del metamorfago- tus padres debieron ser personas maravillosas

-lo se- aseguro teddy dejando fluir una pequeña lagrima acompañada de una sonrisa -estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo-

- y ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti- aseguro lily mirando al frente y acariciando su vientre distraídamente mientras observaba los nombre grabados, "bebe te presento a tus abuelitos" pensó dulcemente mientras se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabecita ahora pelirroja los nombres de los progenitores del padre de su hijo-

-debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde- eso fue lo último que resonó en ese hermoso claro lleno de vida

* * *

- Lo hemos encontrado- aseguro el niño- que- vivió-y venció , mirando el pergamino entre sus manos, era un informe del ministerio de magia italiano- parece ser que Andrew Moliere es toda una joya con espuelas cada vez mas grandes- asevero ahora mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, ante la enorme lista de crímenes que había cometido el chico en tan solo seis meses - hurto, algunas estafas, manipulación de hechizos oscuros, incluso hackeo dentro del mundo muggle-

-ya te lo había advertido-se levanto de su silla un exaltado pelirrojo que acompañaba al jefe de aurores- todavía crees que es un chico indefenso en el mundo que necesita nuestra protección, para mí no es más que un mago sin escrúpulos capaz de hacer lo que sea-

-Auror Weasley no le he pedido su opinión- dijo cortante Harry mientras se impresionaba del estilo de vida de Andrew Chassier- ese chico es muy importante, ahora mismo, tu eres el mejor auror que tengo para esta misión - asevero el moreno dejando un poco su pose de autoridad e intentado razonar con su sobrino- eres relativamente nuevo y por eso se que tu movilización será mucho más sencilla en comparación a otros aurores, no queremos levantar sospecha de los mortifagos, además ya conoces al chico sabes cómo hallarlo, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, debes buscarlo y traerle a Inglaterra , no me importa como lo hagas, amárralo, atúrdelo, petrifícalo, no sé, pero lo quiero con vida en este país ¿entendido?-

-odio a ese pequeño- contesto Fred mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la herida que le había generado en su pecho hacia cuatro meses- no lo pienso hacer; así que si lo deseas puedes informar de mi desacato al departamento de aurores -dicho esto se levanto de la silla dispuesto a salir del estudio de grimmauld place que estaban utilizando- no estoy interesado en proteger a alguien que invoco en mi contra un hechizo que pudo matarme-

-es el hermano de emelie- soltó Harry cuando el chico tocaba el picaporte- no lo ha visto en tres años y es un milagro que siga con vida, al parecer su madre logro darle otra identidad pero estoy seguro que es un Chassier-

-demonios-susurro por lo bajo Fred apretando con fuerza el metal entre sus manos, no sabía como su tío había podido saber acerca de la relación que emelie y Albus sostuvieron hacia tiempo, pero si se había atrevido a sacarle en cara esa carta es porque definitivamente algo tenía que saber-

-si algo le pasa a ese niñato, emelie sufrirá- siguió Harry mientras observaba lo tenso del cuerpo de su sobrino-

-lo hare- el portazo que dio a la puerta le valió muy poco en ese momento, donde recuerdos de su pequeño se filtraban descontroladamente dentro de su mente-

**_Flashback_**

_-Roma- susurro el pelirrojo ajustando su chaqueta de jeans mientras firmaba el último documento necesario para abandonar la plataforma de trasladores del ministerio Italiano y comenzar con su misión, aunque solo constara de rumores "semi-oficiales"- disculpa preciosa podrías decirme un hotel cercano donde quedarme- sonrío con petulancia observando con satisfacción el rubor que acudió a la morena frente a él que temblorosamente le entrego una guía de hospedajes-gracias- dijo el chico alejándose de aquella recepción mientras jalaba de la maleta hacia la salida de aquel lugar._

* * *

_Bueno no podía quejarse, cierto que la habitación era un poco pequeña pero la vista de la ciudad eterna como se le conocía a roma , era simplemente una experiencia inigualable aun si lo haces desde una reducida ventana, pero al fin y al cabo ya tendría otra oportunidad para arribar allí en plan vacacional por ahora debía centrar en su objetivo: Andrew Moliere, chico de diecisiete años, que según los últimos reportes del ministerio y su tío Harry le habían otorgado una ubicación fija "Roma" , su misión llevarse al mocoso consigo a Reino Unido, aparentemente un misión sumamente sencilla y de fácil ejecución; sin embargo las cosas nunca son lo que aparenta pues si se agregaba que la única evidencias de la existencia del chico era una foto desactualizada del mismo a los 14, podía considerarse jodido, sin nombres, sin fechas y mucho menos registros estaba más que claro que era prácticamente inubicable, lo único que tenían a su favor es que el chico era un imán de problemas literalmente- vamos haber – de esta forma abrió la carpeta con un expediente resumido a un nombre sin foto y una lista de crímenes bastante considerable, según los registro los crímenes comenzaron desde los 15 y continuaron a lo largo de su vida hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, para este ultimo año solo miro la nota final del pergamino. "Ultima ubicación registrada: Roma, área metropolitana"- maldición-_

* * *

_El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la fuente de hermosas esculturas, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba pero la tranquilidad que le transfería era todo lo que necesitaba, llevaba días yendo a diferente lugares observando el movimiento de las masas fijándose en detalles, en la movilidad de cualquier sospechoso que osase a intentar robarle, después de todo el traje de Prada que llevaba consigo indicaba una situación económica lo suficientemente fructuosa como para atraer a su pequeño torbellino personal, sin embargo hoy parecía ser otro día de búsqueda frustrada, nadie aparte de un par de mujeres habían siquiera intentado seguirle, al menos pensaba eso mientras bebía de su cappuccino, el cual al sentirlo frio soltó un gruñido disconforme que fue contestado con una risa traviesa a su lado._

_-si no le gusta tomar las bebidas frías al menos debería apresurarse un poco en consumirla- contesto burlón un chico castaño de grandes ojos avellanas que parecía rondar los quince años- _

_-supongo-contesto Fred para luego seguir observando un par de jóvenes entre los cuales se hallaba un pelinegro que parecía encajar con el niño de la foto aunque al girar y ver una enorme verruga en una de sus mejillas lo descarto, sin embargo corrió el riesgo de hacer magia sin varita y disimuladamente ejecuto un hechizo menor del entrenamiento de aurores (con el cual obtenían disimuladas descargas en los dedos que advertían si alguien estaba empleado magia en sí mismo) sobre el muchacho por si existía un glamur pero al no notar nada peculiar en su mano pudo dejarlo ir con seguridad-_

_-¿quiere salir con él?- pregunto de nuevo el pequeño chico castaño a su lado que había olvidado-_

_-¿disculpa?- respondió un poco aturdido por ese cuestionamiento-_

_-bueno lo quedaste mirando mucho tiempo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada-_

_- pues no, solo se me recordó a alguien- contesto el pelirrojo con naturalidad mientras botaba el cappuccino en un sesta a poco metros, ya había cometido una imprudencia al usar magia delante del joven muggle, supondría que hacer un hechizo de calor para su bebida seria más que sospechoso- demonios en serio quería un poco de cafeína-_

_-entonces toma- el chico extendió un vaso desechable que llevaba consigo y del cual había estado bebiendo todo el rato- no quiero mas y no seria correcto botarlo cuando esta tan bueno-_

_-de acuerdo- el auror lo tomo concienzudamente a sabiendas que el chico había dado más de un trago, y bebió un poco de él, feliz de notar el café de leche correr por su garganta con un calor agradable- tenias razón está muy bueno- y cerró los ojos para saborearlo un poco mejor_

_-si lo sé - y antes de que Fred pudiese si quiera abrir los ojos el chico había desaparecido con un simplemente "nos vemos"_

* * *

_-amateur's cafe- leyó el pelirrojo en el vaso desechable mientras sus ojos observaban los locales y hallaba en el fondo de este el local ganador- nada mejor que comenzar el día con un café verdaderamente exquisito- con estas palabras comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente esta vez vistiendo unos jeans rotos acompañados de un camisa manga larga recogida y unos zapatos nike, decidiendo que si el chico , era solo eso un chico, le llamaría la atención prendas más acordes a su edad-_

_-buenos días bienvenidos al amateurs's cafe espero atender su pedido- la voz que lo recibió lo hizo mirar sorprendido al chico de ayer que le sonreía encantadoramente usando un adorable delantal gris con bordados dorados-_

_-hey- dijo el chico alegre mientras le daba un menú- no pensé que te vería tan pronto-_

_- yo no sabía que trabajaras aquí- contesto el pelirrojo mientras evaluaba las bebidas- te fuiste antes de que pudiera saberlo-_

_-no suelo revelar a extraños donde trabajo- dijo esta vez el chico con un tono que parecía incluir grandes toneladas de ironía-_

_-no soy un extraño técnicamente ya nos conocemos-_

_-corrección no nos conocemos- asevero el chico para luego señalarle distraídamente un fotografía en el menú que mostraba un cappuccino realmente provocador- ni siquiera se tu nombre-_

_-deseo un cappuccino con un poco de vodka, con mucha crema y cero canela- dijo el pelirrojo para luego mirar al chico que anotaba en una pequeña libretica- mi nombre es Fred Jones- se decidió el chico a emplear el apellido de soltero de su madre-_

_-estará en quince minutos y un gusto Fred- dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano y estrechándola amistosamente- mi nombre es Paul Catalani-_

* * *

_-adivina- dijo el castaña al chico que desde aquel primer encuentro venia todo los días al local a primera hora del día- he preparado algo especial solo para ti- se sonrojo un poquito y coloco un taza de café de la cual un delicioso aroma salía- es una receta familiar , nunca la use aquí-_

_-gracias Paul- dijo Fred con un amplia sonrisa bebiendo un poco del y notando el dulzón que paladeaba en su boca pero que en ningún momento le pareció empalagoso-esta delicioso como todo lo que haces- ante la frase el chico se sonrojo aun mas y se retiro rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina siendo observado por la mirada burlona del pelirrojo._

_Porque si nuestro querido Fred había descubierto lo hermoso que se ven esos ojos castaños acompañado de ese adorable rubor._

* * *

_-Fred que haces tan tarde- pregunto un poco pálido el chico mientras cerraba rápidamente su abrigo- acabamos de cera , lo siento- dijo rápidamente mientras caminaba un pequeño trazo hasta el pelirrojo-_

_-lo sé, decidí pasar por aquí antes de ir a casa eso es todo- el pelirrojo miro un poco más , inspeccionado la zona- están calles son muy oscuras, así que lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa-_

_-claro- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada, para luego comenzar a caminar en compañía del pelirrojo- ¿y vives cerca? .…hemos hablado todo este tiempo y es increíble que no sepa eso- murmuro el chico para sí mismo sin notar los ojos azules fijos en el_

_-vivo a unas cuantas calles- contesto Fred encogiendo sus hombros despreocupadamente- _

_-que bueno- contesto sonriendo un poco- yo también vivo cerca bajando por ese callejón y doblando a la derecha puedes llegar allí cuando quieras- dijo tan rápido lo último que sus mejillas se colorearon mas si era posible- no quiere decir que tengas que ir ,solo es que…bueno..solo-_

_-será un placer- corto Fred la tortura del más joven- ahora podrías indicarme cual es?- dijo señalando un par de casitas regadas a cada lado del landen-me imagino que es una pensión-_

_-si es una habitación, es de aquella la pequeña de color azul- dijo orgulloso el muchacho mirando la estructura en la cual se halla su pequeña habitación, aquella que había rentado con tanto esfuerzo y de forma honesta , desde que había decidido corregir un poco el camino torcido que llevaba su vida- _

_-es muy hermosa- comento el pelirrojo mirando alternativamente a la casa de reducidas paredes y al pequeño a su lado que parecía resplandecer con tan solo observarla- _

_-si , lo es- el chico dejo su contemplación de un lado y fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo alto a su lado, nunca había explorado muy a fondo acerca de sus… inclinaciones por así decirlo, la vida había sido muy dura para él y bueno una relación era algo definitivamente descartable si tenía en cuenta la horda de mortifagos..si mortifagos… y aurores ….increíble pero si también… que tenia a sus acuestas, un paso en falso y seria su muerte o su encierre en una prisión mágica- ¿quieres pasar?- los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto, después de los de su hermana , lo observaron un rato como contemplado toda las posibilidades-_

_-es algo tarde pequeño- le respondió Fred con un sonrisa juguetona –lo mejor será irme- diciendo eso tomo el rostro del chico con sus grandes manos , acunando sus mejillas sonrojadas dulcemente y poso sus labios en un roce suave y calmado- duerme bien-_

_Lo próximo que supo el menor de los Chassier es que respiraba agitadamente apoyado dentro de la puerta de su casa._

* * *

_-Albus no lo he encontrado- dijo parco Fred mientras hablaba por su celular en la mesita del local de café donde trabaja su pequeño desvelo- llevo dos meses aquí y no hay señales de el- soltó un bufido- no ha habido robos , ni estafas que se le sindiquen, adicional a esto, no podemos encontrarlo por medio mágicos desde que tenía catorce así que sabrás que todo esto es un asco-_

_-Fred tu café- dijo el castaño llegando con la tasa en su bandeja de servicio-dos de azúcar y un poco de vainilla-_

_-gracias cariño- dijo dulcemente mientras el chico le brindaba una sonrisa tímida- no te hablo a ti idiota- contesto al celular ante las carcajada que se escucho del móvil, movió su mano en señal de espera a su pequeño castaño- en fin por favor avísale al jefe máximo, el mito del fénix no lo he encontrado en el museo que me indico….si…si… jodete idiota- mascullo por lo bajo para luego mirar al frente y notar que no había nadie- Paul…-_

* * *

_-bounanotte (buenas noches)- contesto una chica de cabellos rubio y ojos verdes-_

_-buonanotte- respondió Fred algo aturdido, desde la desaparición del castaño en la mañana no lo había visto, ya eran las ocho de la noche, había tenido que arreglar un gran papeleo en el ministerio mágico italiano- ¿dove é Paul? (¿esta paul?-_

_-¿Paul?- la chica al parecer muggle parecía un poco desconcertada- ha lasciato questa mattina,_ _prese la sua __valigia e se ne and__ò (partio esta mañana, cogio su maleta y se fue)_

_-¿que?- la chica lo miro con los ojos confundida- grazie ragazza (gracias joven)- _

_-di niente (de nada)- contesto la chica para luego asentir con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta de la pension dejando a un muy confuso y dolido fred tras la puerta en la calle-_

* * *

_-donde te metiste- susurro fred entre las botellas de trago de ese bar de mala muerte, oculto en una de las calles mas oscuras y húmedas del sur de la ciudad, pero que mas podía hacer ante la repentina desaparición de su pequeño castaño, hacia mas de una semana que el chico no aparecía , sabría el quien habia ido todo los dias a diferentes horas al pequeño local, aun no podia creer que simplemente desapareciese en medio de la nada-_

_-non può essere__di nuovo ( no puede ser de nuevo)- la angustiada voz del cantinero hizo salir un poco de la niebla espeza del alcohol al pelirrojo quien dirijio su mirada a la caja negra frente a el, como la llamaba albus television, en ella veia a una joven presentadora con gestos deprimidos que explicaba el robo de uno de los bancos mas importantes del pais, habia sucedido a unos cuantos estados de roma, mas precisamente en la ciudad de milan y segun lo que informaba el hombre chistoso de uniforme raro, seria irrecuperable, ya qeu misteriosamente las camaras de seguridad parecian haberse averiado irremediablemente y los multiples testigos del hecho ni siquiera recordaban las acciones que ellos habia realizado a lo largo de la mañana-_

_-maldicion- murmuro para si mismo mienstras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, podia clasificar en ese momento su vida como un mierda, primero el chico que le interesaba intensamente habia desaparecido y luego su mision se escapaba al otro lado del pais sin dejar un rastro mas que un robo multimillionario del cual seguro seria gravemente reprendido._

* * *

_-magia negra- solto Fred con un barba rojiza adornando su mandibula masculina, mienstras observaba ese callejon en especial, llevaba tres semanas en milan y habia seguido de cerca el rastro del chico de su mision, despues de la fuerte reprimenda fred dejo de lado por aquellas semanas al pequeño que lo desvelaba y se concentro en hallar a ese niñato problematico, sus crimenes nunca le parecieron tan agresivos como en ese momento, eran continuos y las perdidas de las vicitmas era cada vez mas considerables, lo mas preocupante era los residuos de magia negra que habia hallado esos ultimos dia, si la informacion que habia recibido era cierta,ese chico podia estarse enfrentando a mortifago y por tanto su vida peligraba a niveles alarmantes- _

_-me hallaste-esa voz suave lo hizo volver a la realidad , a sus espaldas pudo ver la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento- demoraste demasiado auror- la palabra cargadas de rabia que soltaba un joven frente a el lograron golpearlo internamente,esto era mas que irreal frente a el se encontraba un chico de diecisiete año, vestido completamente de prendas negras , aunque sus jeanes rasgados filtraban trozos de piel, deliciosamente palidas, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos castaños lo observaban prenetrantemente...esos ojos con pequeñas motas verdes solo las habia visto en alguien...y ese era su pequeño-_

_-que mierda...-dijo contesnardo el pelirrojo retrocediendo mienstras negaba con su cabeza-¿paul?_

_-en realidad andrew- contesto friamente el chico saltando desde un gran altura y aterrizando suavemente contra el piso – un hechizo glamur fue suficiente para engañarte- _

_-no..no..tu-apreto su varita rabiosamente-confie en ti-_

_-no hables de confianza Johnson-escupio el apellido mienstras su varita salia a relucir, con su color madera verdosa- o deberia decir Weasley! Eres un maldito auror! Te mando ese desgraciado! Contesta! Esta aqui ¿acaso?-sus mano temblaban mienstras sus ojos parecian humedecerse- Eres otras de sus marionetas ¿cierto?-_

_-no se de que demonios me hablas-murmuro Fred mientras que su mente maquinaba la mejor forma de capturarlo, en ese momento no era el hombre que sentia algo hacia ese muchacho , en ese instante era el auror entrenado dentro de su academia como una autoridad predispuesta a cumplir ordenes y culminar misiones- baja tu varita-amenazo esta vez con su entrecejo fruncido , su voz fria e indiferente ante aquel frente a el-_

_-al fin muestras lo que eres- dijo el chico con un tono rasgado aunque sus ojos parecian brillante su gesto eran duros – tendras que matarme- contesto el chico alzando su varita y lazando un expelliarmus rapidamente desviado por un protego del pelirrojo- te falta mucho para capturarme patetica rata del ministerio-_

_-eso lo veremos, depulso!-grito mienstras rodaba por el suelo para esquivar el rapido diffindo con el que pelinegro lo habia atacado a la vez-_

_-si me vas a capturar deja de jugar al niño bueno, Reducto!-grito andrew rapidamente _

_-protego!-esquivarlo fue cosa de segundo, Fred estaba sorprendido de la destreza del chico, en apenas un minuto ya habia invocado tres hechizos sin imutarse ni fatigarse , tenia las habilidades de defensa y de ataque de un auror plenamente entrenado- expluso!- el hechizo impacto en el pecho del chico tirandolo un metro hacia atras provocando que coloisionara contra la pared del callejon – tira la maldita varita, expelliarmus!-_

_-impedimenta!-el chico levanto la varita sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza- Fred largate por las buenas y dejame en paz-dijo el moreno mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared y lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona- he soportado dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables muchisimas veces, he sido atacado por numerosos mortifagos mas experimentados que tu, y yo mismo he utilizado la cruciatus lo suficiente como para enloquecerte, de alli a invocar una avada solo hay un pequeño paso, asi que si tienes sentido comun mueve tu trasera y deja de seguirme, asi que solo me queda decirte que nunca me entregare y definitivamente jamas me dejare captura de un lameculos como tu, dile a ese miserable que primero me mato antes de si quiera tenerle cerca, prefiero sofreirme en un fuego maldito antes que ayudarle, asi que largate pelirrojo no hay nada que buscar aqui mas que tu muerte-_

_-jodete-contesto Fred sin atisbo de miedo- te llevare conmigo aunque se arrastras-_

_-lamento escuchar eso-dijo andrew dejando de sonreir y permitiendo dejar salir una dulce lagrima de dolor- sectumsempra- susurro con la varita sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar al chico-_

_Despues de eso Fred solo puede recordar la oscuridad invadiendolo y la sangre fluir a su alrededor como un charco carmesi del mas dulce ambrosio del olimpo._

**_Endflashback_**

* * *

- vaya que linda cena familiar- susurro rose para sí misma, mientras observaba la extraña tensión que rodeaba la atmósfera de la cena familiar aun con los comentarios de su tío George. A su derecha Lily parecía divagar en sus pensamientos mientras hundía la cuchara sin probar nada una y otra vez en la comida, teddy miraba indiferente a un punto indefinido de la meza mientras la comida permanecía intacta, Albus a este punto lo rodeaba una extraña aura negra y Fred a su lado apretaba tanto la mandíbula que seguramente en cualquier momento se rompería un diente. A su izquierda la situación no parecía mejorar aparte del oxigenado sentado a su lado, podía ver la presencia de sus primas, Lucy y Roxanne que parecían decaídas ante algo y a la pequeña Dominique que se aferraba a la silla como si intentara forzarse a si misma no pararse de allí y si además a eso incluimos a la Chassier con sus ojos aguados, la situación a su parecer no podría ser peor y más incomoda-

- lo notaste- susurro Scorpius mientras su ceja se fruncía un poco al detallar a lily- la mitad de tu familia parecieran estar a punto de matar a alguien o de coger un cuchillo y suicidarse-

-no exageres hurón- reprendió en voz baja mirando los ojos metálicos – solo el aire está un poco tenso-

-¿un poco? Si fuese más tenso podría asfixiarnos- asevero mientras se giraba y sonreía a su madre que al parecer le había dicho algo-

- deja de imaginarte tonterías amor-dijo mientras hacia énfasis en la última palabra y sonreía a su tía Fleur que la miraba con aprobación-

-nunca lo hago , hermosa- dijo galante tomando una de su manos y besándola con suavidad y dulzura-

-y dinos Scorpius- dijo carraspeando Hermione , aprovechando con esto llamar la atención de los pocos cuerpos consientes de la mesa, ya era hora de al menos intentar disentir el ambiente - ¿Qué especialización contemplas realizar este año?

* * *

-por fin!- grito la rubia tras lanzar un hechizo silenciador a su habitación- maldición es tarde!- volvió a vociferar mientras veía al reloj marcara las 10:45 pm, maldecía internamente a su madre, que la había retenido una hora con su charla " de jodamos a mi hija" que parecían haberse intensificado desde la presencia de su perfecta hermana Victorie, a este paso tenia exactamente media hora para llegar antes de que se le armara una bronca apocalíptica- Dios donde están las botas- susurro por lo bajo mientras que aseguraba en su bolso la tela negra y los envases de colores –creo que la ultima vez…-corrió a mirar debajo de su cama donde para su satisfacción se hallaban el par de botas , las cuales guardo de inmediato- es todo-dijo para luego rápidamente amarrase el cabello en una cola alta y con su varita hacer un pequeño hechizo con el cual encoger la pesada maleta- ahora- se dijo mientras se apuntaba la varita a su misma en la frente, esa era la peor parte de la noche, ese hechizo siempre le daba un extraño vértigo- _Corpore duplio- _lo susurro con una voz baja, sintiendo el conocido corrientazo por su columna y el vértigo en su cabeza, cerró los ojos de inmediato, así siempre era mejor, se repetía mientras se sujetaba al escritorio, luego de un par de segundo en los cuales volvió a recuperarse del mareo dirigió su mirada al frente para ver a una chica rubia de ojos castaño huecos idénticos a los suyos, nunca se cansaba de ver los resultados de ese hechizo antiguo que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Beauxbatons , algo perturbador, pero muy útil para ella en una tarea que venía haciendo desde que salió de vacaciones : escaparse.

De acuerdo se que mucho no se esperaban algo asi de Fred =S, pero desde el principio asi lo pense, es respetable los gustos de cada persona y personalmente creo que mas alla de la religion y la fe, e incluso la etica de muchas sociedades, el amor que se siente hacia cualquier ser humano es independiente del genero, asi que queria hacer tributo a todos aquellos que se sientan identificados con el personaje =)

dejen reviews please! =D

Feliz navidad y prospero año a ustedes queridos lectores.


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 11

-¡basta! Porque no te buscas otro hobby que no sea joderme!- Dominique se derrumbo después de estrellar la puerta contra la cara de su madre, estaba literalmente harta, de los gritos, las discusiones, las acusaciones de Fleur, no sabía qué rayos pasaba con esa mujer, era su hija por el amor de dios, ella no pidió nacer, si la tuvo fue porque se le pego la gana, ella no la forzó…. Y aun así volvía a torturarla con sus palabras, no la amaba, ella lo sabía desde el primer momento que la tuvo de frente, pero era una niña…que esperaba amor no desprecio y rechazo….- no se , si hay alguien allá arriba- dijo llorando mientras tomaba la cruz escondida entre sus ropas- no sé qué te hice , en serio para que te encarnices conmigo de esta forma, pero perdóname-susurro quedamente- porque…porque me odias..-

-detente- susurro suavemente el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo de su mujer- solo lo empeoraras-

- no puedo verla sufrir más…-contesto con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas – es mi pequeña..es nuestra pequeña…-corrigió girando su rostro mientras observaba esa expresión seria que tan pocas veces veía en su marido-

- ya hemos hablado de esto angelina- no quiso ser duro, el pelirrojo apenas si podía lidiar con la rabia bullendo dentro de el, pero ese no era su asunto, su hermano había sido claro con el tema de Dominique, permitirle a su esposa involucrarse con ella, solo seria torturarla a ella y así mismo- ellos son sus padres, no nosotros-

- a veces no sé cómo puedes dormir por las noches, sabiendo que ella está sufriendo- es lo único que dijo la morena con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y con una mirada de dolor en sus pozos- no te reconozco algunas veces George…-

-angelina….

-no digas nada, porque dices una palabra más y te juro que esto se acaba- amenazo la morena mirando por última vez la puerta de su pequeña, luego giro y salió de allí, antes de hacer alguna estupidez, como terminar con su matrimonio.

_Flashback_

_-oh Merlín!- una joven de tez morena y cabello negro como la noche, miraba horrorizada el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos, su suegra acaba de enviarle una noticia terrible acerca de su cuñado y su esposa la francesa- George! _

_-¿mami?- pregunto un pequeño pelirrojo con una pijama de escobas voladoras, y un dragón de peluche-_

_- bebe- angelina intentando sonreír a su pequeño que con sus cejitas fruncidas y sus ojitos confundidos demostraba su preocupación- ve con roxie y duerme con ella en la cama, Zacarías- en ese momento apareció un elfo con una camiseta blanca mal colocada- quiero que les leas un cuento a los niños, y te cerciores de que se duerman, el señor de la casa y yo saldremos-_

_-si ama- contesto el elfo mientras con una galleta convencía al pequeño pelirrojo de seguirlo escaleras arriba-_

_-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la voz masculina del pelirrojo mayor mientras retiraba un sustancia extraña de su brazo-_

_-es Fleur- dijo rápidamente angelina mientras se reacomodaba el cabello nerviosamente- tenemos que llegar al hospital al parecer tuvo una complicación en el parto, así que rápido alístate!-_

_-¡Oh, por Merlín!- el sollozo de la señora Weasley pudo apreciarse a lo largo del pasillo, el cual, aun invadido de la amplia familia, parecía sumergidos en una marea de silencios, lamentaciones y miradas tristes- _

_-lamentamos lo sucedido, ningún examen demostró la existencia de este segundo bebe- continuo un medico de cabellos negros y una expresión estricta- según lo que pudimos discernir , la primera gemela absorbió gran parte de la magia de la segunda, la ausencia de la misma, sumada a un alimentación débil, causaron el deceso de la menor- dio un mirada rápida a los diversos rostros y luego suspiro audiblemente llamando la atención de todos- eso no es lo peor…-susurro mas para sí mismo que para los pares de ojos que lo observaban sorprendidos- se ha generado un daño colateral adicional…-_

* * *

_- es hermosa- susurro angelina a través del cristal que la separaba de las cunas , observando con ojos cristalinos una bebita recién nacida con una pelusita rubia en su cabeza- no es justo- susurro por lo bajo retirando con la manga de su blusa las lagrimas de sus mejillas-_

_- lo sé- contesto el pelirrojo, que en ese momento cargaba una máscara de amargura consigo, no podía simplemente hacer un chiste, de una situación tan delicada, una bebe tenía un futuro tan incierto y oscuro que era extremadamente preocupante, como padre de dos niños, sabia lo importante que era el amarlos profundamente, el consolarlos o retenerlos entre sus brazos para brindarles un poco de seguridad…. Esa niña… ese pequeño ángel…viviría un infancia de mierda_

* * *

_Angelina tomo de su café nuevamente, odiaba las sillas del hospital, ya que aun con sus encantamientos era incomodas, llevando dos semanas allí metida, estaba harta del dolor en su espalda, lo peor era la migraña que se desarrollaba a través de un premisa verdadera que veía a diario desde que cuidaba de Fleur… miro fijamente el reloj y podía contar la cuenta regresiva_

_-¡Saquen a ese engendro!- el grito resonó para angelina fuertemente mientras veía justo en la puerta de enfrente salir despavorida a la pobre enfermera de turno; las chiquillas que mandaban salían pálidas, temblorosa y apretando al bulto rosado como si pudiera salvarles de la fiera dentro de la habitación, la de esta mañana era una castaña de de pequeña estatura, la cual en ese momento parecía muy sorprendida y obviamente nerviosa mirando de un lado a otra medio desorientada , que se le iba a ser los poderes de una veela turbaban a cualquiera-_

_-dámela y vete- susurro angelina dejando de lado su café y extendiendo sus brazos con un dulce sonrisa, sabia los efectos que tenía el allure de una veela cuando no se empleaba en un emparejamiento, nublamiento mental y perdida de voluntad, por lo cual la enfermera pudo entregar al pequeño bulto con confianza, sin preguntar y luego retirarse sin más-hola pequeñita- dijo dulcemente la morena retirando un poco de la esponjosa cobija… era perfecta, se decía angelina en su mente, contemplando los ojos café acaramelados que la contemplaban- supongo que los gritos te despertaron como siempre, bebe -_

_- parece una muñeca- el susurro de esa voz , la hizo desviar su mirada para contemplar la cabeza pelirroja de su querida cuñada- es una lástima lo que paso-_

_-¿quieres cargarla?- pregunto angelina haciendo un espacio junto a ella-_

_-supongo que puedo mimarle un poco- sonrío Ginny cargando entre sus brazos a la bebe- hola bebe hermosa- los ojitos de Dominique parpadearon un poco y se quedaron prendados al techo del hospital- solo te presta atención a ti- dijo medio acusativa y medio burlona Ginny-_

_- supongo que paso mucho tiempo con ella- contesto la morena desviando la mirada a la puerta de enfrente- cada día es peor-_

_-lo sé, escuche los gritos desde el pasillo anterior, es horrible lo que hace Fleur- negó con la cabeza la pelirroja- bueno lo que hace su veela- corrigió rápidamente mientras sus ojos intentaban no empañarse- y lo peor, es que Bill- Ginny miro hacia un lado avergonzada- simplemente las ignora, para él solo esta su dolor, apenas si determina a Victorie y a Louis, ni si quiera ha venido a registrar su hija- miro a la bebe que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos- ni si quiera la ha querido ver…es un cerdo…-_

_- George discutió con él la semana pasada por lo mismo- _

_- casi lo mata a golpes en realidad, sabes ni si quiera yo tenía la suficiente hipocresía para defenderlo- contesto Ginny con una mirada herida- lo de Fleur, es entendible, prácticamente su veela ha tomado en control; pero Bill… él fue quien insistió con tener otro bebe , según me confesó mama Fleur no deseaba hacerlo y aun así el se valió de esa naturaleza de ella, para prácticamente forzarla a embarazarse... si tanto quería un bebe , pues que venga y cuide a su hija , ella lo necesita-_

_-no sé qué pensar Ginny- susurro la morena , tomando una pequeña manita del bultito que al sentir el contacto la observo con sus ojitos Carmelo- Fleur no quiere a su hija, Bill parece despreciarla , no sé qué va a pasar con este angelito-_

_-no está sola- asevero Ginny mirándola profundamente, ahora que lo notaba angelina, esos ojos color caramelo parecían una versión un poco más clara que los de su cuñada- te tiene a ti- le sonrío suavemente- me tiene a mí, a Harry , a mis hermanos, si ellos no pueden amarla , nosotros la amaremos por ellos-_

_-tienes toda la razón gin- angelina frunció el ceño con una chipas en sus ojos- siempre la tienes-_

* * *

_-¿Dominique?- pregunto George mientras observa el registro de nacimiento entre sus manos, uno que habían obtenido a través de una junta mágica que les otorgó su custodia temporalmente- en serio…-_

_-Gabriela nos dijo que era el nombre que Fleur deseo en su momento para el bebe, ya fuese niño o niña- asevero angelina arrebatándole el bebe de entre los brazos al pelirrojo- es hermoso y no quiero bromas al respecto George- el pelirrojo iba a protestar sin embargo el pequeño pucherito que hacia la bebe logro sacarle una sonrisa sincera-_

_- Claro que es hermoso- esa declaración hizo saltar un poco a la morena- digno para este pequeña-_

_-George…- _

_-lo sé- susurro suavemente besando la frente de su esposa- pero aunque lo intentemos creo que ya caímos en su encanto-_

_Angelina solo pudo sonreír un poco triste, después de todo en un mes que llevaba con la pequeña bajo su cuidado no podía verla ni por error como algo inferior a una hija propia._

* * *

_-si, si , si!- grito emocionada angelina mientras veía los pacitos temblorosos que daba la bebe de pelusita dorada-_

_-mami! Mira! Puede jugar con nosotros, si ,si ,siiii?!- un pequeña morenita de cuatro añitos saltaba con su pijama de unicornios y su osito preferido, uno bastante deteriorado para disgusto de angelina-_

_-aun no roxie- dijo el pelirrojo menor de la casa, quien sonreía a la bebe que ahora era cargada por su madre- es muy chiquita todavía , hay que dejarla crecer más ¿cierto, mami?-_

_-cierto amor-viendo el pucherito de su pequeña angelina se inclino dejándole ver de cerca a Dominique quien hacia ruiditos y jugaba con su cabello- es una bebe muy pequeñita aun, si se cae puede dolerle un monto, y tu no quiere eso mi roxie verdad?-_

_-claro que no- negó rápidamente la nenita mientras le besaba la mejilla a la bebita- no quielo que mi manita llore- _

_-roxie…-angelina tuvo que forzarse a sonreír….no tenia corazón para negar esa afirmación._

* * *

_-¿tengo otra mami y otro papi?- una niña de seis años veía con sus ojos caramelos confundidos a la pareja frente a ella-_

_-princesa, nosotros no somos tu papi y tu mami de verdad- decía bajito George mientras se arrodillaba frente a esa pequeña que comenzaba a tener grandes gotas cristalinas en sus ojos-_

_-no digas mentiras- susurro Dominique dejando surgir las lagrimas- mi mami dicen que son malas- volvió a decir con la cabeza gacha y cerrando sus manitas- _

_-corazón mío- angelina se posiciono al igual que su esposo mirándola con sus ojos igualmente húmedos- papi no dice mentiras-_

_-pero..tu..tu.. mami..mía-_

_-y tu eres mi hija aquí- dijo angelina señalando su corazón- pero allá afuera tienes unos padres que quieren estar contigo también-_

_-pero yo no quiero, yo quiero estar contigo- dijo con su ceñito fruncido la rubia mirando a la morena- y quiero estar con papi- miro a George- _

_- recuerdas lo que papi le explicaba a Fred cuando fue a hogwarts- dijo lentamente la morena , la nena asintió- _

_-que a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos- dijo la pequeña recitando – porque es lo mejor_

_-exacto nena- dijo angelina con los ojos húmedos- allá afuera hay personas que te esperan , una mami que muere por conocerte , un papi que quiere abrazarte muchisisisimo y dos hermanitos que quieren jugar contigo- dijo todo eso con una sonrisa, angelina sentía su corazón quebrarse pero debía ser fuerte por esa niña hermosa frente a ella- te amamos angelito mío-_

_-yo también te amo mami- la abrazo la niña mientras sollozaba entre los brazos de la morena, pronto fueron consientes de un abrazo adicional de cierto pelirrojo que apenas podía contener las lagrimas-_

* * *

_-te ves hermosa- susurro George arrodillado frente a la pequeñita que estrujaba su vestido rosa- no debes estar nerviosa ellos te amaran un montón-_

_-pero papi..- dijo débilmente la nena aunque fue acallada rápidamente por unos largos dedos-_

_-tío- corrigió dulcemente tocando la mejilla de su hija, porque si , su hermano podría gritarle mil y un barbaries pero en su corazón esa muñequita también era suya- _

_-tío- dijo con la voz decaída la rubiecita- y si..no.. me quieren?- dijo la pequeñita dudando de ese par de persona que en su vida no había visto nunca-_

_-mírame bien princesa- la nena obedeció de inmediato- quieres saber un secreto-_

_-shiii- dijo la nena expectante-_

_-te ame desde la primera vez que te vi- susurro dulcemente viendo como una sonrisa se extendida por su rostro- te amo ahora y te amare por siempre- asevero el pelirrojo- si yo puedo amarte entonces ellos también te amaran, así que no tengas miedo de acuerdo?_

_-si pa..tío- la niña se rio ante el juego de palabras y se abrazo fuertemente al pecho masculino de enfrente-_

_-¿estas lista?-_

_-¡si!-_

* * *

_-angelina , que sorpresa- dijo Ginny mientras miraba a su cuñada algo alterada- ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso no estabas en Alemania?_

_-¿Qué le hizo?-susurro fríamente mientras seguía de largo y llegaba a la cocina Weasley rápidamente para buscar a su suegra- ¿Qué fue esta vez?-_

_- la golpeo- dijo también seria molly desviando su mirada arriba en el techo- la veela se descontrolo y la golpeo lo suficiente para marcarle una mejilla-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo atónita la morena mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba- esa desgraciada se atrevió a tocar a mi… mi… - angelina apretó sus puños-_

_- no es tuya angelina- asevero la señora Weasley- ahora , Bill esta calmándola-_

_-¿a Dominique?- _

_-a Fleur-_

_- dime molly por lo más sagrado que tu hijo tuvo si quiera la delicadeza de hablar con Dominique antes de marcharse con su esposa- viendo bajar la cabeza de molly tuvo una certeza-me está diciendo que estos dos días ni siquiera ha hablado con ella, ni siquiera ha venido a ver como se encuentra una pequeña de seis años ante el ataque de su madre-_

_-angelina tienes que entender que no es fácil la situación- _

_-claro y es sencillo para una niña pequeña que nunca había visto antes su madre , sentir como es rechazada y golpeada por ella, eso sí que no es fácil de entender molly- en un arrebato subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto favorito de Dominique, el de su tía Ginny, aun recordaba lo emocionada que estuvo hace algunos años cuando lo conoció por primera vez, ahora frente aquella puerta sentía una opresión grande en su pecho, sentía que había fallado a su pequeña, a su niña , a su bebe- Dominique, bebe ábreme- el sonido vacio de la habitación comenzaron a perturbar a angelina, habían pasado unos minutos y su niña no decía nada- bebe, dom, princesa, ábreme por favor!- dijo esta vez gritando con su voz me dio rota, estaba desesperada el seguro mágico de la puerta le impedía ingresar, maldita la hora en que decidió largarse de la casa de campo de sus padres en Alemania sin su varita, y peor aun sin avisar a su esposo- _

_-¿mami?-una voz vacilante contesto del otro lado sonaba algo rasposa y llorosa-_

_-si mi amor-contesto angelina mientras se derrumbaba frente aquellas puerta- mi amor perdóname, perdóname por fallarte , perdóname por todo mi niña, lo siento tanto nunca debí dejarte ir mi princesa, no debí- en medio de su discurso en algún momento las lagrimas fluyeron libremente , como un lavabado inquieto y necesario de sus penas, se odiaba, y lo admitía , una pequeña niña había pasado por una situación compleja y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si tan solo fuera su madre…._

_-no llores-esas palabras la sobresaltaron y alzo su rostro al pequeño infantil frente a ella, tenía una mejilla inflamada y un ligero moretón en el pómulo, ella la miraba triste con ojos llorosos y un puchero, que demostraba su voluntad de ser valiente- no llores mami no me gusta- y diciendo esto se tiro a sus brazos refugiándose en ellos con su carita enterrada en su pecho y dejando fluir las lagrimas. Ese día angelina paso una de las tantas noches en vela que pasaría por su pequeña de allí en adelante. _

* * *

_Aun recordaba ese día con claridad, el día en que sintió su corazón partirse en mil y un pedazos, nunca recordó sentir un dolor tan grande. Solo fue un segundo donde la relación de una vida se rompió._

_-¡Te odio!- la voz de una chica de 12 años retumbo en su corazón- ¡Te odio , tú no eres mi madre, te detesto no te quiero ver, lárgate , lárgate y no vuelvas!- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos fulgurantes, nunca los había visto tan dolidos , dos esferas chocolates rasgada fieramente , mientras comenzaba a tirar almohada y objetos hacia ella- ¡Te odio angelina Weasley, eres lo peor!-_

_-Dominique- la voz rota de la morena detuvo el ataque de histeria de la adolecente frente a ella-perdóname-_

_-solo lárgate-_

_Nunca volvió haberla hasta cinco años después para la boda del guapo Teddy Lupin…._

Bueno que descaro cierto, pero traigo este cap. para todos aquellos que aun pues desean leerle, irónicamente para esas fechas he encontrado en mi camino a alguien tan especial y única que volvió a encender en mi las ganas de escribir , con su propia historia ha lograda inspirarme, nunca he querido borrar esta historia porque es mi meta personal y quiero luchar por su culminación, agradezco a todos aquellos que abrieron un espacio en su tiempo para esta historia, agradezco cada comentario y espero tomar fuerza de ellos para seguir. Gracias mil y unas gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

-Buenas noches, bienvenido a apocalipsis, ¿desea algo de beber?- cierta castaña con ojos brillosos miraba al rubio frente a ella-

-Dame un Martini- sonriendo coquetamente a la castaña que respondió con una sonrisa forzada mientras discretamente acomodaba mejor su cabello entre el yacimiento de sus senos-

-aquí tiene disfrute su copa-diciendo eso , la castaña pudo observar la seña que la novia del propietario hacia con dirección al escenario, perfecto el show seria temprano ese día, así que podría llegar con calma a los alrededores de Grimmauld Place-

-¡Oye, midnigth , veinte minutos baby!- una pelirroja acelerada vestida con unos sencillo vaqueros rotos y una blusa blanca muy sensual llego apresurada a tomar la orden de un nuevo cliente-

-gracias , Krista- precipitadamente la castaña llego a la parte trasera del escenario , donde varias personas estaban preparándose para el show, la chica simplemente los ignoro y siguió su camino directo al camerino que a la guardaba, una vez dentro dejo caer por completo el glamur que la protegía, aun que llevara semanas trabajando allí aun era complejo manipular una tarea aislada en el glamur, cuando realizaba el hechizo debía hacer simultaneo los cambios, por un segundo se observo frente al espejo , su cabello rubio estaba en bucles tal cual como su "otro yo" lo lucia, porque aunque muchos en el mundo mágico nunca podrían creerlo, la hija de un Weasley poseía una vida doble. Siendo Dominique Weasley durante su estancia en el mundo mágico y siendo en las noches durante su incursión en el mundo muggle "Midnight", una chica que servía tragos y cantaba por una cantidad bastante respetable de libras.

- ¡10 minutos!- el grito de afuera logro espabilarla para rápidamente tomar su varita y comenzar a estructurar un nuevo glamur sobre su apariencia, con unos minutos de decisiones rápidas pudo darse por satisfecha al observar el vestido negro y el par de tacones de puntilla que aparentemente lleva de forma sensual, aun se reía cuando algunos bailarines preguntaban cómo podía bailar con esos enormes tacones sin tibutear, en esas ocasiones ella solo sonreía coquetamente y mencionaba , la típica frase cliché "todo lo hace la práctica". Como no. Claro si no usara unas zapatillas lizas como las que realimente llevaba seguramente terminaría tirada en alguna parte del escenario.

- Midnight! 15 segundos- escuchando los gritos rápidamente oculto la varita en sus jeans (los que llevaba realmente puestos), y salió directo al escenario en donde le entregaron su micrófono, y apagaron las luces.

-es hora del show- pensó con una sonrisa mordaz Dominique mientras comenzaba a cantar acorde a las primeras melodías.

* * *

Cuando la pequeña lechuza blanca como la nieve cayó de entre las ramas al piso, podía sentirse desfallecer, maldecía la hora en la que su compañera Krista se había torcido un tobillo y tuvo que reemplazarla. Definitivamente debía buscar otra forma de llegar a esa casa, sus alas acalambradas y algo magulladas la hacían ulular una y otra vez, lo sabia en medio del agotamiento, si no entraba pronto estaría en problemas, sino entraba podrían descubrir su secreto…

-hola pequeña- la voz amable mas la acogida de unas manos suaves , avasallantes le hicieron entre abrir sus ojos miel, grandes profundo pero notablemente cansados-pareces un poco cansada- susurro dulcemente el castaño mientras revisaba sus alas y sus patas cerciorándose de su estado, al parecer una ala estaba ligeramente astillada - vamos adentro a que te calientes y descanses amiga mía-

Por una vez la pequeña lechuza se dejo llevar a un destino distinto al inicial, si iba a fregarse todo su esfuerzo, al menos recargaría un poco de energías.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Albus mientras se ha recostada en la cama recién arreglada de su primo- pensé que la misión era cuidar a la chica-

-la chica tiene nombre y bien que lo conoces hermano- dijo Fred con un tono serio, no estaba para bromas esta a un paso de volver a cruzarse con un pasado tormentoso, y todo por culpa de su primo- mas te vale que me pagues muy bien esto Albus-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto intrigado el moreno, lo ojos oscurecidos de Fred su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios en línea recta, le indicaba que estaba metido en algo serio- dime en qué demonios andas-

-solo hazme caso, metete tu resentimiento y orgullo mal herido en el culo y busca a emelie- en esto último su varita salió a relucir señalando a su primo- arregla esta mierda y haz que valga la pena las penurias por las que paso por ti-

-Fred no te entiendo….

-te mandare una lechuza cuando llegue a Berlín- eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar Albus de su primo, uno que lo había dejado totalmente desubicado.

* * *

-que lindo mi oso panda- dijo con una sonrisa burlona la castaña a la pelirroja que la miraba con muy malas pulgas desde la meza-

- no estoy para bromas-

-en serio, no me había dado cuenta, quizás tu cara de póker no podía ser más evidente- replico la castaña movimiento su varita y removía el reguero de plato en la meza, al parecer llegaba un poco tarde para desayunar- ¿Qué pasa?-

-nada- siguió en su quicio la mujer testaruda –

-buenos días-dijo el rubio platinado al ingresar a la cocina debidamente vestido con un suéter gris que el sentaba de maravilla-¿y esa cara?-

-nada- imito rose mientras intentaba destapar un chocolate que traía oculto en su chamarra gigante que citaba "brujas de Macbeth, New generation"-

- si claro y yo soy hijo de Merlín- dijo Scorpius arrebatando con facilidad la chocolatina y sustituyéndola por una manzana de la canasta en la meza- debes comer cosas más saludables-

-¿alguien pidió tu opinión?-contesto groseramente rose intentando agarrar la chocolatina, aunque fue completamente inútil si se tenía en cuenta que Scorpius era más alto, por tanto apenas si sus manos extendidas podían rozar las muñecas de las suyas-

-eres mi novia ,o al menos el intento de una, por ahora lo último que necesito es que comiences a rodar por ahí-

-superficial-

-dime como quieras, pero un día de estos me agradecerás el no tener diabetes-

-jodete- gruño la castaña sentándose al lado con el mismo ceño fruncido y cruce de brazos-

-toma pequeña- dijo una sonrisa burlona Scorpius mientras le daba la chocolatina a la pelirroja quien cambio su semblante y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- tú necesitas energías- dijo y luego contesto ante la inminente replica de la morena- tu ya creciste, tienes demasiada energía y no haces ejercicio, así que no-

-te odio-

-yo también amor-

* * *

-señora Weasley no es necesario- volvió a replicar sonrojada cierta pelinegra mientras sentía el estruendo que arma la pobre anciana- enserio no creo…

- shhh .. teddy no será mi nieto de sangre pero lo amo como tal-asevero la anciana regordeta mientras vaciaba el tercer baúl de ese enorme cuarto-y como todo Weasley cumplirá la tradición, desde jamie he estado ilusionada con las bodas de mis nietos, pero ninguno parece querer sentar cabeza-

-buenos todos ellos son muy jóvenes- dijo suavemente emelie martirizada ante la perspectiva-

-si , supongo que sí- la peliblanca saco una cobija gris con un osito tejido que vio con mucho cariño- sabes esta mantita se la regale a Ginny cuando nacieron Albus y lily, pero mi pequeño la convirtió de inmediato en su favorita –la acaricio con dulzura –el día que me la devolvió estaba en san musgo, tuve un desvanecimiento debido a una infección mágica, era un niño de nueve años, y con su carita húmeda me hizo prometerle que la guardaría para el día que naciera su primer hijo-ella volvió acomodarla con veneración sin detenerse en ver el rostro de emelie – la serpientilla quería asegurarse que estuviera viva para entonces-

- en realidad quería que fueras la primera en tenerle entre tus brazos- dijo una voz masculina que causo un pequeño sobresalto en el cuarto- siempre quise darte ese gusto, no pudiste estar en el nacimiento de lily y mío ; y se por mamá que eso fue ciertamente duro para ti- poco a poco el azabache ingreso a la habitación mirando con una sonrisa las lagrimas brillantes de su abuela, con esa mirada llena de orgullo y amor maternal-

- gracias mi niño- Molly amaba a sus nietos, pero no podía negar ese favoritismo secreto que mantenía hacia Albus, era tan parecido a Harry, sus ojos, su cabellos , esa sonrisa honesta y ese caminar, Albus era la oportunidad que la vida le negó de tener a Harry con ella, eran diferentes y a la vez tan parecido, una constante contradicción, deja las tonterías molly, se repitió así misma mientras seguía en su infructuosa búsqueda-

Albus en ese momento miro a emelie quien mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja, sus puños apretados y sus ojos desenfocados, el adorable sonrojos se había evaporado y una palidez insana parecía tomar su lugar, sin pensarlo tomo su mano con la suya, extendiéndola y luego enredando sus dedos para con la suya-

-¿estas bien? -Pregunto por lo bajo mirando al frente sin inmutarse si quiera por las caricias que el mismo estaba proporcionando a la pelinegra-

-si…es solo que…-emelie miro de soslayo el perfil de Albus- no todos tenemos la suerte de tener una familia como la vuestra- soltó con pesadumbre y con una sonrisa decaída a la figura anciana que seguía rebuscando en los cajones-

-podría haber sido la vuestra- soltó con algo más de brusquedad y dando dos pasos atrás, emelie no pudo contestar debido al rápido giro que había dado molly hacia ellos-

-querida al fin lo encontré- si la anciana aun pudiera saltar seguramente lo haría, pensó emelie, al ver los ojos brillantes y la amplia sonrisa- tu vestido de novia-

Y esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para los dos pelinegros en la habitación….

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-fue una crisis, su sistema nervioso colapso y genero el movimiento involuntario de sus manos en una posición sumamente dolorosa-dijo parcamente Lysander mientras revisaba un conjunto de documentos- adicionalmente sufrió de una serie de alucinaciones –

-nunca había visto un caso de Huntington tan agresivo- dijo muy preocupada Roxanne mientras observaba la pequeña que ahora parecía dormir tranquila con un conejo de peluche- es anormal que se haya desarrollado a ese ritmo es una infante-

-su centro mágico-Lysander extendió una radiografía mágica, en la cual se podía ver el movimiento de los impulsos nerviosos y de la sangre en el cerebro, una ligera variación que habían logrado implementar a partir de la tecnología Muggle- el dinamismo de la enfermedad se ve acelerado por la existencia de magia dentro de su cuerpo-

-¿su magia la está matando?-

-su magia esta siendo un catalizador para su enfermedad simplemente- dijo con franqueza Lysander mientras aun evaluaba otros documentos- ella no fortalece la enfermedad , solo hace que los ciclos de desarrollo sean mas rápidos-

-A este paso… -

-roxane, lo lograremos-la voz a sus espalda la hizo mirar con sorpresa a su prima que tenía un rostro serio- salvaremos a esa niña- extendió su mano y mostro el dedo meñique- lo intentaremos ¿no chocolate?-

- por supuesto Vainilla – Roxanne sonrío brevemente mientras realizaba esa promesa, tal y como las hacía de niña con la pelirroja- ¿Lysander?-

-claro que lo haremos , así que tranquilízate- dijo seguro el rubio mientras besaba su frente y seguía su camino con un destino muy claro: La dirección de San Musgo, después de todo donde mas podría encontrar a su gemelo.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya pero mira con lo que nos encontramos- dijo susurrante , con una voz fría e impersonal un hombre moreno mientras su varita apuntaba a cierto chico castaño-

-parece que la fin esta cucaracha se dejo ver- contesto a su lado una mujer de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa sardónica que hizo al pequeño chico sentir un leve corrientazo por su columna vertebral-

- Keynle y Morgan- susurro preocupado el castaño mientras rápidamente ponía su mente en blanco , sabia a la perfección que un paso en falso podría costarle la vida con ese par de sádicos, había estado huyendo de ese par de mercenarios mágicos que su tío había contratado para su búsqueda, sin embargo la multitud de ataques que ha recibido en los últimos meses le ha dejado en claro , cual fue la tarea encomendada: Asesinarlo.

-que lindo, el bebe recuerda nuestro nombre-dijo burlonamente Morgan mientras sacaba su varita y retiraba sus largos cabellos- lástima que hoy morirás, ¡Crucio!-

-¡Maldición!-grita Andrew mientras rueda sobre el suelo y levanta rápidamente su varita-¡Reducto!- el hechizo roza al par de magos oscuros que apuntan al muchacho –

-¡Crucio!-

-¡Sectumsempra!-

Andrew solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era destrozado por un dolor intenso.

_¡Bueno , atrasado o no aquí actualizo un nuevo cap. , que espero disfruten muchisisisimo ,gracias a los reviews que he recibido me han animado a escribir y continuar con esta historia que aprecio tanto =D. Se que esta cortito pero supongo que poco a poco hare haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo =P_

_PD: si tienen sugerencias sobre las parejas avísenme así puedo ayudarme con sus ideas y seguir escribiendo esta historia =)_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

-Esto es malo, muy malo- susurro débilmente Dominique mientras reconocía la habitación en la que se encontraba, una cama sencilla, junto a un escritorio lleno de pergaminos , y una lechuza castaña que sospechosamente la miraba atentamente- se que eres tu- susurro la rubia tras ver los anormales ojos azules del animal, si algo había aprendido tras su transformación como animago, es que independientemente del animal seleccionado algunos rasgos tan dominantes como la coloración del cabello o los ojos pasaban hacer parte de las características físicas de dicho animal- si vas a decirle a mis padres sobre las aventuras de su hija menor adelante no me importa- asevero la chica mientras veía la transmutación del chico que solo la miro con una expresión seria-

-tuviste una fractura- asevero señalando el brazo vendado- fue tratado con la poción reparadora de huesos mienstras estabas dormida, tienes suerte que tu cuerpo tolere los ingredientes aun cuando tu núcleo mágico se encuentre inactivo-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-la chica rápidamente se sentó en la cama aunque el breve pinchazo en el brazo la hizo torcer el gesto-

-primero a recuéstate- empujándola brevemente Lennon – si bien tu cuerpo recibe perfectamente las pociones el maltrato que sufrió el musculo ante la fractura no ha sido debidamente tratado- contemplarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- no tengo relajantes musculares entre las pociones que normalmente porto-

-contéstame- dijo Dominique sin soltar el renglón de la conversación- como lo descubriste-

-Si bien eres una animaga formidable aun existen barreras mágicas que pueden detectarte- asevero el castaño

-Sabes que eso es una mentira, los escudo sobre la casa hubiesen alertado a todos aquí de ser ese el caso- asevero la rubia – Sin embargo , las barreras mágicas son fácilmente burlables si eres capaz de cumplir la condición pedida- mostro brevemente su brazo del cual un par de plumas lograron asomar, para luego penetrar en la piel- "Nadie entra sin la autorización del convocante"- señalo la rubia alzando su meñique- Y "Ninguna persona sale de la misma sin previa autorización"- dice sacando un segundo dedo- sin embargo esa condición parece convocarse solo una vez el sol se oculta algo bastante curioso a decir verdad- aseguro apasionadamente la rubia mostrando entre sus ojos el misterio que encubría ese comportamiento en su tío Harry- Sin embargo , aquí viene el engaño, al no salir a través de la barrera como Dominique sino como un animago, la esencia de mi magia lograr dejar entre ver a la magia de la barrera que soy parte del campo de protección, cumpliendo de esta manera la primera condición , con respecto a la segunda la fluctuación mágica del cuerpo al transformarse así como…-mira intensamente al castaño- la particularidad de mi núcleo mágico puedo engañar a la magia al hacerla confundirme con una inverosímil criatura mágica - explico con plena seguridad- llevo años haciéndolo así que no me vengas con eso-

- tú eres la que no entiende… –

-igual supongo que ya todo esto lo sabes- asevero cada vez mas ofuscada- ¿Cómo supiste de mi condición?-

-informes-

-mentira- asevero la menor cada vez mas enojada- Nadie lo sabe-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-estuve a un paso de morir en mi segundo año tras una accidental caída por las escaleras- dijo irónicamente recordando la escena que había ocurrido en Beauxbatons- las pociones como sabes en su gran mayoría pueden ser suministradas al mago en estado de inconsciencia, sin embargo un porcentaje relativamente pequeño de ellas pueden resultar mortales si son dadas en ingesta aun mago bajo dicha condición ,como resultado de la inactividad del núcleo mágico, me imagino que habiendo recibido una instrucción básica de medimagia como auror , serás plenamente consciente que entre las excepciones conocidas se encuentra la Crece-hueso- desviando sus ojos soltó un bufido- cuando rodé por los escalones de colegio me fracture dos costillas y un brazo- mostro levemente el brazo izquierdo –Desperté dos días después, toda magullada sin haber recibido aun la poción - dijo brevemente –por tanto si la enfermera no conocía de mi condición , es porque mi registro mágico actualizado tampoco lo reportaba- la rubia miro fijamente al muchacho frente a ella buscando respuestas- Mi familia desconoce del actual estado de mi núcleo mágico, algo que deja invalida tu hipótesis del informe , lo que me hace pensar, como una persona puede ser tan inconsciente como para suministrar con total confianza una poción que pudo haber matado en cuestión de segundo al 90% de los magos del mundo mágico -

- fueras sido seguramente una Slytherin- señalo Lennon mientras suspiraba audiblemente- tienes razón en tus suposiciones: se perfectamente de la mutación que presenta tu núcleo mágico, así como reconozco que efectivamente las barreras mágicas no se han inmutado aun ante tus salidas reiteradas- ante esta afirmación los ojos del castaño fueron duros-

-entonces ,como..?-

-sin embargo- la voz cortante del castaño hicieron a Dominique cerras sus labios y sentir un nudo en la garganta- eso no significa que tenga que darte explicación alguna sobre los métodos de investigación y reconocimiento que como auror empleo- diciendo esto se levanto de la silla donde se había acomodado hacia algunas horas , se cruzo de brazos y observo con una mirada intensa, llena de emociones a la rubia- no se ha que juegas pequeña niña , pero te recomiendo que te dediques al algo mas que ha salir como una vulgar ladrona en medio de la noche- asevero para luego dirigirse a la puerta y girarse antes de tomar el pomo- ahora entiendo a tu madre- diciendo ello se fue , dejando a una petrificada rubia que sentía sus ojos rápidamente humedecerse-

* * *

-¡lily!- la voz de la matriarca Weasley resonó lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de rose y lily que estaban aun en la cocina peleando por un bol con una sospechosa masa verdosa-

-te llaman- dijo triunfante rose tirando con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse del asqueroso bol- gracias a Merlín , Malfoy tuvo que salir sino seguro te hubieras comido esta porquería que los más probable hubiera intoxicado a mi sobri…-

-quieres callarte- dijo amenazadoramente la pelirroja mientras tapaba la boca de su prima, sin embargo al notar los ojos bien abiertos de la castaña la hicieron retroceder y mirar rápidamente que pasaba- ¿Qué pasa?, rose, hey- sacudió un hombro suavemente mientras aun veía los labios entreabiertos de la chica- ¡rose!-

-Maldición- solo pudo susurras las castaña al escuchar los pasos que retumbaban en la escalera-al piso ahora- antes de que lily pudiera reaccionar se encontraba debajo de la meza de la cocina con una rose muy nerviosa-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-podrías callarte estoy intentando salvarte el trasero- Antes de que pudiera replicar era ahora la pelirroja la que tenia la boca sellada- confía en mí, no querrás que nadie te vea ahora-

-¿lily?- la voz de la nana logra captar la atención de ambas- oh Merlín! donde se habrá metido- exclamo enojada la señora Weasley mientras cruzaba los brazos y notaba un bol que tenía una extraña mezcla, la mujer regordeta la miro con ojos entrecerrados, tomándola con decisión y saliendo airada del lugar dispuesta a buscar a su hijo George para decirle que las bombas fétidas debía hacerlas en el sótano de la casa no en esa hermosa cocina.

-hmm..yupudeyuyu- las miradas enojadas de su prima no parecían asustar a la castaña que miraba con mayor sorpresa lo que sucedía a la chica frente a ella-

-solo..ven conmigo- y sin mayores palabras salió con su prima aceleradamente de la casa , lo último que necesitaban es que alguien viera los cabellos morados de su querida prima.

* * *

-Merlín- susurro Emily frente al espejo, el vestido le queda casi perfecto , sin embargo ella era consciente que la belleza de esa prenda se estaba perdiendo rápidamente ; sin la actitud, sin la emoción , sin las sonrisas de toda novia, un vestido no era más que un conjunto de trozos de tela bien cocidos; sentía su pecho contraerse ante la contradicción. Ella sabía de la existencia del vestido desde hace mucho, algunas veces Albus le contaba acerca de la boda de sus tíos, como cada novia de la familia había llevado esa prenda con orgullo. Ella que siempre había soñado con ese vestido no podía sentirse mas desdichada. Porque no era por amor que lo llevaba, era la misión quien la forzaba a deshonrar la verdadera motivación con la que se creó la prenda, pedía perdón mentalmente a cada una de las mujeres que muy enamoradas habían usado el traje, se sentía sucia y despreciable con el puesto.

-respira un poco- la voz susurrante atrás de ella la hizo voltear rápidamente, aun con los ojos húmedos pudo observar una cabellera pelirroja que la miraba fijamente, ahora que lo pensaba Albus había heredado los ojos de su padre , pero definitivamente esa expresión solo podría ser de su madre: Ginevra- gracias a Merlín que esperaste hasta hoy, aun con la insistencia de mi madre-

-Señora Potter- susurro Emily mientras desviaba la mirada y parpadeaba un poco rápido intentando evitar las lagrimas- no esperaba verla-

-bueno deseaba compartir este momento contigo-dijo ligeramente pensativa Ginny mientras observaba la pelinegra frente a ella- después de todo te casas con uno de mis hijos- dejo caer viendo la tensión en el cuerpo de la novia- ya sabes , mi querido teddy es casi un hijo para mí-

-si, el me lo había mencionado con anterioridad- susurro la morena ,mientras intentaba relajar los músculos sin parecer muy obvia- El habla mucho de su familia-

-era de esperarse- dijo Ginny , para luego dar un giro apreciativo observando el vestido- podría preguntarte algo-

-por supuesto señora Potter-

- ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Harry?- soltó sin ningún reparo quedando de frente a esos ojos azules que parecía ligeramente nublados-

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo defensivamente Emily, intentando mantener el terror bajo control, sabia por experiencia lo buena que era actuando cuando era necesario, y ese era el caso-

-eso era lo que quería saber- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada- se que lo conoces desde hace mucho- afirmo la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba los brazos- Harry no es el tipo de persona que le ofrece su amor a cualquiera y menos a una desconocida-

-¿amor?, disculpe usted, pero yo….-

-te ama- asevero la pelirroja- como lo hace un padre a una hija-

-yo..yo..-

- y tu lo amas como una hija a un padre, me doy cuenta no soy tonta, lo veo en tus ojos- le brindo una dulce sonrisa a la pelinegra que estaba en shock- ahora entiendo de donde viene esa carga que lleva consigo- dijo misteriosamente borrando la sonrisa y dejando su rostro neutral- mira no sé que hay oculto entre ustedes, e incluyo a teddy en esto- dijo haciendo referencia al asunto- pero no lastimes a quienes amo, se lo advertí a Harry e igual lo hago contigo-

-yo..bu..yo…-

-por cierto dime Ginny- soltó la pelirroja caminando a la salida con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras pensaba que haría para arruinar esa boda. Después de todo si Harry la apreciaba tanto, no podía permitir que su futura casi hija sufriera ante un matrimonio no deseado.

* * *

-¿Como esta?- fue la primera pregunta que formulo cierto pelirrojo una vez arribo al hospital mágico de Berlín, el temblor de sus manos así como la mirada algo alterada que poseía el chico hizo estremecer a la rubia que custodiaba la puerta-

-estable-

-puedes retirarte, a partir de ahora es una caso oficial del Ministerio de magia de Londres, específicamente del departamento de aurores- diciendo esto entrego un pergamino y paso de largo a la habitación sin importarle lo que pudiera decir la aurora alemana-

-Merlín- fue lo único que su garganta le permitió emitir por al menos unos minutos al observar a… su pequeño en ese cama muy pálido, ojeroso y con terribles cortes en su cuerpo, por el fétido olor y la coloración de unas pudo determinar el origen oscuro que poseían- no puede ser verdad, pequeño no puedes permanecer mas así- diciendo esto cayó de rodillas aun lateral de la cama donde descansaba en muy mal estado Andrew Chassier- Despierta amor, hazlo-

* * *

-Acomódate bien esto- rose sonaba algo agitada mientras se sacaba el enorme chaleco con capucha que llevaba- tienes muchas suerte enana- dijo la castaña mientras la obligaba a ponérselo y acomodaba el cabello de su prima dentro de la capucha , buscando la mejor manera de ocultarlo-

-rose, quieres parar por un segundo no entiendo que pasa contigo- rezongó la pelimorada mientras obstinadamente buscaba sacarse la capucha- esto es estúpido odio usar estas cosas-

- lily quédate quieta sino quieres que te petrifique en este instante- dijo demandante rose- no puedo explicarte aun que pasa de acuerdo, el maldito hurón tenia que perderse justo en este momento crítico-

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- sonó histérica esta vez lily mientras tocaba su vientre en una además de protegerlo- rose , por favor dime qué pasa, si tiene que ver con mi bebé dímelo por favor, por favor- la voz quebrada de su prima y sus ojos angustiados hicieron sentir a la castaña culpable, debía callarse, quizás no era tan grave como ella misma pensaba, pero maldición solo el hurón podría decirles que tan grave o no era la situación-

-lily- la castaña tomo entre su mano el rostro angustiado de su prima- cálmate, alterarte no ayudara a tu bebé, ¿entiendes?-la cabeza vacilante de su prima se movió afirmativamente- todo estará bien de acuerdo, buscare ahora mismo a Scorpius y el ayudara , así que cálmate y espérame volveré con el tan pronto pueda-

-pero..rose..tu….tú no sabes..donde esta- dijo entre hipos lily

-tengo mis medios lilipoly así que intenta descansar aquí y..y evita en lo posible que alguien de la casa te vea , y si te cruzas con alguno por nada del mundo deje que te quite la capucha , quedo claro?- cuando vio a una insegura lily asentir salió rápidamente hacia la casa solo había alguien que podría ayudarla y sabia que aunque la amara con locura se la iba a cobrar muy caro.

* * *

-es la primera vez que veo algo así- Scorpius Malfoy paso sus manos entre las hebras platinadas de su cabello-

-necesitamos tu opinión en esto Scorpius- dijo Lucy con una mirada angustiada, siendo sujetada de los hombros por su prima que también parecía muy nerviosa-

-Malfoy, sé que no somos muy cercanos- dijo esta vez Roxanne respirando profundo- y agradezco que hallas venido hasta aquí para ayudarnos con este caso, aun cuando no es tu unidad y estas en medio de unas vacaciones-

-tranquila Weasley- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa a la morena- entiendo la importancia de tener la opinión de otros medimagos a la hora de establecer un tratamiento experimental-

-Sanador Malfoy- La voz de Lorcan resonó en su oficina- Roxanne me hablo sobre su experiencia el día de ayer en algunos campos de investigación del núcleo mágico , y sus efectos colaterales en el desarrollo de enfermedades de gran alcance, agradezco que haya respondido a nuestro llamado-

-Es un honor conocerlo a usted- dijo Scorpius con un leve reverencia- felicitaciones por la ascensión a este cargo y espero de ser de gran utilidad en este caso, sin embargo solicito a usted que no se me ha revocado mi permiso todavía, me requiere igualmente en...

-Sanador Malfoy, tranquilo seria un abuso de mi parte , irrumpir de esa manera en su vida- dejo en claro Lorcan siguiendo de largo y sentándose en su sillón observando a los presentes, incluyendo a su hermano gemelo que había entrado después de el- no requiero su presencia en san musgo más que en algunos exámenes en especifico que le serán practicados a la paciente, en donde requiero de un experto- dijo movimiento su cabeza hacia el- después de ello podrás darnos tus opiniones sobre el caso , se que Lucy y Roxanne te mantendrá plenamente informado-

-Se lo agradezco- dijo simplemente Scorpius para luego mirar sorprendido como una Lechuza demasiado familiar parecía mirarlos fijamente desde la ventana de dicha oficina, cuando noto su atención se decidió a tocar con poca delicadeza el cristal-

-¿no es la lechuza de rose?- dijo sorprendida Lucy , viendo de ello las descarada ave castaña que no escatimaba en intentar romper el vidrio- parece que es para ti-

-si , disculpen pero al parecer mi novia me necesita.-

-¿novia?- Lysander parecía gratamente sorprendido, pues al parecer sus instintos sobre el romance no estaban mal después de todo, quizás había llegado la hora de comenzar a mover sus propias piezas con su chocolatico-

* * *

-Gracias- dijo rose asomando su cabeza en la chimenea de la vacía biblioteca Black- me salvaste de un problema muy serio-

- Me alegra rose, aunque aun me extraña que me pidieras información sobre Scorpius- dijo una voz serpentosa y suave- sin embargo, con este son dos favores

- no puedo creer que consideres darme vacaciones un acto de piedad- le recrimino aunque en ningún momento dejo la sonrisa en su rostro- y esto no debería contar-

- Soy un Slytherin cariño, no damos nada sin recibir un beneficio, ya deberías saberlo pequeña leona-

-de acuerdo- dijo resignada la castaña, sabía que Él no haría nada sin pedir algo, sin embargo…- oye , aun no me has dicho que debo hacer-

-todo a su tiempo – la voz del otro lado aprecio comenzó a hablar con otra persona- Rose, tengo que irme, tu sabes cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí-

- Adiós-

-Nos veremos pronto, cariño-

-¿así que cariño?- una voz a su espalda hizo girar rápidamente a l castaña , quien parecía sentir el aire acumularse en sus pulmones y su rosto palidecer, esos ojos color plata parecían tener vida propia en ese instante, no se habría dado cuenta….- vaya quien será ese hombre que puede llamar a **_MI novia_** postiza de esa manera-

-Oh Merlín!- rose se levanto rápidamente y cerro con su varita la chimenea con una puertilla allí instalada, y soltó un suspiro audible aun para el rubio quien frunció mas su ceño-

-es lo único que dirás- susurro con voz baja , mientras se acercaba lentamente a la castaña que retrocedía instintivamente hacia el librero-

-no sé de qué me hablas, Malfoy- contesto rose con sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos y ojos evasivos- solo era…solo… ¡Merlín eso no te incumbe!-

-¿no me incumbe?- repitió esta vez furioso Scorpius encerrando a la chica con su brazos contra el librero- escúchame bien rose- la forma como dijo su nombre la hizo mirar sorprendida al rubio quien no se inmuto ante su reacción- solo diré esto una vez y no lo pienso repetir-

Suavemente movió sus manos y entre ellas encarcelo ese rostro acorazonado que tenía un profundo sonrojo.

-Soy una persona muy egoísta y por tanto odio compartir lo que es mío- dijo con su rostro cada vez más cercano al de la castaña- una vez fui tan estúpido de renunciar a mi egoísmo y deje ir lo mejor que tenía en mi vida- sus labios poco a poco rozaron los de rose quien no podía dejar de mirarlo intensamente- no cometeré dos veces el mismo error- sin dejar si quiera reaccionar a la castaña , el rubio junto sus labios y comenzó a saborearlos, a morderlos y mimarlos como tantas veces quiso hacerlo en los últimos años, esa boca lo había tentando en innumerables ocasiones, esa era el momento de recuperar aquello que dejo escapar, no iba a permitir que nadie más disfrutara de ello , primero muerto-

-Scorpius- fue lo primero que soltó la castaña sujetándose fuertemente de los brazos del rubio cuyos labios habían abandonado sus labios para besar su cuello- Scorpius..para..-

-aun no- sin decir más llego aquel punto entre su cuello y su clavícula y sin más comenzó a succionar fuertemente , haciendo caso omiso del gruñido por parte de la castaña- eres mía comadreja no lo olvides- dijo simplemente para luego soltarla y dejarla caer hacia el piso suavemente de rodillas , en ese momento se giro y fue decidido a buscar a Lily, arrugando el pergamino en que le explicaba brevemente lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Sin embargo un ruido sordo lo hizo correr rápidamente a una habitación al final del pasillo.

* * *

-¿lily?- la ojiverde levanto su mirada nublada hacia un teddy que parecía perturbado- Merlín, que sucede!- el pelimiel rápidamente se inclino escaneando alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que le sucedía-

-Yo..yo tengo mucho miedo- sin decir nada más se abalanzo en los brazos del padre de su hijo y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente-

-pequeña, necesitas calmarte- sin decir más se acomodo su espalda contra el árbol en el que encontró a su niña, y entre sus piernas acostó a lily, dejando su cabeza reposar en su pecho, dejándola desahogarse- hey..mírame- aun en medio de esa capucha que no dejaba verla bien pudo notar el par de esmeraldas mirarlo con atención- estoy aquí, así que no tengas miedo - rápidamente teddy tomo la mano de la pelirroja y entrecruzo sus dedos, acercando la palma de la chica y besándola con dulzura- estará contigo hoy y siempre y te protegeré contra cualquier cosa que pueda lastimarte, así que tranquilízate y confía en mí-

- Teddy..yo- la chica se sonrojo adorablemente provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en el pelimiel, sin embargo apresuradamente la hizo reposar nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho, verla de esa manera tan vulnerable solo lo hacia querer comérsela a besos-

-duerme pequeña, duerme, yo velare vuestro sueños- dijo inconscientemente sin notar la mención que hacia al bebe que crecía en su niña-

* * *

_Vaya, me disculpo por la tardanza y bueno daniela si he tenido algunos inconvenientes graves en mi casa y en mi universidad, asi que entre tanta cosa que hago en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo sin embargo leer tu comentario me hace darme cuenta que aqui tambien tengo un compromiso , es mi hobby si , es cierto, pero esta historia de cierta manera si la publique es por que queria que otros disfrutaran con esto, asi que voy a tratar de ser mas responsable con esta historia, asi que toca asumir un compromiso con ustedes, asi que , empezemos de nuevo intentare entre lo posible publicar muy pronto =)_

Adelanto.. ( un bono de disculpa)- no todos son del proximo cap advierto y no necesariamente apareceran en el orden con lo que aqui escribo-

_- ¿Dos núcleos mágicos?- susurro impactada la rubia mientras sentía el dolor expandirse en todo su pecho- Scorpius dime que diablos me esta pasando!-_

_-¿Que rayos significa esto?- la castaña observaba con los ojos bien abierto el paquete frente a ella- tienes que estar bromeando, en serio te pasa a veces- dijo acusadoramente a la hermosa ave que simplemente la ignoraba, sabia que esos favores se los cobraría muy caro... y sabes que.. los dos fueron por lily-_

_- Eres un tonto- susurro con sus entre abierto sonriendo mientras acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos que tanto amaba-_

_-Sabes yo la amaba desde que estaba en Howargtz- Dijo firmemente el pelimiel mientras Emily señalaba sus espaldas-_

_- lo supe , desde que los vi por la ventana, así que sera mejor que me expliques que rayos esta pasando- lo mismo pensaba cierto testigo oculto..._

_-No me importa lo que pienses, eres mia...- sin decir nada mas comenzó a desabotonar el vestido que cubría a la hermosa chica..._


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

-¡Weasley!-

Scorpius apenas si tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sujetar entre sus brazos a la rubia adolescente que se desplomaba inminentemente. Con cuidado, el Slytherin acomodo el cuerpo de la joven sobre la superficie plana de la cama, en donde pudo notar como las piernas de la chica rápidamente se flexionaban y se rotaban en posición fetal.

-Mírame- dijo suavemente Scorpius, girando el rostro de la chica y observando entre sus ojos entrecerrados atisbos del intenso dolor que parecía acometer contra la rubia -dime que sucede-

-mi pecho- dijo en un entrecortado susurro mientras apretaba mas fuertes su mano en la zona- me arde mucho, por favor ayúdame Malfoy-

-escúchame, debes seguir mis indicaciones- al percibir el asentamiento de la joven, continuo- debes retirar las manos de tu pecho, ¿de acuerdo?-

-no…no- negó fervientemente la rubia mienstras sentía algunas lagrimas mojar sus mejillas- duele…demasiado no puedo-

-hazlo- ordeno el rubio platinado, pero al ver la inactividad de las más joven , simplemente tomo sus manos e intento retirarlas a la fuerza- soy consciente de que te duele mucho, pero con las manos interpuestas será considerablemente más complejo examinar la zona- la rubia asintió en medio de un fuerte jadeo y soltó las manos de su pijama para aferrarse a las sabanas-

-ahora, respira profundo-

La respiración de la rubia en un principio agitada comenzó apaciguarse para tranquilidad del medimago.

-correcto, muy bien. En este momento puede que sientas un leve cosquilleo en tu pecho no te angusties por ello, es algo muy común- diciendo esto, saco rápidamente su varita y la extendió a lo largo del torso de la rubia, haciendo una trayectoria horizontal desde la clavícula hasta su vientre, susurrando hechizos de reconocimiento y diagnostico mágico.

-¡Detente!- dijo en medio de un gruñido Dominique al sentir fuertes punzadas cada vez más dolorosas- Para…por favor…¡DETENTE,YA!-

El instridente grito de dolor de la rubia hizo retirar a Scorpius su varita, quien veía incrédulo como aquel examen básico de reconocimiento mágico había lastimado a la joven, sin embargo, decidió rápidamente buscar un pergamino donde revelar la poca información recolectada.

-Weasley-

-Dom…Dominique-

-de acuerdo, Dominique- repitió suavemente el rubio- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?-

En ese momento Dominique desvío la mirada hacia al techo y soltó el aire que sentía presionando dentro de su pecho, aun su cuerpo temblaba un poco, aunque agradecía que las punzadas hubiesen mermado en intensidad tan pronto como esa varita había sido retirada de su cuerpo.

- Dominique, necesito que me digas algún dato o algo de información que me ayude a comprender que sucede-

-no puedo-

-esto es muy serio- asevero el rubio mientras observaba de reojo los documentos entre sus manos- si no me dices cuanto antes lo que sabes acerca de lo que esta pasando, no tendré más alternativa que llevarte a San Musgo.

La rubia tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante y analizar críticamente sus opciones, por un lado debía arriesgarse a confiar en alguien del que muy poco había podido conocer o debía deliberadamente enfrentarse a un conjunto de médicos que podrían llegar a considerarla un potencial experimento. La decisión era bastante obvia al menos para ella.

- debes prometerme…que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-Weasley eres una adulta y yo soy un medico que respeta la privacidad de sus pacientes- la mirada suplicante de la rubia ante él lo hizo suavizar el tono y ceder ante la cría- Prometo que nadie sabrá de mis labios lo que está sucediendo-

-De acuerdo-

Con las tranquilas palabras del rubio platinado repitiéndose dentro de su nublada mente , Dominique con las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía dentro de su cuerpo logro posicionarse contra la cabecera de su pequeña cama.

-necesito tus manos-

-de acuerdo-

Dominique aun llena de una incertidumbre profunda, tomo dentro de las suyas las manos extendidas y se preparo para recitar el hechizo de manifestación mágica que había aprendido durante su instancia en la biblioteca restringida de su escuela.

-Revelium Magical-

Sin previo aviso ante un destellante haz de luz plateada comenzó a formarse una cortina de energía celeste que súbitamente se convirtió en purpura. Scorpius miraba anonadado la proyección de magia ante sus ojos plateados.

-supongo que eres consciente de lo que esto podría significar-

-¿Qué soy … anormal, diferente o un monstruo?- respondió en tono distante Dominique mientras detenía el flujo- He pasado gran parte de mi adolescencia intentando averiguar porque mi magia es así-

-no eres un monstruo o algo por el estilo- aclaro suavemente Scorpius mientras que con un accio invocaba una poción que rápidamente entro por la ventana- tienes una condición mágica especial-

-¿de qué estás hablando, acaso… sabes que me sucede?-

-yo … tengo una teoría- diciendo esto poso la poción en los labios de la rubia y con una inclinación la hizo tomar el liquido verdoso-

- sabe horrible-

-lo lamento, pero no es neutralizable el sabor de la saliva de dragón-

-¿es grave?- pregunto Dominique con una mirada distante mientras notaba un extraño cosquilleo es su vientre-

-es … podría decirse algo descabellado-

-solo dímelo-

-¿has escuchado acerca de la teoría de la dualidad mágica?- al ver el movimiento negativo, suspiro- existen algunos autores que han afirmado la existencia de algunos magos con dos núcleos mágico en el sistema central-

-¿Dos núcleos mágicos?- susurro impactada Dominique mientras el cosquilleo rápidamente se traslado a su pecho y le genero un gran dolor- ¡Scorpius, ayúdame!-

- ¡Desmaius!- pronunciando el hechizo con precisión observo el cuerpo de la joven colapsar sobre la cama- la poción demorara en hacer efecto, será mejor que descanses-

Diciendo esto, tomo el edredón de tonos azules cubriendo completamente el cuerpo inerte y acomodando el rostro de forma lateral pudo dar por terminada la crisis, aun se preguntaba así mismo como era posible que una condición tan anómala como aquella hubiese pasado desapercibida durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo todo sus pensamientos quedaron rezagados ante la escena que presenciaba desde la ventana.

* * *

- Ese, tonto hurón oxigenado- murmuro muy sonrojada rose mientras mordía sus labios suavemente con sus diente aun saboreando para su infortunio su esencia en ellos.- rose, no te hagas esto…_-_

_FLASHBACK_

_-rose- _

_La castaña giro su cuerpo al sentir sorpresivamente un agarre fuerte en su antebrazo. _

_-¿Qué sucede contigo hoy, rose?-_

_Lily miraba penetrantemente a su prima, mientras recordaba el comportamiento tan extraño de la joven hacia apenas unos segundos atrás, cuando salto prácticamente de la silla y salió corriendo como una desaforada de la biblioteca._

_-nada, yo… olvide unos pergaminos-_

_Rose en el momento que vio la ceja arqueada de su prima, dándole a entender claramente que esa era la excusa más tonta que le había escuchado hasta ese momento, deseo golpearse fuertemente contra la pared rocosa del pasillo. _

_-¿en serio?-_

_-lily, por favor- _

_-está bien, solo cuídate y si me necesitas no dudes en venir aquí-_

_-gracia Lils._

_Cuando rose percibió que su prima habia regresado a la biblioteca, cerrando tras de ella la gran puerta, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Lo aceptaba, ese día en especial no estaba actuando como ella misma, saltaba ante el más breve contacto de su parte y salía despavorida de muchos lugares solo al ver su cabello platinado. Odiaba definitivamente la pubertad._

_-¡hey, cuidado!- _

_El grito enfadado en conjunto con un fuerte dolor en el brazo la hizo notar que en medio de sus conflictos internos no solo había golpeado a un compañero con su hombro sino que además lo había lastimado con un grueso tomo de un libro que hasta ese instante no había notado. _

_-lo siento, por … ya sabes- susurro la joven ligeramente avergonzada, sin embargo se puso un poco tensa al notar que la mirada del joven se tornaba algo oscuro y muy profunda al mirarla- no quiero sonar grosera, pero tengo algo extraño en mi rostro-_

_- siendo sincero, si. Tienes unos hermoso y peculiares ojos castaños-_

_-¿en serio?- contesto irónicamente- la mitad de la población en Howargtz tiene exactamente ojos castaños, así que no puedo entender tu malsano interés por ellos-_

_-eres perfecta- _

_-¿perdón?- en medio de su pregunta pudo notar como cierto rubio platinado acababa de doblar la esquina de ese pasillo-_

_-ayúdame- _

_Bizarro. Esa era la palabra que definía la situación que está viviendo justo en ese momento. Un joven pelinegro completamente desconocido para ella, la había jalonado entre los pasillo de Howargrtz y la había terminado encerrado con en él en un salón en desuso. _

_-supongo que esto clasificaría como una situación extraña y fuera de lo común-dijo despreocupadamente el moreno-_

_ -En realidad, consideraría que esto paso hace mucho los límites de la normalidad-_

_-lo sé- _

_-creo que me debes una disculpa-_

_- lo siento- dijo simplemente el joven que en ese momento la miraba fijamente - pero, en este momento me encuentro algo desesperado y bueno… tu simplemente apareciste con tu enorme libro y no pensé en absolutamente nada mas-_

_-¿Disculpa? no sé exactamente que este mal contigo pero…_

_-ayúdame a conquistar a tu prima- _

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Hablo de Molly, ya sabes la bajita, con rostro acorazonado y profundos ojos azules- _

_-No necesito que me la describas, se perfectamente quien es Molly- _

_-bueno… yo-_

_- voy a ser breve- dijo rose mientras sonreía irónicamente- escúchame muy bien. Chico Ravenclaw- titulo con grandes gestos de reverencia y mofa- La mitad de la población masculina de este colegio me han intentado convencer, debo aclarar de forma mas acomedida, de ayudarles con asuntos de esta naturaleza- asevero endureciendo el entrecejo- por alguna muy inaudita razón son tan ingenuos en realidad de creer por un instante que yo les ayudare, pero te contestare lo mismo que les he repetido en innumerables ocasiones- _

_-yo…-_

_- No intervengo bajo ninguna circunstancia en los asuntos románticos de absolutamente nadie, en especial mis primas, así que te aconsejo muy humildemente que te consigas ¡otra tonta que tenga deseos de ayudarte en este tipo de idioteces!-_

_Diez segundos después se escucho el fuerte estruendo de una puerta cerrarse._

* * *

_-¡Oh, por las barba de Merlín!- grito exasperada la castaña._

_Rose aun se preguntaba con ahincó en que momento su vida había tomado ese extraño e inesperado giro._

_**Tu libro lo has olvidado el otro día, ¿te gustaría recuperarlo?. Te veo en la torres de astronomía a las nueve.**_

_**-Chico Ravenclaw**__-_

_Un pequeño pergamino muy arrugado entre las manos de la castaña rezaba claramente ese par de oraciones que había leído aun incrédula por seis ocasiones._

_-tranquilízate, rose- murmuro la castaña por unos segundos para luego sin más alzar su puño al aire-¡pequeña ave de rapiña, te demostrare que dos podemos jugar este tonto juego!-_

_Sin decir ninguna palabra mas, tomo su bufanda y camino deliberadamente rápido pero en pasos silenciosos, con el objetivo de pasar desapercibida para su prima que para su mala fortuna se encontraba en la sala común jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con su hermano Hugo. Sin embargo, no erro en suponer que algo de esa índole sería imposible._

_-¿A dónde vas?- _

_- solo necesito buscar algo-_

_-el toque de queda es en una hora – advirtió la pelirroja, mirando con ligera sospecha a su prima._

_-lo sé, Lils. Gracias- dijo rose con una sonrisa nerviosa , que rápidamente se convirtió en maliciosa cuando se fijo en su hermano- Hugo, solo mantente callado sobre este asunto con nuestros padres o mamá sabrá con mucho detalle como logras sacar mercancía de Sortilegios Weasleys sin autorización de papá, para luego revenderlas en la escuela._

_Cuando rose logro asegurarse que el chivato de su hermano mantendría la boca cerrada pudo salir completamente segura de que no tendría mas líos que los que ya poseía._

_-y..y..ese monstruo es mi hermana-_

_-no exageres- escucho decir a su prima antes de salir por el retrato de la señora gorda _

* * *

_-¡TÚ!- _

_Bramo rose, cuando por fin pudo cruzar la puerta de la torre de astronomía; en ese momento, no pudo haberle importado menos el haber prácticamente estrellado la puerta de madera de aquella sala._

_-Entrégame el libro y te prometo que esto no pasara a mayores- dijo rose blandiendo su varita y extendiéndola sin vacilación al cuello de su "enemigo"._

_ -Buenas noches, Weasley- contesto educadamente el pelinegro sin hacer el menos atisbo de sacar su varita- Pido disculpas de ante mano, pero el libro no pienso devolvértelo tan fácilmente- sin vacilación aparto la varita que hurgaba antes en su cuello- si lo quieres de nuevo contigo, deberás aceptar mis condiciones. _

_-¡eres un pendejo descarado!- bramo la castaña dando un par de pasos atrás aun sintiendo la sangre hervir entre sus venas._

_La castaña no podía sentirse más acorralada y humillada en ese instante. Estaba prácticamente entre sus manos y todo por un estúpido libro, según sus propias palabras. Si era sincera consigo misma, el libro no representaba una pérdida significativa para ella, un libro menos o un libro mas, no marcaba una diferencia muy importante según sus estándares en el mundo del conocimiento y el crecimiento académico , pero… la situación adquiría una nueva matiz cuando evaluaba el costo elevado y los miles de galeones que un soso libro como el que había perdido representaba, para una joven de su edad que dependía de una mesada dentro de la media, podría significar meses de sacrificio._

_-Puedes llamarme de cualquier manera, pero eso no cambiará en ningún sentido esta situación_

_-dispara-._

_-como ya te mencione estoy enamorado de Molly- El pelinegro tras ver la ceja de la castaña elevarse despiadadamente decidió continuar- Y bueno, como no quisiste cooperar bajo términos amistosos…_

_-¡no te conozco!_

_-no me importa- dijo quitándole relevancia con algunos gestos de su mano- en fin, sin tu ayuda voluntaria, me vi forzado a buscar otros medios._

_-¿En serio?, no lo había notado-_

_-seré claro contigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- si quieres que te devuelva ese tomo de historia moderna de magia deberás ayudarme con ella-_

_-se mas especifico con lo que quieres de mi- la castaña entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante, dando un mensaje muy claro: no venderé a mi prima._

_-quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana- _

_-no entiendo, que tiene que ver Hogsmeade con Mo...-_

_-Su cumpleaños-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-el cumpleaños de Molly es la próxima semana, he decidido decláramele- carraspeo incómodo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa nerviosa- y he considerado adecuado comprarle un regalo hermoso._

_-vaya- rose sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras sentía un poco de simpatía por el joven mortificado frente a ella._

_-sé que tú y Molly no son exactamente las primas más cercanas- aclaro el pelinegro lentamente-pero tengo la seguridad de que la conoces lo suficiente para ayudarme a escoger un regalo de su agrado._

_- no soy la más indicada para esto- dijo la castaña quien al ver como los ojos del chico comenzaba a decaer, descruzo sus brazos y sonrío amistosamente- pero te ayudare, con la condición de que vayas mañana mismo a la biblioteca y entregues ese libro-_

_-gracias- _

_Sin decir ninguna palabras más, el chico la estrecho entre sus brazos, quedando enterrada entre su pecho._

_- eres mi salvadora-_

_-¿sucede algo?- el tono amenazante de una voz a las espaldas del chico hizo virar las miradas hacia la puerta de aquella torre, en donde cierto rubio miraba la escena frente a él con un rostro impermutable, rose estaba estupefacta ante la nueva presencia ya que no había escuchado el movimiento de las viejas bisagras, por un segundo cruzo la idea por su mente que en medio de su rabieta la puerta nunca se cerró- como perfecto de Howargtz debo recordarles que las visitas a la torre de astronomía están restringidas después de las siete de la noche- sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente observado el cuerpo de la castaña estrechado entre esos brazos- eso sin hablar que las visitas personales están prohibidas en su totalidad- sin decir más se apoyo contra la pared esperando la salida de ambos-_

_-entiendo- dijo el pelinegro separándose finalmente de Rose - lamento haberte metido en este problema- susurro amablemente mientras acomodaba algunos bucles tras su oreja- nos vemos mañana, frente al gran salón, ocho y media- sonriendo el chico paso al lado de un Malfoy que lo miraba fríamente-_

_-bueno, creo que yo también me voy- rose acomodo su túnica y cuando paso al lado del platinado puedo sentir su muñeca siendo sujetada- _

_-40 puntos menos a gryffindor- soltó bruscamente su mano y comenzó a caminar-_

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¡estas de coña!- no pudo evitar la expresión-_

_-10 menos por usar un vocabulario inadecuado contra un prefecto-_

_- ¡no puedes hacerme esto Malfoy!-_

_- si no quieres que sean otros 40, será mejor que te largues ahora a tu sala común- dijo cortante el chico mientras la miraba de una forma que la hizo retroceder- estas a dos minutos de que se cumpla el toque de queda-_

_- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- dijo rose tras recuperarse de esa mirada brutal- te estás pasando y lo sabes, tú no eres ese tipo de jodido prefecto que quita de esta forma puntos-_

_- Rose- el uso de su nombre la hizo abrir sus ojos de forma desmesurada- vete –_

_Sin decir más, la chica paso de largo al rubio platinado y corrió con todas su fuerza a su sala común, cuando al fin llego al retrato de la dama gorda prácticamente grito la contraseña espantando al retrato, sin embargo no se detuvo hasta que cerro las cortinas de su cama, donde pudo sentirse segura de esa mirada tormentosa que el rubio le había dedicado junto a su última palabra esa noche._

* * *

_-¿Rose?, ¿estás bien?- dijo dramáticamente la pelirroja mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de su prima con una sonrisa burlona- _

_-¿Al fin te enloqueciste?- dijo molesta la castaña mientras tiraba con algo de brusquedad la muñeca que le presionaba el flequillo-_

_-dime que sucede- _

_-nada-_

_-Rose no naci ayer y tu tampoco- contesto lily cruzándose de brazos y evaluando a la morena- Has visto el reloj, ¿no?, ni yo con todo mi esfuerzo he logrado levantarte antes del medio día en un fin de semana, así que dime que sucede._

_-hoy tengo asuntos importantes que tratar solo es eso- dijo rose acomodando su cabello en una trenza ligera._

_-¿asuntos?- dijo lily arqueando su ceja mientras sonreía pícaramente-¿con un chico?, hoy es la salida Hogsmeade y hasta yo puedo notar que te alistaste para algo más que divagar por el castillo-_

_-de hecho..- la castaña boqueo un poco y miro su ropa, para ella era bastante normal- si es un chico-_

_-Ahhhh!- los saltos de emoción de lily hicieron a rose poner sus ojos en blanco- ¡ es tu primera cita que emoción!_

_- no es lo que tú crees lily- asevero la joven mientras buscaba una mochila donde meter algunas cosas- es un favor- dijo simplemente aunque luego hizo una mueca- aunque es romántico no es nada relacionado conmigo- apunto antes de escuchar como su prima se desinflaba y hacia un puchero con sus mejillas-_

_-que aburrida eres-_

_-yo también te quiero Lils- diciendo esto lanzo un beso en el aire y corrió rápidamente al gran comedor , por culpa de su prima se había retrasado-_

_-Lo siento- fue lo primero que dijo rose mientras se recostaba contra un muro, sentía sus piernas arder ante la acelerada carrera-_

_-tranquila- dijo el pelinegro ojiazul quien miraba como los poco estudiantes despiertos a esa hora parecían ignorarlos- llegue hace algunos minutos, así que en realidad no necesitas disculparte-_

_-de acuerdo- sin decir una palabra más rose saco su permiso y se lo paso al muchacho- eres de séptimo ¿no?- _

_-si- el chico recibió la hoja y comenzó a caminar en compañía de la castaña- estoy en el mismo curso de tu prima- diciendo esto entrego su permiso al guardián de la entrada-_

_- hmm… no quiero ser indiscreta, pero porque no… ya sabes-_

_- tú prima me ha gustado desde hace dos años- comenzó a contar el chico sonriendo ante las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña- pero ella tenía una relación en ese entonces y yo ... no soy del tipo que se mete con mujeres comprometidas- asevero seriamente el joven- sin embargo, la observaba de lejos y aprendía algunas cosas sobre ella, cuando a finales de sexto termino con su novio, pues vi mi oportunidad-_

_-Y te acercaste a ella-_

_-chica lista- dijo el rubio- desde entonces somos amigos pero… a mi realmente me gusta y creo que ella también le gusto-_

_-así que secuestraste a la primera Weasley que te cruzaste literalmente en el camino para conquistarla-_

_-en realidad, eso no fue intencional solo fue un impulso-_

_-algo muy Gryffindor para un Ravenclaw a decir verdad- dijo con un sonrisa la castaña, sin embargo tembló un poco ante un ráfaga de viento frio, en ese momento noto que no llevaba su bufanda- ¡ahí no!- miro a todos lados-_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico mirando alrededor como lo hacía su acompañante-_

_-perdí mi bufanda- dijo algo frustrada la chica mientras alzaba un poco el abrigo que llevaba, la camisa sin darse cuenta era un poco escotada para esa época-_

_-no importa, te presto la mía- antes de que la chica replicara ya tenía la bufanda color azul y plateada asegurada en su cuello- te lucen esos colores-_

_- no más que el rojo y el dorado- respondía la castaña sacando la lengua con diversión-_

_-quizás tengas razón- afirmo el pelinegro_

_El resto de trayecto pudieron hablar de diversos temas relacionados con Molly, teniendo en cuenta sus gustos ambos decidieron que el regalo perfecto para su prima seria uno de esos retratos al estilo muggle que una apasionada por el arte como era su prima amaba._

_**Arte mágico, transciende la frontera de lo tradicional**_

_-No sabía que existiera este local, chico Ravenclaw-_

_-Steven- dijo el joven con una sonrisa divertida- un largo recorrido y no te había dicho mi nombre-_

_-Lo sé, eres un chico raro- diciendo esto tomo la mano del chico y lo jalo dentro del local mas apartado de la aldea, ahora entendía el por qué de su escaso conocimiento de aquel negocio, nunca había llegado tan lejos en su salidas con lily y el hurón dentro de esa aldea- simpático, pero raro-_

_-gracias supongo-_

_-Buenos días- la voz de una joven de cabellos violetas que los recibió- ¿desean algo?-_

_-claro, estoy buscando…- el moreno que había sido un acompañante muy encantador a había comenzado a enfrascarse en un charla entretenida sobre pinceladas y paisajes, nada que rose pudiera en realidad comprender, poco o nada ella había leído de aquellos temas, he de allí que su relación con Molly, que si bien era dulce y amable, no fuera muy profunda.- Rose te necesito-_

_-¿si?- esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, ya que en realidad pensaba que no haría nada allí mas que esperar el dichoso cuadro-_

_-siéntate aquí- señalo el chico mientras sostenía una butaca en la mano- alza la barbilla y no te muevas, para que Alice pueda pintar-_

_-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?- rose parecía perdida ante ese pedido-_

_-Rose , mírame- la chica aún en un estado de completa confusión así lo hizo- irónicamente, eres de sus primas con la que mi Molly comparte más rasgos- diciendo esto trazo con sus dedos el perfil de su nariz hasta sus labios- la fotografía no es suficiente para una artista que desea darle vida a un retrato , requiere de un modelo y al no estar ella aquí , piensa usarte a ti- soltándola se alejo , dando un par de pasos cautelosos hacia atrás mirándola con los ojos algo oscurecidos- tus ojos son como los de ella, la misma forma y expresión , solo con tonos diferentes de iris-_

_- entiendo – soltó la castaña sin mencionar una palabra más al sentir los latidos de su corazón desbocados._

_Ese toque había sido aún para una joven insensible e incluso un poco frívola en el campo de los hombres como ella, demasiado apasionado para su gusto, pudo sentir parte de la magia de él tocar su piel como una pluma traviesa que en el viento baila y danza perturbando sus sentidos. Y entendió en ese instante. Steven la había confundido por un segundo con su prima._

_Las siguientes dos horas si bien rose había canalizado todo su esfuerzo en ser una modelo decente, para aquella artista que con gran habilidad lograba manejarse con facilidad entre los oleos y el lienzo, aún con miradas de reojo pudo notar como su acompañante parecía sumergido en otra realidad, con una mirada perdida y su ceño fruncido, actitud que había tomado desde su corto pero intenso acercamiento. _

_ Rose aun sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago al recordar la caricia, no era para ella, eso estaba claro, pero ese toque la hizo desear ver a alguien diferente frente a ella, por un instante pudo ver hebras platinadas y ojos grises, no obstante la realidad recayó sobre ella rápidamente. Aun con una sonrisa en sus labios sentía cierta tensión en su corazón, odiaba su pubertad, porque la hacían desear un imposible, después de todo llevaba meses negándose lo evidente ante sus ojos. Pero ahora, allí sentada sobre aquel alto taburete aceptaba plenamente que le gustaba y mucho Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo que podía ella hacer con esos sentimientos, que podía hacer cuando los insultados entre ambos habían calado lo suficientemente ella para hacerla sentir fuertes punzadas en su corazón adolescente y más aun que podía hacer… si los ojos del peliplateado recaían sobre su prima y mejor amiga día tras día._

_-¿te encuentras bien rose?- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, tanto que respingo y alzo la mirada que había bajado sin notar-_

_-sí, continua- le dijo a Alice quien la miraba algo preocupada- lo siento, en serio puedes continuar-_

* * *

_Al ver los copos de nieve danzar a su alrededor acompañada de una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, tomo la mano de su pelinegro acompañante quien aún seguía ensimismado mirando el retrato de tamaño medio-pequeño que había resultado de su sección con Alice. Para su humilde opinión, desde que el Ravenclaw había visto aquel cuadro parecía un idiota, al tener una sonrisa medio boba en su atractivo rostro._

_-Steven, se que las Weasley son mujeres hermosísimas- dijo bromeando la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos y trataba de traerlo de nuevo a la realidad- y esa belleza increíblemente fue capturada en ese cuadro, pero podrías por favor enfocarte, va empezar una helada muy pronto y te necesito con la cabeza aquí-_

_-lo siento Rose- sonrío avergonzado el chico tapando el cuadro y resguardándolo de su mirada- es que es muy…hermoso-_

_-lo sé- asevero la chica con una sonrisa complacida- es increíble que lograra pintar tan bien a Molly solo con un foto y una modelo corriente como yo- jalando la mano del chico sin notarlo pudo ver a la lejanía las puertas de Howargzt-_

_-¡Hey!- de un jalón el chico la hizo voltear- no eres corriente- aseguro el chico apasionadamente- eres muy hermosa- la castaña se ruborizo rápidamente ante esas palabras - eres graciosa, muy interesante y aunque lo niegues eres generosa y amable, cualquier chico se morirá por salir contigo-_

_-Steven- susurro la castaña mortificada al mirar como algunas parejas que también volvían al castillo murmuraban entre ellas ante la escena que estaban montando – _

_-¿así que tu eres el asunto de mi prima?- susurro una voz sorprendida a sus espalda, en ese instante ambos chicos se voltearon para observar a una lily curiosa junto a un Malfoy indiferente-_

_-¿asunto?-_

_-Steven, no le hagas caso- sin decir más tomo una de las magas del suerte del chico y lo jalo lo suficientemente lejos de los demás transeúntes – Mira pichón de Ravenclaw, quiero agradecerte por lo que me dijiste hace un minuto y no interrumpas- le susurro con una sonrisa al pelinegro quien fruncía sus cejas- No es que tenga problemas de autoestima ni nada de eso ¿ok?, solo que acepto mi realidad, al lado de mi prima Molly soy un mamarracho- _

_-Rose…-_

_-Déjame terminar- pidió la castaña con una sonrisa- Molly es una de mis primas más bonitas, tiene todo eso , sobre la estatura, la nariz respingona, los pómulos perfecto y lo de las curvas correctas- con sus manos simulo unos senos más grandes y una cintura más fina- Sinceramente, nunca me he considerado una de las chicas mas lindas de mi familia y a decir verdad nunca me ha interesado en lo mas mínimo- soltó rose con una amplia sonrisa sin notar como los puños de su nuevo amigo se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza- Soy la rebelde de mi casa, la oveja negra a la que le importaba muy poco lo que piensan los demás, soy aquella que odia los estereotipos y los cánones que el mundo acepta , ¡yo soy yo! y me amo plana y enana- dijo en medio de carcajadas._

_-¡Basta!, no tiene gracia- dijo Steven jalándola con fuerza hacia sí- no eres menos hermosa que ninguna de tus primas- aseguro el rubio tomándose el atrevimiento de soltar el cabello castaño de la chica y acomodarlo entorno al rostro confundido- te pareces mucho a Molly-_

_-pero no soy ella-_

_-no, tú eres única- susurro Steven con los ojos entornados y levemente oscurecidos- tu eres escandalosamente hermosa- asevero mientras tocaba los pómulos rosados de la castaña- Me atraes- dijo deliberadamente- si no fuera porque estoy profundamente enamorado de tu prima, no dudaría en hacerte completamente mía- diciendo esto beso la comisura de sus labios y se dirigió rápidamente al castillo._

_-claro, un asunto romántico que no te concierne- _

_-¡Oh, Merlin! ¡No te atrevas a volverme a darme un susto así!-_

_-¿Qué te dijo ese chico?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina su prima- O más bien que no te dijo, ¿cierto?-_

_Rose solo atino a sonrojarse y a sacar su lengua, para luego rápidamente dirigirse a su habitación. _

* * *

_-escuchaste Weasley..-_

_Ese era el maldito problema de estudiar en un internado, estar rodeado de seres sin cerebro capaces de gastar todo su día alimentando rumores cada vez mas fantasiosos._

_-¿así que un Ravenclaw?- la pregunta de su primo la hizo rodar los ojos- no te conocía esos gustos-_

_-sería mucho pedir querido primo que guardaras tu pérfida lengua para otro momento- dijo sin mayor esfuerzo la castaña mientas dirigía nuevamente su mirada al aburrido libro de encantamientos que tenía enfrente de ella- _

_-En realidad, si lo seria- contesto Albus mientras se apoyaba descuidadamente sobre la meza y observaba con ojo crítico a su prima- sabes , es muy curioso escuchar una y otra vez hablar sobre ti-_

_-¿en serio?_

_- sí, mas cuanto el tema de conversación es tu tórrido romance con según las chicas de este colegio es uno de los chicos más guapos de todo Howargtz, definitivamente nadie puede callarse ante algo asi-_

_-¿de que carajos estas hablando?- dijo furiosa la castaña mientras bajaba rápidamente la voz al notar como los ojos de todo esa panda de chismosos que se encontraban en la biblioteca se posaban sobre ella- Tu sabes muy bien que no hay ninguna basura de esas, sobre un tórrido romance o algo por el estilo-_

_-¿Quién sabe?- dijo el castaño con un sonrisa ladina- saliste con él a Hogsmeade, se agarrón de la mano durante el recorrido y según dicen las malas lenguas te beso en la épica entrada de Hogwarts-_

_-eso…no…bueno…-la chica se enrojeció de inmediato al notar que si analizaba las cosas con calma todo ello había ocurrido- no me beso en la boca-_

_Solo basto un segundo para que un aplastante para decirse así misma "estúpida", había sonado justo como una niña de cinco años a la que han pillado agarrando a escondidas las galletas que le prohibió su madre._

_-ok…-_

_Ha decir verdad Albus, estaba muy asombrado sobre las cosas que había admitido su prima con aquellas palabras balbuceadas. Por primera vez la indomable castaña de su familia había actuado como una chica normal y había salido con alguien, lo cual clasificaría como toda una proeza. Sin embargo el par de libros que cayó justo en el armario de enfrente sin nadie visible lo hizo consiente de la presencia de un tercero._

_-Que torpes pueden ser algunos, ¿no?-_

_-si- rose volteo su cabeza y frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie - parece que algún tonto armo algo de jaleo y huyó- rodo los ojos ante la majadería de la gente._

_- sabes querida prima, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos que no dan espera- diciendo esto se levanto de la silla rápidamente, dejando a rose con un sensación de alivio en su corazón, llevaba un segundo con el Slytherin y ya se sentía intimidada ante la lógica aplastante que lo caracterizaba_

* * *

_-¡listo lily!- grito rose, mientras tomaba rápidamente la bufanda que reposaba sobre su tocador y salía corriendo de su habitación, cuando vio a su prima solo agilizo el paso y la toma precipitadamente de la muñeca para dirigirse casi corriendo al gran comedor, después de todo era la hora de la cena y si había algo que odiaba era llegar tarde, por extraño que pareciera para muchos, ella era una chica de armas tomar en cuestión de comida._

_-Rose, ¿estás segura que quieres entrar allí, así?- _

_La castaña quedo literalmente congelada ante dichas palabras._

_-¿De qué hablas?- contesto sorprendida rose, mientras notaba como los cuchicheos que había soportado esa semana aumentaron de forma considerable a su alrededor-_

_- respeta a tu casa- espeto fríamente un Scorpius Malfoy que se acercaba con los puños apretados mientras miraba con asco a la castaña-_

_-¿Perdón?- dijo dolida rose ante la mirada tan venenosa que esa serpiente le estaba dirigiendo- ¿Qué pasa contigo?-_

_-¡esto es lo que pasa!- sin decir más descruzo la bufanda en el cuello de la chica y la tiro en el suelo-¡cómo puedes usar la asquerosa bufanda de ese Ravenclaw!- al ver muda a la chica con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, simplemente se dirigió a su meza sin importarle golpear con su cuerpo a sus compañeros-_

_-por Merlín, que le sucede a Scorpius..- dijo impactada lily sin atreverse a hablar por el momento con el platinado- ¿ has escuchado algo sobre Scorp?- la mirada confusa de rose la hizo suspirar- lleva días con un temperamento terrible…al punto que hoy se fue a los golpes con mi hermano, estoy muy preocupada-_

_-Malfoy...- dijo rose recogiendo la bufanda que Steven le había prestado y que por error había puesto sobre si, ahora que recordaba la suya la había perdido en su última salida al pueblo mágico circundante- Lily, aun tienes el mapa contigo ¿cierto?-_

_-sí, está en mi baúl- asevero la pelirroja- en este semestre a Albus le corresponde la capa y a mí el mapa-_

_-hoy lo necesito- con esas palabras la castaña tomo la bufanda fuerte y se dirigió corriendo a la lechuceria, después de todo no podía quedarse con esa prenda por siempre-_

* * *

_-Veinte puntos menos para la casa de Ravenclaw- la voz fría de uno de los pasillo que recorrería en ese momento le hicieron virar su mirada castaña hacia la fuente de aquel castigo tan severo para con una panda de niños de primero._

_-¿ahora te dedicas a intimidar niñitos?- dijo en voz alta rose llamando la atención de los presentes- váyanse a su sala común, ¿de acuerdo?- los más pequeños asintieron para rápidamente salir corriendo al lugar ordenado-_

_-Weasley, no debes meterte en lo que no te incumbe- soltó de forma seca el chico mientras miraba a la castaña con algo profundo y tormentoso- deberías irte a tu sala común, al menos que quieras perder otros cuarenta puntos-_

_-no me iré- antes de que el chico abriera la boca, rose logro cubrirla con su mano- quiero hablar contigo-_

_-no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo el chico tras bajar con un movimiento brusco la mano de la chica-_

_-¿Qué te sucede?- cuestiono la castaña tomando su mano preocupada- tú no eres así-_

_-No me conoces-_

_-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres un narcisista estúpido que le gusta aprovecharse de su posición para desfogar su rabia- apunto la castaña, mientras su mirada la sentía nublarse, en ese momento se sentía tan expuesta y vulnerable, al igual que una tonta por preocuparse por ese hurón- has estado actuando muy extraño-_

_- ¿en serio? Tu apretada agenda romántica te dio el tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta de todo eso- expuso venenosamente el platinado que apretaba sus puños-_

_-¿agenda… romántica?- balbuceo rose, sintiéndose cada vez mas confundida- ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?_

_-maldición- enfurruño Scorpius mientras la jalaba a la altura del codo y la desviaba hacia un salón vacio que estaba en desuso- ¿vas hacerte la tonta conmigo?-_

_-en serio… no se dé que…hablas- dijo insegura rose mientras desviaba los ojos, si bien no mentía, ahora que pensaba bajo el enfoque de Albus la salida con Steven podría clasificarse como una "cita"-_

_-claro- con un ceño aun más pronunciado observo el cuello de la gryffindor- quizás te suenen los colores plata y azul, después de todo los usaste con orgullo en el gran comedor-_

_- no… es algo que hiciera a propósito… yo perdí mi bufanda en Hogsmeade- dijo en voz baja mientras retrocedía un pasos hasta que pudo percibir la superficie fria y rugosa de la pared clavándose en su espalda-fue algo accidental-_

_- ¿un accidente?- repitió Scorpius mientras encerraba con sus brazos a la castaña- y supongo que también fue un accidente el que se tomaran de la mano durante su salida a Hogsmeade- susurro el rubio con un voz grave- o quizás que se besaran en la entrada del castillo-_

_-No nos besamos- asevero rose sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes- nunca nos besamos y tomarlo de la mano fue cosa del momento, una tontería… yo…_

_-¿Por qué tuvieron esa cita?- los ojos de Scorpius fueron penetrantes y agresivos- ¿Por qué aceptaste?-_

_-nunca fue una cita- _

_-¿en serio?- dijo incrédulo_

_-fue un favor…algo extraño- afirmo la joven apretando sus puños que tenían sujetado las vestimentas del rubio platinado- quería que le ayudase con un regalo para mi prima Molly-_

_-¿La pelirroja de séptimo?-_

_-si…yo…normalmente no aceptaría una salida de este tipo pero…- la chica se sonrojo ligeramente- hace una semana por accidente saque un libro de la biblioteca, ese día choque por accidente con Steven…y… deje sin querer el libro en el antiguo salón de pociones… podrás imaginarte lo que sucedió después-_

_-¡ese maldito bastardo!-dijo en un medio grito que sorprendió a rose- le partiré la cara-_

_-Scorpius, déjalo- susurro rose soltando los puños de sus manos y tomando el rostro del rubio- por favor-_

_-¿esa fue tu primera cita?- la pregunta desconcertó a la castaña un poco_

_-NO FUE UNA CITA- remarco vocalizando letra por letra- fue una agradable salida entre amigos- sus manos bajaron hasta los hombros del rubio_

_- ¿no hizo nada indebido contigo, cierto?-_

_En ese momento rose giro su mirada a un punto detrás de las hebras platinadas, aun podía recordar los dos acercamientos de aquel día nevado, era plenamente consciente que esas muestras fueron bastante subidas de tonos y habían… sido permitidas por ella._

_-rose te hice una pregunta- tomo el mentón de la chica y lo presiono un poco para que la mirada se enfocara en el, sin embargo al notar como lo colores subían a su rostro y las manos de ella comenzaba a temblar, su pulso se acelero y sintió sus sienes palpitar, no podía más que maldecir en su mente al imbécil que se había atrevido a sobrepasarse con la castaña- Puedes darle por muerto-_

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- desvío la castaña a un punto más seguro- no es algo que te afecte Malfoy, así que no hay una lógica a tantas preguntas y amena..-_

_El efecto fue inmediato, el silencio que gobernó en el aula fue sórdido, solos en aquel lugar pudieron encontrarse un par de labios jóvenes, unos llenos de una pasión arrolladora y otros sumisos pero agradablemente felices de recibir a los ajenos. La joven de cabello castaño, podía percibir aun en medio de la sorpresa lo suaves y tersos que eras los labios de Scorpius, lo suficientemente rellenos para amoldarse a los suyos, así como lo dulce que podía ser sus caricias como aquellas que rozaban sus mejillas y parte del cuello._

_-creo que… ahora mis acciones no son tan ilógicas ¿no?- susurro Scorpius antes de acariciar por última vez aquellas mejillas enrojecidas que le parecieron sumamente adorables- buenas noches, rose- dijo con una sonrisa tenue y salió de la habitación sin notar como cierta castaña se deslizaba poco a poco desde la pared hacia el suelo._

* * *

_Rose estaba anonadad. Su corazón latía fuertemente y de no estar sentada cómodamente en su cama seguramente se hubiese caído por el temblor de sus piernas (de nuevo), allí, justo frente a ella aun observaba sonrojada entre los pliegues de un paquete que había recibido hacia una hora en el gran comedor por parte de un lechuza de la escuela, una nueva bufanda rojiza con franjas doradas que tenia entretejido en la cara interna su nombre. Sin embargo era la pequeña nota que encontró en ella lo que perturbo su tranquila mañana._

_"Somos novios a partir de ahora. Yo te gusto y el sentimiento es mutuo, es así de simple." _

_S.M._

_PD: No me gusta compartir, así que cuida bien tus pasos preciosa. _


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

-eres un tonto- susurro para si mismo , el pelinegro mientras acariciaba descuidadamente los mechones pelirrojos del pelirrojo que dormir al lateral de su cama en una posición sumamente incomodo- todavía lo amas-

Sin embargo ante el movimiento del cuerpo pelirrojo que yacía a un lateral de la cama en una posición muy incómoda, borró todo vestigio de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo el auror pelirrojo con una voz ronca y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, muestra de las pocas horas de sueño que había podido tomar.

-Debes irte- susurro en un tono bajo y hasta cierto punto agresivo Andrew, mientras observaba el cuarto en el que se encontraba,

-¿te duele algo?- dijo Fred ignorando su pedido y comenzando a inspeccionar el hermoso rostro del chico pelinegro que aun poseía algunas cortadas en proceso de cicatrización-

-largo- susurro Andrew

-No me iré- contesto Fred quedamente, mientras se apartaba de él y tomaba una posición recta e impasible- Actualmente se le informa que usted se encuentra bajo la protección del Ministerio de Magia Británica y específicamente su cuidado y bienestar se me ha sido asignado personalmente por el jefe de aurores Harry Potter.

-Soy tu misión- afirmo Andrew, mientras desviaba su mirada al techo y trataba de controlar el dolor que sintió en su pecho- como hace cuatro meses, ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Llevarme a la cama también era parte de su misión en Roma, auror Weasley?-

-Eso no es información relevante-

-muchas cosas nunca fueron relevantes al parecer- murmuro Andrew, apretando sus manos y clavándose sus uñas en las palmas, intentando distraerse con el dolor físico de su cuerpo-¿estoy en Londres?-

-No, en este momento te encuentras recluido en el área de cuidados de intensivos del hospital mágico de la gran Alemania, en Berlín- explico Fred mientras desviaba su mirada- Tan pronto te recuperes un poco de tus heridas más graves, podrás ser trasladado a Londres.

-No pudieron matarme- dijo Andrew, viendo los vendajes ligeramente rojos de sus brazos y parte de su pecho y suponiendo por el dolor en su vientre y en su costado, la existencia de heridas profundas en esas zonas no tan visibles para él.

-pero estuvieron cerca-

-Debieron dejarme morir-

-no digas tonterías-

- Tú nunca lo entendiste- expreso duramente el moreno con una mirada cansada, afligida y sobre todo llena de dolor y desolación-

-¿Qué se supone que debo de entender?- soltó Fred revolviendo sus mata de cabello pelirrojo con desesperación, olvidando por un segundo su papel como auror- ¿Qué me mentiste?, ¿Qué era un juego? … ¡Maldición! ¿qué no eras aquel chico dulce del cual me enamore?-

- No eres quien para reclamarme, Señor Jones- susurro Andrew con una mirada vacía-

-no te atrevas a compararnos- dijo duramente Fred- yo no mentí sobre mis sentimientos, yo no dije palabras de amor vacías, yo nunca te vi como un maldito trofeo o como un idiota del cual burlarme, a diferencia de ti solo te mostré mi verdadero ser , sin tapujos ni tonterías, sin dobles intenciones, hay cosas que no podía decirte pero eso nunca impidió que expresara todo lo que sentía por ti, ¡Yo no te engañe pequeño capullo!- grito Fred saliendo de la habitación rápidamente y con un fuerte portazo-

-Y… tú eres el único al que le he mostrado mi verdadero ser- contesto Andrew con una lagrima solitaria surcando su rostro y realmente cuestionándose si no se había acelerado en juzgar al pelirrojo .

* * *

-descansa un poco, pequeña- susurro teddy besando dulcemente la frente de lily, mientras la acomodaba sobre su cama, entre suaves cobijas de lana.

Hacia un par de minutos que su niña había logrado dormirse entre sus brazos, entre palabras y caricias pudo ayudarla a salir poco a poco del ataque de pánico que la había agobiado. Aun desconocía exactamente que había pasado, pero el color violeta oscuro en el que se torno su cabello aun oculto bajo la capucha del amplio suéter le demostró el terror que la había invadido por unos minutos.

- todo estará bien- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba dulcemente, mientras dejaba fluir su magia hacia ella, cuidando de dotarla lo suficiente con su esencia mágica-

El embarazo de Lily, si bien inesperado para ambos, no podía ser más que una razón para amar más a su niña y sonreír como un tonto al pensar en ello. Pero en este momento la situación estaba tomando un tono cada vez más serio y aguardar las distancias era lo mejor que podía hacer por lily y su bebé. Sin embargo, los cambios inesperados en la magia de Lily estaban armando un jaleo que de no ser oculto , se convertiría en uno de grandes magnitudes. Si Lily y él, no compartían más tiempo juntos, los episodios de cambios de color e incluso de forma , serian cada vez más repetitivos y vistosos, poniendo en juego demasiadas cosas.

-Espero una explicación- el susurro en tono gélido de Scorpius, lo hizo rápidamente soltar las manos de Lily y girarse hacia él- Lo vi todo-

Diciendo esto el rubio cerró la puerta de la habitación empuñando las manos fuertemente.

_Flashback_

_-Maldición-_

_Esa era la palabra que retumbaba en su mente, viendo la escena desde la ventana de la habitación de la chica Weasley rubia._

_Estaban perdidos. Fue la conclusión que se creó en su mente al notar como las manos del auror subían a través de las mejillas de una Lily dormida hasta tocar el borde de la capucha que ocultaba el cambio de coloración de la chica. Según había leído en el pergamino que había enviado Rose, La pelirroja podria estar manifestando señales de un embarazo metamorfago, a través de síntomas físicamente palpables como cambio de coloración en el cabello._

_-no lo hagas, por favor- susurraba hacia si mismo el rubio platinado, viendo como poco a poco la capa iba cayendo y mostraba mechones azules de cabello- ¡Maldita sea!-_

_Apretando su varita, Scorpius imaginaba diversos escenarios en los cuales tendría que usar fuertes hechizos contra el auror para proteger el secreto de su amiga. Sin embargo, ver al auror con una expresión impermutable, mientras tranquilamente peinaba los cabellos coloridos y besaba la frente de Lily como si fuera común para él, lo hicieron quedarse estático en su posición y analizar todo lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos: los gestos, las caricias a la nariz pequeña de lily, los besos regados en sus mejillas y el breve contacto de sus labios._

_En ese momento, para Scorpius fue más que obvio que el secreto de lily no era tan secreto después de todo._

_Endflashback_

-Biblioteca Black, ahora- afirmo teddy, mirando fijamente al rubio platinado, mientras terminaba de acomodar las cobijas sobre el cuerpo de la nuevamente pelirroja Lily, quien había recuperado su coloración natural tras la transfusión mágica realizada. – descansen bien- susurro besando su frente suavemente.

Teddy con sus cabellos oscurecidos se acerco rápidamente al rubio platinado y jalando de su codo suavemente lo saco de su habitación con dirección a la Biblioteca, pensando seriamente como podría al sobreprotector Malfoy aquel enredo en el que el mismo se había metido.

* * *

-Al parecer, el hurón se hizo cargo de Lily- se dijo así misma rose, mientras bebía de una taza de chocolate caliente, mirando atentamente por la ventana de la cocina como efectivamente no había nadie debajo del frondoso árbol en donde había dejado a su prima- sin gritos, ni escándalos en este casa, es más que obvio que está con él-

El fuerte sonido de una ventana abriéndose , hizo a rose asustarse lo suficiente para casi dejar caer el vaso que sostenía y voltearse aun agitada hacia la entrada de la cocina, desde donde se observa venir volar a algo.

-¡¿Patrick?!-dijo estupefacta la castaña mientras rápidamente se acerca al mesón donde la hermosa lechuza había dejado reposar una caja mediana hermosamente cubierta con un papel plateado, que la dejo literalmente sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Acabo de hablar con _él_ hace poco- susurro un poco azorada la hechicera, mirando hacia la sala cuidadosamente, asegurándose que ningún miembro más de aquella noble casa se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ave- El sabe muy bien que tienes prohibido contactarme en este tipo de lugares-

Aquel animal con ojos dorados torció el pico como ignorando sus regaños y estiro su pata con indiferencia.

-eres idéntica a él- asevero rápidamente tomando el recado -ahora largo, antes de que alguien te vea, Pat-

Ululando en tonos bajos la lechuza simplemente entorno sus ojos hacia al paquete sobre la encimera.

-¡Merlín!, con la edad te has vuelto cada vez mas imprudente- refunfuño la chica mientras miraba extrañada el mensaje de aquel pergamino- ¿Baile anual de beneficencia? … esto qué demonios…-

Dejando caer el papel , tomo rápidamente la caja , rompiendo el papel sin la menor delicadeza e ignorando los refunfuños del ave quien parecía enfadado ante sus movimientos brusco con aquel paquete que tanto le había costado transportar.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?- Dijo la castaña aun con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Dentro se podía ver doblado de forma exquisita un vestido de color perla con un bordado delicado con patrones florales acompañados por lo que sospechaba eran algún tipo de piedra preciosa. Al sacarlo poco a poco noto la silueta del vestido siendo ligeramente más corto de lo convencional, sin esto afectar el buen gusto del mismo. La forma acorazonada del busto del vestido le daba ese toque romántico que él siempre había querido imponerle, pero del cual nunca pudo jactarse… hasta hora.

-tienes que estar bromeando- diciendo esto clavo de forma enojada su vista ante el ave que solo ululaba con indiferencia-¡En serio te pasas!- clamo tapándose el rostro.

Sabía que esta vez no había escapatoria. Un costo alto por dos favores, que ni siquiera fueron usados en ella sino en su prima. ¡ Mas le valía a Lily hacerla la madrina de su hijo! , pensó rose mientras con un gesto de su mano despachaba al ave de aquel canalla.

* * *

-¿Teddy?- dijo sorprendida la pelinegra mientras se frotaba los ojos intenta borrar el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado hacia unos minutos en su habitación antes de decidir buscar un libro en la biblioteca y así poder olvidar por un segundo el tema del vestido de novia familiar.

-¿Dónde está rose?- advirtió el rubio mientras recordaba su encuentro con la castaña en aquellas paredes-

-Rose…¿Es la chica castaña que grita mucho?-

-Si es esa-

-Hmm, La vi salir hace como unos cinco minutos de aquí, iba muy sonrojada y murmurando cosas extrañas- dijo con una mirada un tanto confusa- creo que debería salir…-

-Emily quédate- asevero el auror

-pero, quizás el joven- señalo a Scorpius con un ademan educado- se sienta mas cómodo si no estoy presente-

-Te necesito- dijo teddy cambiando su cabellos a muchos colores sucesivamente-

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Emily preocupada ante el descontrol de las habilidades metamorfagas del auror-

-Tranquila, Em- respondió con una sonrisa suave agitando los cabellos de ella, como si fuera una pequeña niña-

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto sin ninguna contemplación el peliplateado al observar la interacción entre la supuesta pareja de prometidos.

Scorpius debido a la gran herencia familiar de su padre y de su madre, se vio desde muy joven envuelto en múltiples clases de etiqueta, protocolo e incluso finanzas y política; siendo entrenado incluso para notar con precisión aquellas palabras que sin ser pronunciadas era dichas entrelineas. Si bien es cierto, que desde el momento que avoco su vida a la sanación se había oxidado un poco con el tema, aun era palpable para él, la relación muy poco romántica de ese par, en donde se veía mas una vocación de amistad o de apoyo mutuo que de otra cosa.

-Emily no es mi prometida-

-¡Ted!-

-No, Em.- suspirando el pelinegro volteo a mirar su expresión sorpresiva- necesito que él lo sepa, Lily lo necesita, su embarazo se está saliendo de control-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-¿está embarazada?-

Las preguntas fueron soltadas al mismo tiempo por parte de ambos. Una sorprendida de descubrir ese dato y el otro confirmando sus propias sospechas.

-Lo supe desde nuestra primera noche en la Madriguera, perdió el control y su cabello se puso azul-

-¡Oh, Merlin!- dijo Emily mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca

-Tu futuro hijo será un poderoso mago y más aun un formidable metamorfago- asevero el peliplateado mientras se sentaba en uno de los antiguos muebles de aquel lugar y sin contemplación alguna le lanzo un pequeño frasco con una poción restauradora-

-Lo sé y ten la certeza de que lo amare profundamente- diciendo esto teddy bebió de la poción y noto como poco a poco el control sobre su magia volvía.

-¿Y Lily?- pregunto Emily con una suave sonrisa, un poco recuperada de la impresión-

-Sabes muy bien que yo la he amado siempre- dijo firmemente el Pelimiel mientras sus puños se apretaban-

Scorpius ante sus palabras rodo los ojos captando la atención de los espectadores.

-No entiendo aún que rayos está pasando -soltó el rubio siendo directo- podrían explicarme lo que está sucediendo-dijo señalando a la pelinegra que se sonrojaba un poco-

-Soy su misión- dijo Emily rápidamente tomando el control sobre la conversación- Harry Potter asigno a Teddy como mi protector particular hace más de un año - suspiro un poco cansada de toda la situación-pero debido a un accidente hace dos meses… Yo no puedo…

-Em.- rápidamente la pelinegra calló ante la mirada del auror- eso no es relevante para Scorpius-

-Lo siento- asintiendo Emily continuo- en fin, debido a ciertas circunstancias nos hemos visto envuelto en esta fachada y si bien soy su prometida ante todos , en realidad no lo soy- La pelinegra rodo sus ojos ante su forma tan poco clara de hablar- Quiero decir que Teddy y yo nunca , jamás , por ningún motivo hemos tenido algo remotamente romántico entre nosotros, todo esto es solo una forma de protegerme, ¿De acuerdo?

- Entiendo- asiente el peliplateado asimilando poco a poco la información.

-Malfoy- dijo teddy con un tono serio , llamando por primera vez la atención después del corto silencio que embargo la sala – se que no soy tu personaje favorito, se que en este momento ante tus ojos he de ser el peor patán, pero lo único que te puedo asegurar es que amo a Lily profundamente y cuando logremos completar la misión te prometo que arreglare todo con ella-

-No me prometas a mí absolutamente nada- aseveró el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño- no soy yo, a quien le rompes el corazón cada vez que te ve con ella- dijo el platinado mirando hacia Emily.

-No es la única- dijo teddy taciturno, mientras rápidamente se acercaba a un armario lleno de libros y comenzaba a sacar un par de ellos- Cada minuto que no puedo tocarla siento que algo se quiebra en mí-

-Comprenderás mi escepticismo sobre tu concepto de amor- dijo duramente el rubio-Lo único que entiendo es que la engañaste por una misión de la cual ella obviamente no tiene idea; y que mientras tú estás aquí jugando el auror, ella ha tenido que afrontar todos sus temores sobre que hará con un bebé del cual se supone tú no sabrías nada-

-tienes razón- asintió el auror, mientras rápidamente se acercaba a un armario lleno de libros – la he dejado sola por el bien de esta misión- asevero mirando también a la pelinegra que parecía sumamente avergonzada- no te culpes Em., yo acepte la acepte voluntariamente nadie me forzó.

Dándose vuelta comenzó a sacar aleatoriamente algunos libros.

-pero eso no quiere decir que yo no ame a Lily-

Y Volteando hacia los espectadores de aquella sala, saco un último libro azul marino y empujo descuidadamente una puerta secreta que se revelaba ante ellos.

-Déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros- dijo firmemente el pelimiel a Scorpius –

- Y Emily- la chica lo miró sorprendida- quiero que entres con nosotros, ya que tú eres la única persona en esta habitación que puede entenderme en realidad, porque solo tus has amado a un Potter tanto como yo - La cara de Emily tomo un tono escarlata intenso y asintió solemnemente ante el metamorfago- Es hora de aclarar las cosas-

* * *

7-¡Hola!- saludo Lucy con una sonrisa suave a una pequeña niña de ocho años que jugaba con un par de muñecas del mundo muggle-

-hola- susurro la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa a la linda sanadora de la que le había hablado su madre- tú eres mi nueva sanadora, ¿cierto?-

-sí, lo soy- respondió Lucy mientras se sentaba en el suela de aquella sala- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… me duele un poquito mi cabeza-

-¿Dónde?-

En ese momento al niña comenzó a tocar su parte trasera lentamente. Lucy se acerco cuidadosamente y pudo notar un hematoma bastante grande entre la nuca y un área significativa oculta dentro del cabello.

-mamá dice que me caí- explica la niña de cabellos castaños- pero yo no me acuerdo-

-¿ no te acuerdas?-

-el sanador rubito me dijo… que yo era una niña muy especial- susurro entre dientes- que era una hechicera diferente a mamá y que por eso no me acordaba de algunas cosas-

- lo entiendo- dijo la sanadora mirando disimuladamente a otra esquina mientras intentaba pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-

-pero… no soy especial, ¿cierto?- dijo mirando a Lucy con sus grandes ojos castaños ligeramente vidriosos- solo estoy muy enferma-

-Lana-

La voz entrecortada de una mujer les hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta. Donde vieron una mujer castaña de treinta años acompañada del director del hospital.

-¿mamá?-

- tranquila, bebé -susurro la joven mujer mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a la niña que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-

-Lana, te prometo que todo va a estar bien- asevero Lorcan tomando una mano de la pequeña y besándola con un gran cariño y aprecio.

Lucy , durante sus estudios universitarios para sanadora , había aprendido la regla más importante de toda su carrera; "Jamás te involucres emocionalmente". Sin embargo, cuando su corazón se quebranto ante las palabras de esa niña no pudo más que aferrarse a las esperanza que ofrecía Lorcan.

-Yo también lo prometo- dijo firmemente mientras afrontaba los ojos de Lorcan e imitaba su pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Roxanne, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, como sus sienes comenzaban a palpitar y como su puño comenzaba a apretarse más y más, por suerte no había dejado caer el par de libros que aun llevaba consigo.

Cuando Lysander, le había prácticamente obligado a salir hacia una hora de San Musgo con la excusa barata de buscar unos libros sobre la enfermedad que estaban tratando a una biblioteca pública muggle, en realidad no se esperaba encontrar tremendo espectáculo dentro de la oficina de Lorcan.

Una enfermera rubia, con piel muy blanca y un extraño gusto por el lápiz labial rojo intenso del departamento de enfermedades infecciosas, estaba a horcadas del rubio más descarado de Hogwarts y al parecer, también de San musgo.

-Scamander- dijo en un susurro bajo la morena mientras desviaba su mirada con indiferencia-¿Dónde está el señor director?-

-¿Chocolate?-

El sobresalto de Lysander, así como su rápido intento de levantarse ocasiono la caída de la rubia al frio piso de aquella oficina. El rubio, si bien desaliñado y sonrojado, parecía mortificado ante la morena, que si bien parecía indiferente, estaba extremadamente enojada y él lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-Sanadora Weasley- llamo con un tono de voz meloso la rubia que se había parado y ubicado rápidamente el uniforme y peinaba sus cabellos disimuladamente- el señor director, se encuentra con la Paciente Lana White-

Sin decir una palabra más, la morena giro sobre sus talones y salió de esa infernal oficina, antes de que soltara lagrimas de la ira que la invadía.

* * *

-¿Un pensador vacio?- dijo Emily tocando las runas que sobresalían del artefacto mágico, nunca había visto algo como aquello en los pensadores que había empleado.

-Sí, el no requiere el almacenaje previo del recuerdo- dijo teddy mientras sacaba su varita- ya que en realidad es un modelo único creado por mi propio padrino-

-Eso explica las runas- dijo en voz alta Scorpius examinando curiosamente al igual que la pelinegra el objeto-

-la idea principal de este pensador es poder explorar los recuerdos del mago que invoque el hechizo para activarlo sin tener que exponerse a ser descubiertos ante un descuido, esto se debe a que los recuerdos visibles son aquellos que por decisión propia y en tiempo real, son seleccionados por el invocador-

-¿Están directamente conectados a tu mente?- cuestiono Scorpius curioso ante aquel funcionamiento anómalo del objeto mágico-

-podría decirse que sí- asintió el mago mientras cortada la palma de su mano y dejaba caer unas gotas dentro del pensador-Es un proyector de mis recuerdos-

-Teddy , ¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Emily con sus ojos velados de preocupación- si lily está en ellos, es porque son tus recuerdos más preciados- asevero desviando sus ojos y apretando justo a la altura de su corazón la capa- ¿es correcto que yo esté aquí?-

-Estos recuerdos no son solo míos- dijo mirando fijamente a la pelinegra que abrió desmesuradamente tus ojos- Estos recuerdos también son por derecho tuyos o al menos una parte de ellos-

-Teddy…-

-Confío en ti- dijo sin miramientos mientras giraba su mirada al rubio platinada que se había mantenido callado- Y se que lily confía ciegamente en ti, así que no me interesa que ustedes los vean-

El rubio platinado solo pudo asentir de forma respetuosa, mientras prestaba atención a lo que sucedería.

Sin medir palabras teddy alzo su varita y comenzó a murmura en una lengua extraña una seria de patrones fonéticos, a la vez que ejercia movimientos fuertes y exactos con la varita. La dificultad del hechizo era palpable, no solamente por las características especiales de la invocación sino por lo agotador que estaba siendo para el mismo invocador, o al menos eso era apreciable en las gotas de sudor que resbalan por la sienes del metamorfago. Después de unos minutos notaron como un circulo entorno a ellos, hasta el momento ignorado, comenzaba a brillar cada vez con mayor intensidad al puntos de dejarlo cegados por un par de segundos.

-Funcionó-

-Eso parece- dijo Scorpius tallando sus ojos y notando el cambio que hubo en su entorno. De un mugriento cuarto escondido fueron trasladados a un cuarto amplio y poco iluminado.

-Es increíble- susurro Emily notando el nivel de detalle del lugar- ¡Oh, Merlin, eres tú!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, soy yo- aseguro el auror mientras agitaba su cabello- Este recuerdo no es originalmente del todo mío; alguien lo compartió conmigo-

-¿Teddy?-

El llamado de un tercero en aquella habitación los hizo desviar sus ojos a un Harry Potter mucho más joven que al que conocían, que acaba de pasar rápidamente el umbral de aquella habitación. Este rápidamente atravesó la figura de Scorpius y se acerco al pequeño castaño que descansaba en la cama infantil. Con unas suaves sacudidas la figurilla de un niño despertando se hizo visible.

-¿Padrino?-

-¿Adivina?-

-¿Qué?- dijo con una vocecita aun adormilada y con su peluche de hipogrifo bien abrazado entre sus bracitos-

-Ya nacieron-

-¡¿Los bebés?!- Rápidamente el cabello del niño se torno de un fuerte tono azul eléctrico- ¡¿Por fin, podre verlos?, ¿Ya están fuera de la gran panza de tía Gin?!-

-Sí , campeón- dijo un ojeroso Harry Potter que si bien estaba agotado por la larga noche vivida no podía borrar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro- Te esperare abajo con James, mientras que te arreglas, así ambos podrán conocer a los nuevos miembros de nuestra familia-

Diciendo esto los tres jóvenes atravesaron las paredes de aquella habitación y llegaron a un amplio pasillo.

-Eras muy lindo- dijo Emily con una sonrisa enternecida-

-Supongo- respondió Teddy con un sonrojo- Prepárense para el cambio de escenario-

Diciendo esto, el auror cerró los ojos y la escena frente a ellos, se fue difuminando en grandes humoradas blancas que rápidamente comenzaron a reconstruirse, dando paso a amplios muros blancos.

-¿San Musgo?- susurro Scorpius para sí mismo, mientras observaba las diferencias del actual hospital con aquel que observaba.

-¿Teddy?- balbuceo un pequeño pelirrojo que capto la atención de los allí presentes. - ¿mami, ta ben?-

-Se dice "está bien" y si, mi padrino me dijo que tía Gin está muy feliz- aseguro el pelimiel en ese momento , sin embargo al notar el extraño comportamiento del normalmente muy sonriente james , lo hizo notar que algo estaba pasando- ¿Jamie, todo está bien?, ¿te sientes mal o algo?-

- Ellos no me quedan mas- refunfuño el pelirrojito- ellos quedan más a bebes pequeños-

-Eso no es verdad- refuto el niño mientras sonreía al más pequeño- cuando Jamie nació, pensé que mi padrino no me querría mas-

-pero papi te quiede mucho-

- exacto- dijo el niño con una sonrisa dulce- los papis no aman mas a unos niños más que otros, todos son muy importantes para ellos-

-¿de verdad?- dijo claramente el más pequeño mientras sacaba su dedo de la boca y tenia los ojitos algo húmedos- me lo prometes-

-si, te prometo que mi padrino te seguirá queriendo un montón- dijo mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos para cerrar el juramento-

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo?- Teddy quedo un poco dislocado ante la duda.

-¿Tu tan ben me quedas mucho?- susurro james con una tímida sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-

-siempre serás mi favorito, ¿mejor?- le dijo jalando sus meñiques y completando así la promesa.

-¡Si!-

-¿niños?- la voz de Harry Potter los hizo girar a todos en aquella sala de recuerdos, su sonrisa amplia y el brillo en sus ojos, demostraba lo feliz que en ese momento se encontraba el morocho- Ya he hablado con la medimaga y me ha dicho que mamá y los bebes están muy bien-

-¿Podemos verlos?-

-Pero solo por turno- dijo un poco avergonzado el auror- Será mejor que pases primero james, mamá quiere que conozcas a tus hermanitos-

-Si- asintió eufórico el niño mientras entraba con una enferma a unas dos puertas adelante-

-Gracias- dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo escuche todo- respondió en medio de risas el moreno al ver a su pequeño ahijado sonrojarse- estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Diciendo esto el moreno desordeno el cabello del pelimiel y sonriendo entro al cuarto con su familia.

-¿ Son lily y…Albus?- pregunto Emily con la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo en su rostro-

-Si son ese par- dijo teddy, mirándose a sí mismo cuando apenas si rozaba los cinco o seis años de edad- Ese día estaba muy emocionado-

El metamorfago se señalo a si mismo siendo un niño, para que notaran como varios colores cruzaban por su mata de cabello.

-Teddy- la voz de Harry le hizo dar un pequeño brinco al niño- ¿Quieres pasar?, ve con Ginny y los bebes, mientras llevo a James a casa- dijo el moroco mostrando al pequeño pelirrojo que parecía haber caído dormido como una roca entre sus brazos.

- creo que la emoción era lo único que lo mantenía despierto- asevero Scorpius mientras miraba curioso al niño-

-De acuerdo padrino- la vocecita del niño los hizo centrar la atención en él-

-más tarde vengo por ti, campeón-

-¡si!- asintiendo el niño se acerco a la puerta y carraspeando un poco ingreso a la habitación en compañía de los tres adultos-

-Es impresionante- asevero Scorpius al ver a una Ginny Weasley muy joven-

-lo notaste- dijo teddy – Lily es casi una copia de mi madrina, solo que sus ojos son del mismo color que los de mi Padrino y quizás con menos pecas-

-Tía Gin, ¿Cómo estás?-

-muy bien- respondió la pelirroja mientras sonreía ampliamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes- ¿Quieres conocer a Albus?- dijo señalando con su mirada al bulto, entre cobijas azuladas, que amamantaba en ese momento-

Con cuidado el pequeño mago, se acerco y miro de cerca al bebé.

Sin notarlo, Emily camino rápidamente y se ubico al lateral de Ginny, viendo de forma detalla como un rostro sonrojado y con una mata de pelo castaño se iba asomando poco a poco.

-Es muy lindo, ¿no crees?- pregunta la pelirroja acariciando la suave mejilla- Mira bebé, aquí esta Teddy visitándonos-

-Es hermoso- susurro Emily con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes-

-Sí, es muy lindo- contesto el teddy de aquellos recuerdos-

-Es curioso ver a Albus bebé-dijo Scorpius observando a cierta distancia la escena-

-Supongo que sí- respondió Teddy-son amigos, ¿no?-

-Sí, somos muy buenos amigos- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica- Lily nos presentó en Hogwarts-

-Lo recuerdo-

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido el rubio, sin embargo la voz de cierta pelirroja los hizo centrar su atención nuevamente en la escena frente a ellos.

-Ahora, ¿Quieres ver a mi pequeña?- dijo con tono muy emocionado la pelirroja- es la cosita más linda de este mundo-

-claro- dijo asintiendo el pequeño teddy con una sonrisa suave-

Con cuidado Ginny reacomodo a Albus entre sus brazos y los acostó sobre una pequeña cunita azul, para luego tomar un bulto envuelto en frazadas rosas con ositos, que estaba en la cuna de justo al lado.

-Está chiquita es Lily- presento Ginny , mientras retiraba la frazada y mostraba con orgulloso la carita fruncida de una pequeña bebita-

-Es…hermosa- dijo el niño pelimiel con sus ojos extrañamente dorados, sin notar el Teddy adulto que observaba la escena con sus ojos oscurecidos-

-La primera vez que la vi…- Teddy tomo profundamente aire, mientras desarreglaba su cabello- sentí que algo pasaba en mí-

-¿Algo?- cuestiono el rubio que podía notar la fascinación que el niño mostraba ante la bebé y la forma como sus ojos mostraba extrañas motas doradas que incluso sobresalían en el convencional color miel que siempre portaba Teddy Lupin-

-No sé cómo explicarlo-

-Teddy, inténtalo queremos entenderte- dijo Emily mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba en señal de apoyo

-Aún…aún siendo un niño pequeño, pude sentir como mi magia reaccionaba con Lils-dijo sin rodeos el joven auror- Fue algo muy físico, sentí latir muy fuerte mi corazón y un palpitar extraño en mis sienes, tocarla…- señalo la forma con el pequeño niño tocaba la manita de la bebé entre sus manos torpes y temblorosas- era como una necesidad, era como querer tenerla solo para mí-

- ¿sentiste todas esas cosas, siendo un niño?- dijo aún sorprendió Scorpius, observando efectivamente la forma en que el niño parecía idolatrar a la bebita que era Lily, en ese momento-

-Tía Ginny, lo hubiese notado sino estuviera ella misma pérdida en su adoración hacia Lily-

- Teddy…-

-Solo dispara- apretando sus manos unidas, Emily tomo el valor para decir en voz alta las ideas que rodeaban en su mente-

-Tú… tú padre era un hombre lobo, ¿cierto?- Su pregunta hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos de Scorpius e hizo teñir de un tono oscuro el cabello del joven auror-

-Sí, lo era-

-¿Acaso… tú también…?-

- No soy un hombre lobo, si es eso lo que temes Em.- respondió firmemente haciendo soltar el aire de la pelinegra y el rubio platinado- Sin embargo, yo herede parte de la condición-

-¡¿Qué?!- soltaron ambos chicos volviendo a tensarse-

- Herede en totalidad la condición de Mamá como Metamorfago- explico el chico mostrando de forma sucesiva como el color de su cabello cambiaba- así que el gen Licano quedo relativamente rezagado-

-¿relativamente?- cuestiono Scorpius con el ceño fruncido-

-Algunas cosas del lobo…solo no puedo reprimirlas- contesto Teddy con una mirada amenazante mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Emily- herede características de papá-

-Instintos lobunos, ¿no?- dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente mientras maldecía la situación-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Hablas como si fuera malo!- dijo Emily totalmente indignada con el rubio-

-¡Es que es peor que malo!- grito Scorpius totalmente enfadado- ¡Este perro sucio se enlazo con Lily!-

-¿Enlazar?- Murmuro Emily con una expresión descompuesta, volteando sus ojos al auror-

-¡Seguramente la obligaste a estar contigo!-

-¡Jamás lastimaría a mi pareja!- grito teddy mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar- ¡Simplemente es imposible para mí!-

-Teddy, cálmate por favor- dijo en una voz entrecortada la pelinegra- me lastimas…-

-¡Si claro, como jamás….!-

-¡Ahhh!- grito desgarradoramente Emily al sentir su mano fracturarse ante la fuerte presión que había estado soportando del auror-

El grito distrajo a ambos magos que notaron en ese momento como Emily como se apartaba del metamorfago y comenzaba a llorar con los labios fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- dijo teddy mientras comenzaba alejarse de la pelinegra y a respirar agitadamente - ¡No quise, lo siento!-

El auror poco a poco se dejo deslizar hacia el piso, mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas y parecía perder el control de la situación. Muestra de ello, fue la manera como las imágenes estaban desapareciendo y todo comenzaba a tomarse cada vez más negro.

_ACLARACIÓN_

_*El pensadero creado por Harry Potter, a diferencia de los convencionales, permite a los participante tener contacto físico entre ellos, he de allí que Emily sufriera una herida en su mano, sin embargo no se ven afectados por los objetos del recuerdo en sí mismo. Aparte de ello, yo lo imagino como un proyector de los recuerdos que en el momento desee dar a conocer el invocador, de esta manera no será necesario la extracción de los mismos y he de allí, el concepto de Harry de que es más seguro, ya que no hay riesgo de que un espectador indeseado vea algo que no debe ser revelado._

¡Muchas gracias a sus reviews! Que son lo que me dan mucho ánimo para escribir :D


End file.
